The Lord of the West
by Saphireanime
Summary: The well Sent Kag further back in time. Upon seeing Sess tied to a tree, Kagome could not hold back the laughter and satire. Shame she caught the eye of Inutaisho who has gotten it into his head she belongs to him. Kag/Inutaisho
1. An encounter in the woods

**So here it is – my Inuyasha Kagome/Inutaisho fanfic, my favourite couple which really does not have enough love. If anybody is reading this then that is a wink for someone to write a romance of that couple. My favourite triangle is Sess/Kagome/Inutaisho. I hope you all enjoy and read and review so that it adds fuel to my writing flame.  
>Standard disclaimer stands: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, only this story and any new characters I may decide to bring in.<strong>

**Enjoy – ****An encounter in the woods**

Kagome walked with a skip to her step, feeling far too happy really. But you could die at any time, especially with a life like hers with all that adventure and danger in the feudal era. So she reckoned that she may as well enjoy herself, or at least try and convince herself she's having a good time, it made sense. 

For the first time in just under two weeks she was actually happy though. She truthfully felt better, complete; you always did when you go home. It was so nice to be on vacation, but when you go home, that feels even better. Her time was home also, but only in the physical sense, the place where she was needed most was in the past. That was the time and place she was truly growing up in, that was home. 

She was going back to the feudal era finally, which was where she felt she truly belonged anyway after two weeks of practically nothing but studying and tests. Inuyasha had for once not bothered her on her trip, on her orders, or kidnapped her (which he had done before on a couple of occasions). 

She actually preferred fighting evil demons and hiking than school work, but what could you really expect? She was a teenager, she loved adventure, and Inuyasha and the others provided that adventure. Her life in the feudal era was complete with a full cast of characters to make her life of the past an action movie. 

She had a love interest, Inuyasha, a rival, Kikyou, a sister, Sango, a son, Shippou, a comic relief monk, Miroku, a pet, Kirara, and a couple of enemies. There were actually quite a lot of enemies, it happens when you are the good guys, because for every band of good guys, there are always a few villains you have to fight. The main ones were Naraku, his incarnations and Sesshoumaru. 

Well, Sesshoumaru was more of just Inuyasha's enemy and the rest were drawn into the fight because he was their alpha so had to defend him. There was no love lost between them, and he _had _tried to kill her on a number of occasions, but she was rather dismissive of those failed attempts. She had no idea why she was so accepting of him, she just felt a little sorry for him and what his past must have been like. His dad committed adultery, or went with someone whom Sesshoumaru did not approve of anyway, and he still hadn't found anyone himself. It still gave him no right to hate all humans and try to kill her for no reason; she still hated him for that. 

"Kagome!" Called a young boy of about thirteen, running over to her from the house a couple of hundred metres back.  
>Kagome smiled and waited for her baby brother to catch up to her to say goodbye. She loved her brother more than anyone else, even Inuyasha, in fact, even more than Shippou, not that she planned on ever telling anyone. This was a reason why she could argue she was needed more in her home time. <p>

Souta had Buyo in his arms when he reached her, apparently, according to his mother; they missed her when she was gone and sought solace in each other's company. Kagome had an inward smile at the memory, and the glassy expression over her mother's eyes as she told her daughter her theory. She always got a glassy expression when she felt she was saying something that she perceived as cute. 

Kagome gave the attention desiring cat a couple of strokes on the head before picking him up out of her brother's arms and depositing him on the ground. "Do you have to go again so soon sis?" He asked her with a pout on his face which showed that he was disappointed and upset with her departure again. 

Kagome sighed and dropped her large, overly stuffed yellow backpack from her shoulders down to the ground. "I'm afraid that I do have to Souta, you know that; I messed up big time and now I have to fix it, it's my duty. I have lost count of how many times I have this to you Souta; you know I love you right? I've stayed here for quite some time, and now I have to go back." 

Souta was the only one she had revealed the whole truth too. Her mother knew about the feudal era and the demons, but Souta was the only one to whom she revealed everything that happened to. The whole time travelling thing had brought them closer, and he had become her confident and best friend.

"I wish you could have stayed a little longer," he sighed, sitting down on the step outside the shrine which contained the well.

"I wish I could stay a little longer too, but I promised Inuyasha and the others that I would be back today. It is not fair to keep them waiting when we need to collect the shards; they need me to see them. We have been making good progress, just you wait, I'll be back in a couple of weeks I promise, you'll see."

"Kagome, I... I will really miss you," he said turning his head to the side to hide his embarrassed blush.

"I'll miss you too."

"But you never break your promises."

"That's right." 

"I just get... anxious when you go, because when you come back you are always covered in cuts and scratches and sometimes you are limping. You seem so tired as well, drained, there's this pallor under your skin. You have nightmares too about what you've been through, and you never talk about them." 

"Look, I am sorry for worrying you and everyone else, I really am, but I can't change that. All I can do is assure you all that I am going to be fine. Whatever happens, I'll stay alive, I can handle whatever comes my way and I won't ever be broken. So you do not have to worry about me or what happens to me down that well, because I can handle it. I'm your big sister and a Higurashi, I'm related to you, and so you know I have to be brave and strong, nothing will take me down."

Souta smiled in acceptance of the half compliment. "Is that another thing that you promise me?" He asked quietly. 

"Souta, I never make promises that I can't keep, and yes, I promise that it's the truth. When I come back we will hang out some more okay? We didn't really get the chance to because of all the studying I did. I can't promise I'll be back soon, but I will be back as soon as I can, just hang tight and wait for me."  
>He nodded. <p>

The soon to be seventeen year old girl folded her arms around her brother and hugged him close. The boy no longer shied away from his sister's intimate shows of affection as younger brother's often did. Instead he learnt to cherish them because she was so rarely there to give them, he responded by hugging her back. 

"Promise me one more thing Kagome – don't let your heart be broken again. I still have nightmares about the way you looked when you came back least time. If Inuyasha wants to go off with a dead woman, that's his loss."  
>"Souta, he is still deciding, and he needs to understand his first love is dead, but I am still here for him when he decides to realize that. I am sixteen though, I'm at the age when I'm meant to be swept off my feet with a glance and when my heart is meant to be broken. It would be weird if I didn't have these sorts of problems to deal with. Don't worry about the way I looked, I was just shocked and overreacted. I promise you this though, next time, I mean if it happens again, I won't let myself be hurt by it, he's not worth my tears, I'll just get angry instead and sit him all the way to hell, how does that sound?"<p>

"Acceptable."

"Don't speak like that so formally Souta darling alright; you sounded just like Sesshoumaru when you said that."

"Alright, whatever."

"That's better."

"Look after mum and Buyo while I'm gone, and don't let gramps come up with too farfetched ideas for my absences."

"Yes sis."

"I'll be back before you know it."

"Alright. Love you, see you when I see you."

"Love you too Souta." 

Kagome hoisted her bag back onto her back and climbed over the lip of the well. She wanted to go back and hug her brother and cry and say she wanted to stay. He looked so dejected and she knew he was being teased at school because of her constant illnesses and his complete inability to find a girlfriend, although he was a bit young for that. She also felt bad for leaving him to fend off Hojo's unending questions all by himself seeming as her mother didn't have the heart, but he could handle it. 

She knew that he was going to miss her terribly, but there was nothing she could do to help that. She would be alright because she would be kept busy and she had Shippou to cry into the shoulder of anyway when she needed to. He reminded her of her brother and the close relationship they had formed. The kit viewed her as a mother instead of a sister, but actually that was better than anything else because then she never had to deal with any guilt over feeling like she was replacing her brother. 

Kagome jumped down the well to stop herself from going back to her brother. The familiar blue light engulfed, but there was something else too which had never happened before. There was a black tinge to it, rising up from the soothing blue mystical haze and spiralling towards her. She gasped in surprise as it surrounded her and she also noticed the trip through the well was taking longer than necessary. 

Fear sprang into her throat and she couldn't swallow it down, making her choke on it. Something had happened to the well on the other side; she knew it, that was the only explanation. What could she do though except wait to find out? She could only hop it was not Naraku and that her friends were not hurt. 

Eventually her plight came to an end and Kagome found herself at the bottom of the well like usual. She stayed there for a moment and found that she could not hear anyone nearby, only bird song and the wind rustling through the trees. There was no one about, and the well seemed perfectly fine. Kagome decided to forget what happened and assumed that everything was normal, that was her vital mistake. 

She grabbed a handful of the vines which covered the inner walls of the well and started her climb to the top. About halfway up she felt a little bit peeved that Inuyasha wasn't ready and waiting for her. He was usually there, complaining that he had been there since dawn and was sick and tired of waiting. 

She smiled fondly as she thought of the hanyou; she had many typed of ramen to placate him in her bag. It was her present to him from her time, it always was, he never wanted anything different. Sometimes she would get him cakes and chocolate like she did for Shippou. Although he would thank her while gobbling it down and he obviously enjoyed it, she could tell her preferred for her to get him ramen. He liked to have both ideally, but there was a limit to how much she could stuff in her bag. She needed to get in clothes, first aid kit, presents, food and sleeping bag after all. 

Feeding him ramen, something only she could provide him was her way of saying that she forgave him for going off with Kikyou, and hopefully he would understand that. By the time she had reached the top she realized Inuyasha must be wrapped up helping the village or he would have come for her, he usually recognized her scent and came. It was either that or he was seeing Kikyou, once again choosing the clay pot over her. If that was happening... then there was no ramen for Mr. Doggy ears. 

She started in the direction of the village like usual, to where she was sure the gang was waiting for her to return after two weeks of waiting for her. They were going to be ecstatic to see her after so long. Kagome knew she was ready to see them and had brought back presents for every member of the pack. 

She had a bathing costume much like hers for Sango, seeming as she had always been curious, well they were all curious of her strange garments. Her school uniform was too revealing for their liking so she had stopped wearing it, but the bikini was as decent as she could be whilst still managing to get clean. Kagome loved how Sango blushed when seeing her in it, as it did not seem too indecent to her, and she could not wait to see the look on her face and the look on Miroku's face actually when she presented her with a bikini of her very own. She would wear it, Kagome would make sure of that, and she would like it, and she would look stunning. 

The inu tachi were all tired and curious of her frequent bathing rituals, bar Sango, and she had purchased some oils and soaps from her time for her sister as well. Women of the feudal era were not as fond of bathing as women from the twenty-first century, and not many women of the twenty-first century were as fond of bathing as Kagome, but she had found a kindred spirit in Sango who seemed to understand her need. For that, Kagome could not thank her enough; Inuyasha often needed two pairs of puppy dog eyes to relent. That along with a boomerang hit as well as a 'sit' before he would point in the direction of the nearest hot spring. 

For the lecherous monk Miroku she had brought mainly clothing items, sunglasses to protect his eyes seeming as he had been complaining when travelling before. She had purchased him some jeans too, this was to settle her curiosity as to what he might look like in them than what he might want, but it was still a gift. Lately she had been dropping little hints mainly to Sango about how hot he looked in his new clothes and sure enough she had been agreeing as of late. He really did look amazing, even in his usual purple garb, and they belong together. Besides, setting up her sister helped get her mind off of her own unhappy and rather boring love life anyway. 

For her little son Shippou, of course she had bought him a mountain of candy as well as a box of crayons. Recently he had taken to drawing and colouring, often drawing pictures of/for her. To encourage his artistic mind she brought him crayons and paper, when he was older she would start him on pencils and then paints. He may be one hundred and four, but he was still a baby inside. 

Again she thought of Souta and his dejected look when she said she wasn't sure when she would be back. He really was a sweet boy, she wondered why she had never noticed it, or his affection for her, or her affection for him until the whole time travelling thing started. Maybe it was because they never spend enough time together as siblings before, and were only coming to appreciate each other now she was almost always gone. Oh well, she would make it up to him with a trip to the theatre or the movies, or an awful lot of chocolate or something like that. The boys in her life she found were easily pleased, Inuyasha with ramen, Kouga with... well practically anything from her. 

She felt no reason to hurry and sensed no danger so walked slowly, the skip still in her step as she forced herself into believing there was no reason for her not to be happy. Kagome was three steps from where the trees stopped when a howl cut through the night. She sighed; there went her hopes of getting to the village and seeing her feudal family again. There was no way after all she was going to hear a howl of what sounded like pain and anger rip through the trees and not go and investigate it. 

It sounded demon, and stretching out her miko powers, she found it. The being in trouble was about half a mile into the woods. She would go help who was in trouble and then go to the village and say she was back. She helped whoever was in trouble, human, hanyou; demon, woman, man or child, and the being needed her. 

As she approached the aura about 4 minutes later she realized that it was very familiar. She didn't recognize it exactly, but it was familiar all the same, like to Inuyasha she and Souta smelled similar, or she and Kikyou, but they were not the same. She was almost upon them, stepping out from the cover of the trees she was confronted by a very dangerous situation that she could not run from now. 

She saw two snake youkai ruthlessly beating something that was tied to a tree. About thirty demons littered the ground dismembered and the snake youkai were hissing in graphic detail about how they were going to torture whoever was tied to the tree for killing all of their comrades. As soon as she stepped into the clearing however, they notices her, and two pairs of red tinged yellow eyes narrowed at her. 

"Look brother," one of them hissed, it ssseemss ass though a young maiden wissshess to join usssssss."  
>"Sssshe iss more than welcome," replied the other.<br>"Thank you for the invite, but beating someone to a pulp is not my idea of fun, so I'll pass this one amigos."  
>"We inssssisssst you join usssss woman," one of them slithered right up to her so they were practically touching and she couldn't even take a step back because she was right up against a tree trunk, just her luck. <p>

She thought about babbling, but she knew there was no point; a fight was definitely going to ensue, whether she wanted one to or not, she had no control over that. She had no weapons bar her miko powers either, but she should win. 

Time seemed to pass in a blur for a moment, too quickly and left her with no memories of how it came to pass. All she remembered was that one moment she was standing there with her hands in her jean pockets staring at a snake demon with an expressionless face, the next she was held against the tree by her throat. 

That was when she was snapped back into reality. She grabbed the wrist holding her to try and alleviate the pressure thus allowing her to breathe. She had no such luck and the grip tightened in response to her struggles. 

She was not entirely sure how she got in this position, but it was probably to do with her big mouth is some way or rather. She probably insulted him and his brother, hence the current attempt on her life. Let's face it, it is more than likely her bog mouth was too blame for the current mess she was in, it was always getting cocky, running away with itself and getting her into trouble. 

When her breath was cut off completely, Kagome knew she did not have much time. The snake's fangs dug into her shoulder, making blood seep out and stain her ripped shirt. She had no breath with which to scream, but managed to place her hands on his chest in her oxygen deprived state. 

She searched inside herself for her miko powers and the found the swelling bright light of purity and power that resided within her soul. She channelled that power to her hands and they started to glow brightly just like the swirling light of her raw power. Not wasting any more time she pushed it forward into the youkai before her threatening her life, willing for it to purify him all the way to hell. 

The youkai, much to her contentment let out an agonized scream and fell to the ground writhing in agony before it disappeared from her sight in nothing but a swirl of ash. On a high from her victory, Kagome did not feel any pain and just turned to the remaining demon staring at her in shock and fear. 

"Miko," it growled.  
>"That's right scaly, I'm not some weak little girl you can make a snack out of, I'm more than capable of purifying you to hell right now!" She was speaking in a loud voice, sounding too confident for her own good, and not caring in the slightest. "You may want to get out of my sight before I choose to kill you too!" <p>

The demon just smirked at her. "Very well Priesssstesss, I sssshhall go for now. But I will be back for you and the dog."  
>With that he slithered off.<br>"Yeah you better run!" She shouted after his retreating tail. 

Then his words registered in her brain, 'dog?' Oh yeah, there was something tied to a tree that they were beating up. Were they really beating up a poor defenceless dog? Then again there were about thirty demon bodies littering the ground, dismembered, and many of them looked like powerful ones capable of maintaining a human form and summoning youkai powers and stuff like a Taiyoukai can. 

That meant the one who defeated them, to the overkill state too, had to be a very powerful Taiyoukai himself. Therefore, the one hanging upside down from the tree perhaps was not just a dog, but a dog youkai. There was only one powerful dog Taiyoukai she knew of, could it possibly be him? 

Kagome turned her attention to the bundle still hanging from the tree and what she saw made her fall to the ground, wheezing with laughter. She knew she really shouldn't be laughing at him, and it signed her own death warrant but she couldn't help it. She had never seen anything so funny in her life, and it really cheered her up after her most recent near escape from death by suffocation. 

Of course, chances were she was about to die at this dog's hands now, but for some reason she did not care. He deserved to be laughed at, perhaps it would actually bring his arrogance down a couple of pegs, and it was far past time someone really needed to do it. Kagome was glad to be given this chance. 

She needn't worry; Inuyasha should be turning up any moment now to save her before her mouth got carried away once again. She was laughing too hard to form any words right now anyway, stick with wounding his pride for now. Everything about this scene was perfect (apart from the fact she was currently undefended), this was something she thought she would never get to see the likes of. 

The best part had to be the expression on his face – he just looked so surprised! The arrogance was still there of course and annoyance was clear too. He didn't actually look overly angry, probably because he did not care that much, content he was about to kill her so word would never get out. 

He looked so shocked though, that was what was making her laugh, that and the fact he had been bested. He was tied upside down to a tree by his bootstraps and had been beaten by a couple of snake youkai. If she lived past this, she had to remind him of this moment at every possible moment, it was just too good. 

Eventually her laughs subsided enough for her to say something just to put the cherry on top of the cake. "Well, well, well," she giggled, still highly amused and wanting to insult him as much as she possibly could before her untimely demise. "What do we have here? This is certainly a sight I never thought I would see. Sesshoumaru sama," the honorific while he was in such a position that really did not call for respect should just annoy him even more, "what are you doing tied upside down to a tree?" 

There, that response was suitably patronizing and should piss him off that bit extra. If Inuyasha would turn up that would be perfection, where was the stupid Hanyou anyway, he should be here by now.  
>No really, he could turn up any time now.<p> 


	2. To interrogate an Inudaiyoukai

**Chapter 2 up. This is where the twist comes in. I really like this chapter but so far it is chapter 3 that is my favourite. I will only post it though if I don't get a load of people reviewing me saying that the story sucks.  
>Standard disclaimer applies.<br>Hope you enjoy.  
>Read and Review, they make me happy. I want to know what you think and so I know whether or not to carry this thing on.<strong>

**Chapter 2 – To interrogate an inudaiyoukai****  
><strong>

The demon that had been snarling and growling at her suddenly stopped and just glared. The expression on his usual stoic face was still angry, but now it was a little curious as well. He was probably wondering what she was doing there and why she was alone; he had of course never seen her without Inuyasha.

Pain shot through her shoulder as her adrenaline rush faded and the recent events cascaded down o her. She dropped her pack which was still on her back to the floor which helped some and not taking her eyes off the silver haired inudaiyoukai tied to a tree she fished around for her first aid kit to patch herself up.

She was still laughing at him and not ashamed of it too, she would carry o laughing at him forever, he deserved it.  
>"So, you are going to answer me or what?"<br>Another growl.  
>"Fine, whatever," she shrugged, peeling back her top and wiping at the bite on her shoulder, sitting on the ground by Sesshoumaru.<p>

There was some more silence with Sesshoumaru glaring at her before Kagome could not stand it anymore. She was about to break the silence, but Sesshoumaru beat her to it with *surprise, surprise* an order.

"Miko, you will stop you laughing and snickering at this Sesshoumaru, it is aggravating and most unbecoming."

This sent her into hysterics. "You are not in the position to be giving me such orders Lord Fluff ball. You are tied to a tree – you – the Lord of the West, terrifying daiyoukai, are tied to a tree! I can't believe I was so scared of you for so long seeing you like this! While I am at it, you know my name, so use it will you!"

He lapsed into silence, and he seemed shocked.

"You do not speak to me like that miko!"

Amusement slowly faded into anger. "Hey! I just told you that you are not in the position to be giving me orders! Oh yeah, and for the last time, my name is not miko! You know what my name is so use it!"

The daiyoukai gave a 'hn' and then said, "I do not know who you are miko, so I have nothing else to call you. And if you value your life then you will stop talking to me with such disrespect. I do not know how you know who I am but if you must call me by it then you will call me Lord Sesshoumaru or Sesshoumaru sama."

"You are impossible! You know that right? You know damn well who I am and what my name is! You have tried to kill me enough times! And you do not give me orders mister! How many times? I hate you! You have no right to demand my respect! You hate humans for no reason whatsoever, including me, it is completely unjust you big jerk. You have tried to kill me when I was unarmed and untrained – I did not even know I was a miko, let alone able to use my miko powers. That is not exactly honourable, so why the hell should I treat you with respect? I respect those who earn it, and you made yourself my enemy, so don't you dare demand anything off me Sesshoumaru, least of all my respect! I'll call you what the hell I like. If your name won't do, then perhaps you will prefer something like fluffy, or icy, or how about BASTARD!"

The shock was very evident on his face this time. Kagome knew she really shouldn't be this confident with him, but it felt so good to be having a rant at him. He had no idea that she still held a grudge, and she did not hate him – that was true, she didn't hate as a rule, only strongly disliked. Shouting always made her feel better, and it was making her feel good now, she was even forgiving Inuyasha for not being here to save her.

"Fine, you pretend not to know me, that's fine with me. I don't plan on seeing you again, but if you happen to cross my path again, which is likely, thinking about it, then you can call me Higurashi and I'll call you Higurashi."

Sesshoumaru who seemed to have gone into a semi trance after her latest rant came around gave another 'hn'. "You are mistake miko; this Sesshoumaru is not so dishonourable as to attack you. This Sesshoumaru does not harm those who have caused him no ill intention and would not even threaten one who cannot defend themselves. You are a ningen onna, young too, little more than a child."

A feeling very akin to hate came over her and her voice sunk very low. "You are even denying it now, how dishonourable and low can you sink? You are despicable, you do not even face what it is you do."

"I smell no deceit on you... so I must assume that what you are saying is the truth. Therefore I apologise for my actions."

Kagome's eyes snapped to Sesshoumaru's, eyes widening in disbelief. _The _Sesshoumaru, feared and renowned Lord of the West just _apologised _to her – a ningen female, his enemy – HER! Okay, what the hell was going on here?

"Are you feeling alright? You do not seem like yourself. You pretend not to know me and then you apologise for trying to kill me on several occasions. Then again, you have killed loads of people; I am just another one to add to the list, except you didn't quite manage. Though I do have someone to protect me."

"You know you should be glad that I'm here instead of Inuyasha, if he had found you first then you would be dead by now. If you promise not to kill me afterwards then I might even help you before I go. Oh, and you can stop all that growling and snarling at me you know that it is not going to scare me off or anything so just quit it!"

Sure enough the red faded from his eyes and dulled back down to gentle amber. "Who is this Inuyasha?" He growled at her softly in question.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Who is he?"

She frowned. He seemed to be genuinely asking her as if he did not know. 'Was this Sesshoumaru, he knew Inuyasha.'

"I am not joking miko, I will not ask you a third time, you will tell this Sesshoumaru who this Inuyasha is!"

Nope, this is 100% definitely Sesshy.

"Oh come off it, you know who Inuyasha is, you've only been trying to kill him since he was old enough to walk."

"I would never attack a child."

"You're learning a lot today aren't you?" It was then she happened to notice that there was something different about his appearance. Feeling way too bold she walked over to him and grasped his left arm. "Hey what happened to your arm?"

"What do you mean miko?"

"I will remind you, if you call me miko then I will call you fluffy, I want my name to be used, try again."

"Higurashi," he growled.

"Better. And I mean what I mean, what happened to your arm."

"There is nothing wrong with my arm."

"Exactly. About eighteen months ago, Inuyasha while battling you and protecting me cut it off with Tetsusaiga – which I pulled out of your father's skeleton for your brother, so you definitely should remember me! Yet you very clearly have both arms."

"How do you know of my father's sword?"

"You know damn well that I know all about your father's swords. Inuyasha wields Tetsusaiga, the sword which can kill one hundred demons in one sweep by activating the wind scar. You wield Tensaiga, the healing sword. You have been trying to kill Inuyasha, your baby brother for that sword since forever because you're jealous. It's ridiculous really seeming as you can't even wield it because you're a full demon. The only reason Inuyasha can wield it is because he uses it to protect me- well you know all this."

"Indeed I do, but that does not explain how you do."

"I was there."

"So Inuyasha is my brother is he?"

"Half brother actually, your dad mated a human called Izayoi so Inuyasha is a half, which is why you hate him." Kagome wondered why she was saying this. If Sesshoumaru had amnesia then it would make sense to try and convince him they were allies instead of remind him why he hated his brother so much. "Him getting the sword you wanted you father to leave to you did not help matters, but don't feel too bad. I mean, if you had not been given Tensaiga then you would not have been able to save Rin."

"Who is Rin?"

A look of sorrow cam over her face. "You really have forgotten everything haven't you? You may hate me but you would not deny Rin's existence like that, she's the apple of your eye after all. Please remember her Sesshoumaru, let's face it, she is the only one you have, and you are the only one she's got. Rin is a little human girl that you saved and then adopted after she was killed by a pack of wolves. You defend her ferociously and she loved you with all her heart. She is so sweet and energetic, you have to remember her."

He blinked, seemingly surprised at the sudden emotion and worry on her face. "You accuse me of hating humans, yet I adopt a little human girl?"

"Yeah... no one understands that," Kagome shrugged.

"Must you persist with your smirking at me?"

"I'm sorry, well I'm not, it's just that you look so funny hanging upside down from a tree like that in such an undignified fashion."

"Hn."

Where the hell was Inuyasha anyways? He should have noticed her by now and come, he always did when he smells her. But no, here she was, alone with a Sesshoumaru who had amnesia, things were not looking up for her. "Are you dizzy yet?" She asked him absentmindedly. "I mean all the blood must have rushed to your head by now and I know that I would have passed out from it all by now, but you seem just fine."

"Unlike humans Higurashi, we demons are stronger than that."

"Not strong enough to handle a couple of snake youkai I see." Kagome knew she was really pushing her luck with this one. It was not really a fir thing to say either given all of the dead youkai lying around. To her surprise though he did not seem angry at all, he remained perfectly stoic so he could have been feeling or thinking anything.

"Even powerful inudaiyoukai like myself make misjudgements sometimes."

Again she raised her eyebrows; Sesshoumaru just admitted he made a mistake. "I just imagined your subject seeing you like this – I wonder what your retainer Jaken would say if he were here," Kagome mused picturing the blushing and stuttering toad.

"That is someone I do happen to know. He would probably drop to his knees and say 'Lord Touga, forgive this lowly Jaken for letting the snake youkai catch you unawares. Are you alright? May hose who disrespected my Lord and dared to attack him feel the wrath of two heads! Then start babbling nonsense and apologise for no reason."

Kagome actually managed a laugh at that, and Sesshoumaru even _SMILED _at the small joke. "You know I do not know the toad that well, definitely not as well as you but that does kind of sound like him.

Then she realized what it was exactly the demon in front of her had said. Why hadn't she noticed it sooner? No wonder he did not have a clue about what she had said, it was because this was not Sesshoumaru! This was his dad! Kagome stared at him, really stared at him, and now she was really looking at him, while he did look a lot like Sesshoumaru there were also many key differences she had missed.

For one, Sesshoumaru had two magenta striped adorning each cheek whereas this demon had one thick blue stripe either side of his face. His hair too was just that bit longer than she remembered Sesshoumaru's being, and was just a shade darker, more grey than Silver really. Though he was still a relatively young man, he was a little bit older too; while Sesshoumaru looked about twenty, he looked to be around twenty five. Then again, with a demon's ridiculously long life span, Kami only knows just how many years he had under his spiky armour.

Bollocks. There was nothing else to say on the matter.

"Inu no Taisho," she breathed in disbelief, refusing to accept the fact the extent of her bad luck. She blanched at his grin. "Any chance of you forgetting that whole conversation? I am so sorry for mistaking you for your son Lord Inutaisho and please forgive me for any disrespect; it was not intended towards you. I've got to go; I do not belong here – now." Kagome spoke so fast she tripped over her own words and she turned around to run back to the well which seemed to have dropped her into a fresh pile of shit.

It seems as though trouble and danger were just meant to be a part of her life. Why couldn't the Kamis be nice to her for a change? She didn't do anything to them! The journey in the well took longer than usual because it was taking her further back into the past. And it felt weird because the journey actually was different!

She turned around with all intention of running as fast as her legs could carry her. She knew full well that she had been sent further back into the past and so Inuyasha had not been born so could not save her. He had after all been the one to protect her these past two years, and though she was capable to looking after herself a little now, she still turned to him when she needed to.

She needed him now more than ever. She could not take on Sesshoumaru, let alone his father! She knew she had pissed him off pretty badly, and she did not feel like fighting for her life right now.

Turning to the trees for cover, like that would help her any against such as opponent, Kagome filled her lungs with air and let loose an ear-splitting cry to her crush and protector of "INUYAAAAAAAAASSHHAAAAAAAAA!" Begging for him, for anyone really to come and save her, knowing no one would, she was all alone.

She had taken all of two steps before she found her path blocked by an inudaiyoukai Lord of the Western Lands. He had managed to let himself down from the tree at just the right moment, typical.

Kagome fell back on her backside from the force of knocking into him and being thrown backwards. She almost swore, but just about kept herself in check. She let out a sigh of defeat as she looked up at him looming over her small form as she sat on the ground. He did not look angry at her or shocked any – just as stoic as his son was. This was it, her number was up, she could sense it. She had been so disrespectful to him, if he was like his son in any way then he was not going to let her live.

But really – did it have to be now when she still had to collect the jewel shards? Did it have to be when she was transported further back in time where and when she shouldn't be anyway? Most of all – did it really have to be Touga? He was a stranger – but part of the Inu family, the others had tried to kill her so it made sense for the dad to have a go at it too. This was so not her day.

**So you guys want to read more of this or should I stop. Please read and review to tell me whether it's alright.**


	3. Mark your Miko

**Yay! Evilish Touga in this one, but it adds to his allure and makes the story more exciting, it's the plot element mostly, so get used to it. I love Touga so much. This is my favourite chapter so far and I should be updating once week regularly. **

**He is majorly possessive because I dig that kind of thing, so if you do not like, do not read. Oh, and please review if you read it, even if you have nothing nice to say. Constructive criticism welcome to make the story more enjoyable!**

**Standard Disclaimer applies – I own nothing but the story. I am already bored of writing this so you know I don't own it right? Good, then I'll stop bothering. **

**Chapter 3 – Mark your Miko.**

"Figures this is the precise moment you manage to free yourself," Kagome muttered angrily, rubbing her back. She wished she was no leaning against a tree, and that the Inu no Taisho was not standing so close, so she would be able to get up. Unfortunately, Kami was not on her side at all today and she was left sprawled on the floor glaring up at his towering form, feeling all small, insignificant and frightened.

"Actually, I was able to release myself some time ago," he corrected, "I just chose to wait until right now when you decided to run."

Kagome's fear started to evaporate in to anger and frustration, this was, she liked to think, a strength of hers. It allowed her not to lose her head in battle and instead channel power into her attacks through her emotions.

She shot him her stoniest glare, hoping to earn some guilt or something in return. Alas, all she got was a stoic face; he did not even raise one eyebrow.

Damn demon Lord, he was meant to be a gentleman right, well he was not even helping her up, he was just standing there with a smirk on his face. Like every other member of the female race, of both humans and demons, she admitted that he was undoubtedly, handsome. That smirk of his, though cold and frightening, and not really something that you wanted to be directed to you because it screamed danger like the rest of him, just added to his allure. But Kami was he also being an arrogant jerk.

Kagome reckoned it must be hereditary; she had yet to find a member of the family who was halfway decent. Well actually that was a lie, Inuyasha was halfway decent, but he was also only half demon which probably had something to do with it. Speaking of which, she really needed to get up on her feet soon because she had to get back to the well, and the feudal era, and Inuyasha and the jewel shard hunt.

"So what, you just chose to keep hanging upside down from a tree? Geez, why not, everyone knows it is a popular Inu chill out pass time." She let the patronizing tone and sarcasm flow thick, he deserved it. But there was a glimmer of truth in her words as well when she came to think about it. Inuyasha always chilled out in the branches of a tree, he could watch over the pack from that position. And on the rare occasions she had seen Sesshoumaru, the real Sesshoumaru that is, he was always leaning against a tree or sitting high in its branches like his brother. That was something the two of them – the three of them – shared in common.

"I've been through a lot worse in battle, this was nothing, and besides, I was captured by your story. Do you know the best part – I didn't detect a single lie or piece of deceit throughout the whole duration. A fascinating story indeed, and every last shred of it was truth I would not give up a chance to hear something like that."

Kagome was scared and feeling stupid, she had told him way too much. Usually people like to hear their future but who wants to know that their son is going to grow up to be heartless and will try to kill their own brother? Who wants to know that they are going to die and will not even be able to see his second son? Let's face it; the Inutaisho's future is not exactly a happy one, not something anyone will want to hear.

"I guess it goes without saying that you are from the future, Higurashi," he breathed, smirk still firmly in place.

No shit Sherlock. "I should not have told you any of that, it could have disastrous effects in time to come," Kagome moaned, more to herself than the daiyoukai which was now crouching in front of her form, which was still in the foetal position. She smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead for good measure.

"I have heard that you should not meddle with fate young one, but it is a bit too late to be worrying about changing the future now you are here. After all, there must be a reason as to why you have been sent here in the first place. Perhaps fate sent you here because you are meant to meddle with the past to change the future you came from. Or perhaps the future you came from comes about because of your actions now in this time."

Kagome was groaning before he had finished, holding her head in her hands as if to prevent it from bursting or falling off.

"Either way you have perked my curiosity and I wish to learn more. I always wish to learn more, it is a flaw my family share. As you are from the future I can assume that you have no place to go, am I correct?" He did not wait for an answer, "therefore, I, Lord of the Western Lands invite you to stay at my palace as a guest."

What he did not mention was that this was very likely to be a permanent visit. He did not want to scare her too much already though. He did not want to keep a ningen onna who had caused him no harm a prisoner of sorts, but for this miko from the future, this Higurashi, he was prepared to make an exception.

"I am grateful for the offer my Lord, I really am," Kagome started with a bow, but she was hesitant in her voice. "However, there is no reason I can think of as to why I am here in this time, I don't belong here, and I should be trying to get back home. So thank you once again, but I am afraid that I must decline."

The answer was expected, but it was a blow to the Inu Lord all the same. This girl had refused his offer, spoken back to him, and now wanted to run off home after he had only just met her. True he had not made the best first impression and spent a straight ten minutes lying to her pretending to be his own son, but that was all for logical reasons, it had to be done. No, this would not do, this would not do at all.

She interested and amused him a great deal, and in that moment, he laid down claim to her. She belonged to him now, so she had no say in the matter – or in anything anymore, all that was passed to him now.

He would make sure his new interesting pet was well cared for as he was now responsible for her, but it was also already clear that he was going to have to keep a careful eye on her. She was not exactly going to be obedient, he could tell that already, so he would have to be careful lest she try to leave without his permission.

She was his now, she would come to learn that in time even if she never accepted it. He had to make it clear from the very beginning, which happened to be right now, just who was boss. She was going to have to learn that he was alpha, in her case her master, he made all the rules, and disobeying was not an option.

His eyes narrowed. "I am afraid I have not made myself clear enough," he said in a firm voice that promised all kinds of pain. "I was not giving you an option. You are coming with me, now, and you will be staying until I say you are free to go. To refuse me is to disobey a direct order from the Lord of the West, the most powerful Lord of the Lands. Trust me when I say that you do really not want to do that... Higurashi."

While he had been talking he rose from his haunches, straightening to his full height so he was towering over her small frame, which was still sprawled on the ground, half propped up by a tree, in a menacing manner. Narrowing his amber eyes further into little more than slits made his order absolute, leaving no room for question.  
>There that should do it.<p>

As it happened though, much to the Inu no Taisho's surprise, that didn't do it at all. He had not had anyone speak back to him and deny him anything in such a manner since he was a pup. Even then, the only ones who did so were his parents, after he hit 1000 summers and became a young man instead of a child, only his father spoke to him such.

Yet this girl, this miko Higurashi who knew who he was and knew his station had no such qualms holding her back. She quite happily yelled right at him when angry with a fiery attitude that practically physically burnt him. What got to him the most though, was that he was being denied what he desired. She was quite clearly telling him, HIM, Lord of the Western Lands a loud and resounding 'NO!'

"Who do you think you are giving me an order like that like I'm your servant or something?" Kagome yelled in outrage, hair flying all over the place as she stared at him with hard eyes burning with angry fire. "You have no right to tell me what I will do, or where the hell I will go; you do not own me Lord Jackass, and hold no power over me. I am sick of people telling me I belong to them, you are just like Inuyasha! I belong to myself and nobody else! If I say I am going to go home, then I am going to go! I am warning you now, if you try and stop me then so help me, I swear I will purify you ass to hell and back, so move aside – NOW!"

Inutaisho had never been shocked speechless before, but this girl had managed it. His poor ears were ringing from the sheer volume of her voice, that girl packed quite a scream. His eyes widened at the brave impudence of her angry outburst and his face deadpanned in shock. His face was usually devoid of all emotion and thought due to ears of training and preparation for battle. However this time it was for a different reason entirely. He was stoic out of confusion and uncertainty; he did not know how to react to her.

Her insolence had been so fiery it was commendable and faintly amusing. Inutaisho did not know whether to shout in anger or laugh in her face. She did not know him so he did not have an image to withhold and that allowed him to tolerate her disrespect. He allowed a small chuckle to pass his lips; she would make a very interesting and entertaining pet indeed, though awfully unruly. Not only would he have to make sure to keep a close eye on her, but he could not afford to let her out of his sight for a moment.

"Sheesh, I've known you for scarcely half an hour and I already can't stand you! You've reminded me of that possessive baka Inuyasha, who has not even been born yet but can be as annoying as hell, and that icy Lord Jackass Sesshoumaru all inside of thirty minutes. It seems to me like you are a mixture of both of their bad points; you certainly are your sons' father. Both of your sons know this so I guess you should know it too: I live by my own rule! I go my own way and I don't do what other people tell me to. I definitely make a point never to listen to arrogant, pompous, up their own ass jerks like you!"

WOW! She was utterly amazing. He had to threaten her now of course to protect his honour if nothing else, for he certainly would never harm her. He would let her know that such behaviour towards him was unacceptable and that he was letting it slide _just this once. _It would be an idle threat of course; he would never be able to be truly angry with her, not her. She did not need to know that though.

He leaned down so that his amber eyes were boring into her wide blue ones and their noses were almost touching. "Let me make one thing clear," he growled low in his throat, "I will not accept such impudence from a mere slip of a girl like you. If you dare question my authority and go against a direct order from me again, you will be punished." Secretly he was thrilled with her personality, things did get awfully boring when everyone was blindly subservient to you because you were in charge, she was change.

The only bit of attitude he was ever faced with where childhood whims from his only pup Sesshoumaru. These were on increasingly rare occurrences as he matured, and they were never serious anyway, easily and swiftly dealt with. He was already looking forward to the many fights they were sure to have in the future. He could not let her know that he liked her fiery character, not just yet anyway. He would give her a few months to settle in and then maybe start making some more forward advances.

Looking into her flushed face, red from anger and fear, and tears pricking at the corners of her blue eyes, Inutaisho felt his heart twist. He was not feeling guilt – that was beyond ridiculous, he could not be feeling that. He had schooled himself to stop feeling, stop even knowing such troublesome emotions. Yet here he was feeling awkward because she looked like she was about to cry and he did not know what to do. He had always been awfully protective and borderline possessive sometimes over what was his, ever since he was a young pup. Those things included his son, his mate, his servants, his land, his possessions, and her. He did not want any harm to befall what belonged to him, and here she was hurt.

Perhaps he could do something nice for her though, to make up for his frightening demands. She must be feeling, well, rather doomed in a sense and that was fully understandable given the fact that in a way she was. He would though, given a chance, show her that he was not evil, merely... curious? Was that it, or something more? Either way he did not want any harm to come to her, and given time, lots of it, perhaps she would come to see the Western palace as home and him as her protector and family.

She jumped to her feet, anger taking over again, and her fear being pushed away. She was practically pressed up against hi given the tree preventing her moving backwards but she did not seem to even notice that for once. He pushed his chest with one hand, making him take a step back out of courtesy, not force.

"How dare you threaten me Inutaisho! All I have done is help you, you would be barely recognizable if I had not come along and let you down. I have done you no harm whatsoever, yet you plan to take me prisoner! I thought you were a warrior of honour, Sesshoumaru always called you noble, and I am beginning to think he was sorely mistaken!"

He felt the need to rebuke her for questioning his honour and pride. Yet with the way that she put it, he did seem like a bit of a, a bit of a bastard really. From where she was standing, it must seem to be like that.

All of a sudden, a sweet metallic scent invaded his nose and he sniffed the heavenly smell, turning calculating eyes on her. The gash on her shoulder had been practically healed by her miko powers and strange medical dressing, but the sudden movement had opened it up again. She had a nice smell, and the scent of her blood, well that was damn near intoxicating. This would help her, but would not be unpleasant for him either.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her roughly to him and held her steady, swiping the dressing over the cut away, letting it fall to the ground. Ducking his head down, he placed his mouth firmly over the deep cut. He ran his tongue over the slash, letting his healing saliva close up the skin, and lapped up the escapee drops of red nectar, mustn't let it go to waste.

When he was done healing her, his mouth and tongue travelled up tantalizingly, teasingly, slowly until he reached the tender skin of her pale neck, just behind her left ear. She was young, beautiful, kind hearted, a miko of power, had an intoxicating scent, was clever and had a fiery attitude that he just loved. This meant one thing – trouble, everybody was going to be after her to just get a piece of one of those characteristics, but he could protect her, keep her to himself. No, it was definitely worth it, she was worth it; he was not going to regret this one bit. '_Mine_' was his last thought before he sank his sharp fangs deep into her flesh.

Kagome let out the quietest of whimpers, but she was not going to cry out because of him, she was stronger than that. He lifted his mouth away and licked the spot once to heal the bite and wipe away the blood. Without letting go of her shoulders, he took half a step back to admire his work, and could not help but grin widely.

There on her neck, just behind her left ear where he had bitten her was a small blue crescent moon with a golden star beneath it. It was done, he had placed his mark on her, and she was now officially under his care, officially his. If they knew what was good for them, everyone else would stay away; nobody would dare lay a finger on her, not in offence and not in sexual advancement. Nobody would touch her but him.

'_**Mine**_' his beast purred.

'No, ours' he corrected, he would share with no one but his beast.

"MINE!" He roared aloud to the sky in a final claim, claws slightly digging into her shoulders, but not enough to draw blood. Luckily his voice had been too feral and a throaty growl for Kagome to make out what it was he had said. If she had heard his word in claim of her, as if the mark was not explanation enough, there would have been hell to pay.

He did not care for anything anymore, nothing mattered. The strange gril from the future, Higurashi, she was now his.

**REVIEW! Thank you! **


	4. Take her home

**Here is chapter 4 guys, I am very impressed with my updates so far if I do say so myself, but as exams approach they will not be so fast, as I have said, about once a week, Saturdays, maybe more if I really feel like it. This is going to be a rather long fic guys – by my standards anyway, that is about 100,000 words, I don't know what long means to everyone. Do not fear though, it will be done by Christmas though folks as a present to you all. Do read and enjoy, and please review once you get to the end, it doesn't take long. It makes me so excited to see so many reviews in my inbox and keeps me writing. Kisses and hugs to you all.**

**Chapter 4 – Take her home**

She looked shocked; it was her turn to be speechless. Kagome knew that she had just been bitten, but she did not yet know why. "I have placed my mark on you," he offered in explanation for the bite. He was going to say the truth and what he felt by elaborating with, "so that means you're mine now," but he decided against it. He would phrase it a little more discreetly; she would come to learn she belonged to him in time.

"That means you will be welcomed in the Western Lands as an honoured guest of mine. This also means that no one will attack you, some youkai are not known for their great tolerance of humans, especially mikos. By bearing my mark, nobody will touch you and be made aware that you are under my protection."

She remained silent, still in shock.

"Now you have a choice Higurashi, you can make this easy on yourself and come with me willingly, or you can choose the hard way and I will drag you every inch of the way. I will carry you there kicking and screaming if I must."

Kagome came out of her trance and all she managed to say was "where?"

"My palace of course."

Her eyes narrowed, "I was unaware that I had accepted your invitation. Just because you bit my neck and made me welcome in your court does not mean I will come with you. If we have to battle it out then let us do so."

"No, that is not a good idea."

She growled a very impressive Inu like growl that meant nothing but disobedience.

"Fine," he said with a wicked grin. In the blink of an eye she was watching the ground get further and further away from her from over the shoulder of the great dog general. She paled, she absolutely hated great heights.

"HEY!" She screamed in shock, loud enough for the whole of the Western Lands to hear her. Her torso and head flopped down his back and her rear end was near his face, her legs trapped against his chest. She felt rather vulnerable like this and had no idea what to do, all she knew was that she wanted down.

In a desperate attempt to free herself from his grip of steel, Kagome starting kicking and screaming, fighting with all she had. She lashed out wildly with her feet and hands, hoping to strike something tender, like his pretty face.

"I recall that I just told you that I would carry you there kicking and screaming if I had to."

"You don't have to!"

"Really?"

"You didn't give me a choice; I had no time to give you an answer. You made the decision for me and just took the liberty of picking me up! I promise I will not fight you anymore okay, so just put me down – please?"

She was beginning to feel a little bit queasy from dangling over his shoulder like this. She wasn't on the side of the spikes, but her position was still incredibly uncomfortable. She was usually quite good with handling her fear, usually because she never had to face it. When travelling with Inuyasha she never had to be high up, and getting a piggy back ride was not too high, but this was something different entirely.

They were above the clouds for crying out loud – they did not have to be this high up! If she were standing on her feet or was enclosed then things would have been better. She knew that the Inutaisho was not going to let her fall, so her life was not in danger, she knew this, but she still felt vulnerable.

"Inutaisho, please!"

He sighed silently in defeat, it was true. All he'd really wanted was an excuse to pick her up; reasons were all unknown to him, he just wanted to feel her in his arms. There was no way he could reason his way out of this one, better carry on as if nothing out of ordinary happened. They were flying on a disk of his youkai, the fastest way to travel. It was clear however that she knew she could just stand next to him.

"You must hold onto me," he orders fixing one arm around her waist, "I do not wish for you to fall, it is a long way down."

Thanks for the reminder.

She complied by grabbing a fistful of his mokomoko, which was, she noted, delightfully soft and comforting to the touch.

"We are not far from the palace from here; we should arrive in just under an hour at top speed. Why don't you tell me your story to pass the time?"

"Well why not, you know everything else. My name is Kagome Higurashi, I am seventeen years old. My story starts on my fifteenth birthday with a cat named Buyo."

Kagome saw no reason to lie or withhold any information from him, he could smell deceit anyway, she knew that. He knew far too much anyway, all she was doing was filling in blank spaces as much as possible, telling the story from her perspective.

Besides once he knew all he wanted to know, he would let her go and she could go back to the feudal era like she'd intended to all along, so she may as well start now. The sooner you start things, the sooner they finish, within 2 weeks, one month tops she would be back with Inuyasha and the others.

Kagome told him about her first ever run in with a demon which was mistress centipede and then meeting Keade and the rest of the village shortly after. She told him about the bite scar in her side and the Shikon no tama. She told him about Inuyasha, how at first he had mistaken her for his lost love and tried to kill her and the subjugation beads which stopped him. She told him about the shattering of the jewel and her duty to get the shards.

She mentioned the nothing lady and their first encounter with Sesshoumaru. This bit was hard to say, and although he did not interrupt her, his face tensed as he heard about his son's ruthlessness and his manipulation of the image of his younger son's mother to destroy him. That wasn't nearly as hard as the explanation that came next though.

She told him about pulling Tetsusaiga out of his skull and giving it to Inuyasha. She explained his vow to protect her and the sword's transformation, and how their friendship had been growing ever since. Yet next came the long explanation of his second mate, Izayoi, and how he came to die protecting them.

If you have ever talked about someone's impending death in front of them then you would know how she was feeling. It was incredibly hard to say, she had seen his corpse after all, and she stuttered a lot, pausing and stumbling over the words, her voice getting quiet, almost lost to the wind whistling around them.

In the end, Touga surprised her by showing her an act of compassion, wrapping his mokomoko around her shoulders in a comforting gesture. "It's alright Kagome, do not be disheartened, after all, we all have to go sometime." He did not have to say more, that small simple statement of truth placated her enough to go on.

Kagome mentioned Sesshoumaru's loss of his arm and the brother's feuding long with his attempts on her life. This explained her behaviour towards him when they first met when Kagome sealed her fate by mistaking him for his son.

She got briefer as she talked, only telling him key facts and people, but not missing anything out. Her emotions went on a roller coaster ride and she told him her story though. A smile crossed her face when she talked about her feudal family, her grandmother Keade, her son Shippou, he brother and sister Sango and Miroku and of course her best friend, protector and crush – Inuyasha. She even told him a bit about their personalities, even managing a small laugh when talking about Miroku's 'possessed' hand.

She briefly mentioned Kouga, whom she in turn learnt was alive in this time, and then her happiness turned to hate and anger when talking about Naraku and his offspring. They were mortal enemies after all, and he was pure evil. Her face darkened visibly when talking about all the people he had killed, what he did to Kohaku and how she had vowed to help defeat him by collecting the jewel shards and battling him.

Her mood darkened and saddened further when talking about Kikyou and her link to Inuyasha. This led to embarrassment as she revealed her feelings for the hanyou too. She quickly moved on from the touchy subject.

Finally she moved on to what she knew about Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah Un. He asked her an awful lot of questions about Sesshoumaru, his pack, him as Lord of the West, but she could not answer most. She did not know him well and as she did not live in his Lands, she did not know what sort of Lord of the West he made.

All she would say was that he was their enemy because he tried to kill them, mainly Inuyasha. She also mentioned that he was a cold and emotionless bastard. She didn't care much for the fact that she was talking to his father, and it would seem that his dad did not like the sound of what his son was going to grow up to be like. Kagome was not sorry for him at all and did not glamorize Sesshoumaru one bit, he wasn't worth it. The great dog general must be at least partly responsible for his own son's icy exterior after all.

Her voice was hoarse and she was tired out by the time they got to the castle. She found that she was hungry and thirsty too, though she supplies in her sack to rectify that. Now, if only she could find a chair, she would gladly kill for a sit down.

The Inu no Taisho did not remove his arm from around her waist when they arrived. There was really no need for it, the youkai cloud was not keeping them up in the air anymore and their feet were all planted firmly on the ground.

Kagome had let go of his top as soon as they landed, and being in such close proximity with the demon she was slowly beginning to hate, when it was not necessary, was making her feel quite awkward. She said nothing about their positions though; there was really nothing for her to say, so she remained silent.

She felt as though she were being marched rather than led or guided. She was rather pinned to his side, and going somewhere she really did not want to be. She was being forced to match his pace and stride so they were walking in synch even though he was much bigger and faster than her, each step was like a leap of faith.

She noticed that nobody shot them any strange looks, this was good, but it changed nothing. Nobody dared to question or whisper about the Inutaisho, nobody wanted to be faced with answering to him. It didn't stop them wondering though, and it didn't stop her from knowing what they were thinking. She could tell by the change in their auras, by the very fact that she was here and a human in a full demon court.

"The Inutaisho has returned with a human..."

"Who is she?"

"A concubine?"

"No. See, he has marked her."

"What does this mean?"

"A human, why a human?"

"Where are we going?" She asked him quietly, they were striding though the palace, and he had not talked to her since arriving.

"The main hall," he offered unhelpfully, "to get you something to eat, you look like you have been living through a famine."

Living through a famine? That was unfair; she just had a small form, and it so happened that she did not eat much in the feudal era, they did not have the time. She was human and female so not all muscle like him and his demon friends.

"Then I'll show you to your room and you can rest."

He strode her through the doors and she was met with about 20 powerful miko auras. A headache starting to pound and she felt rather weak, for once grateful for the arm around her waist. She had better get used to it; this was going to be her home for at least a few days. She sighed silently, shoulders drooping – _'Lucky me.' _


	5. I want answers!

**Alright, here's chapter 5 people, thank you for the reviews everyone and the thousands of the Alerts and favourite author and story exts. Things start to step up a bit here. You probably all hate Touga right now and rightfully so but he's not all evil. No M content yet, so you will all have to wait for it. **

**Chapter 5 – I want answers!**

The morning light shining through her window woke her up. Her internal body clock told her it was early morning, about seven, not much later. In the feudal era and at home going to school, that is the time she always had to wake, and her body had gotten into the habit of doing so. Kagome sat up in the king size bed she'd fallen asleep on and rubbed her head with the palm of her hand, wondering what the heck happened yesterday.

She knew that she had run into the Inutaisho, which meant she had been thrown further back into the past than she should have been. She had thought he was Sesshoumaru and pissed him off, assuming Inuyasha would come and save her before things got out of hand, which things promptly did. She accidentally told him too much about the future and his eldest son's future which made him curious of her. She amused and interested the Lord of the West and that resulted in him taking her home after – Oh Kami.

Kagome brought her hand up to her neck, right behind her ear. There she felt it, a small cut/bruise with already healed small scars made from where his fangs penetrated her flesh. There it was, his mark, showing that she was welcome in the palace, that's what he had said it was. She had entered a room and had been confronted with about 20 strong demonic auras which conflicted with her miko being and gave her a massive migraine. A migraine that was healed now, but she had no memories from after going through those doors.

She then became aware of many things that unnerved her. Number one, she was not wearing what she had been the night before, which meant someone had changed her in her sleep. It was nice nightwear, but she knew that she had not put it on herself. Number two, she did not recognize the room, nor did she remember walking in here, which meant someone had brought her up here without her knowing.

Kagome slipped out of the bed and walked over to the mirror she saw there, positioned on the wall above the dresser. She held her black tresses to the side of her neck and tilted her head to the side so she could see the mark placed on her hair. She had to admit it was rather pretty with the blue crescent moon that Sesshoumaru had on his forehead, and the golden star beneath it. It seemed to practically shine, and despite her porcelain skin, her hair was black like the night sky, and it made her seem rather... nocturnal.

She tried the door to the wardrobe and found a couple dozen kimonos in there. They did not belong to her, but the attire she was wearing yesterday was nowhere to be found. Kagome reckoned the Lord would not mind her borrowing one of them until she saw him and asked for her own clothes back so she could wash them. While she was a _guest _here, the least he could do was offer some clothing anyway.

She chose one, an orange and white chequered patterned one and closed the door. She could not resist it, and it reminded her of the feudal era, it was a link, even if that link was of her enemies pup, Rin was such a sweet girl. After changing, Kagome explored the room and found nothing of interest, there were the essentials of course, bed, dresser, wardrobe, table and chair, nothing particular. Room thoroughly checked out, she decided to try one of the two doors in the room, the smaller one to start with.

To her delight she saw a hot spring and array of salts, lotions and soaps. Smiling she set about her morning bathing routine. An hour later she emerged, clean and refreshed from her bath, hair towel dried so it was just damp and therefore not wetting her kimono and combed with a brush she'd found in a drawer of the dresser whilst exploring.

She was more or less presentable and so decided to leave the room, that's what the other door must lead to – the outside. However, when pulling on the handle, she found it would not open, nor did it work when she pushed with all her might. She tugged at it for a little while longer before coming to the conclusion she was locked in.

Huh? Why was she locked up? Well, seeming as there was nothing she could do about it bar trying and most likely failing to knock the door down, she decided to amuse herself. She grabbed the brush and got rid of her tangles while her hair dried. Still bored she made the bed and tidied the small en suite bathroom she'd used.

Finally someone came into the room and she was relieved for once to find it was Inutaisho. She'd been waiting to yell at him ever since she arrived at the castle, and then ask him what happened yesterday seeming as she could not remember. While she was at it she could ask him a billion and one questions about why she was here, what he wanted, if the mark would ever go away and when she could leave.

"What are you doing up already onna."

Alright, that did it. "What do you mean, what am I doing up, it is late morning already after all? Why are you still calling me woman? I told you yester day that it was Higurashi or Kagome. It is not that hard – Ka-go-me! Talking about yesterday, what exactly happened yesterday, I can't remember a thing after entering the room with those demons in it!"

He blinked. "I see you are perfectly fine after all. I was merely concerned for your health and was wondering why you were up, seeming as you passed out on me yesterday. I see I needn't have worried."

"Passed out? I don't remember falling unconscious."

"No, I do not imagine anyone would remember doing something such as that."

"Care to explain?"

"I am the Lord of this castle, and the Western Lands, I will not have you address me and order me with such disrespect, Ka-go-me."

"So you will allow me to order things from you, respectfully? Would you please explain to me the whole passing out thing yesterday Inutaisho sama."

He blinked again, and then chuckled, he had been doing that a lot recently, was it all because of her? He had thought he would be just as stoic as his son, but he laughed when with her, was it the things she said?

She glared at him with her stoniest stare.

"So you remember nothing."

"I remember everything perfectly, I just want you to say what happened anyway for my amusement," was her reply. He was asking for satire really, hadn't she just said she couldn't remember what happened?

He laughed at her again, but this time she knew it was because of what she'd said, and she was wondering whether he was always this jovial. She'd intended to anger him, but she had not managed to do that as of yet, she would have to work on it.

"You survived about two minutes before you started to go green. Their auras immediately threatened yours when sensing you and sensing your miko abilities. Your aura rose in challenge automatically and you were smothered."

Well that explained that. What now? Oh yes, her billion and one other questions still had to be answered. He beat her to it.

"You chose the blandest Kimono in the wardrobe, I know for a fact there were at least a dozen in there."

"And here I was worried because I took the liberty of wearing one."

"They belong to you; there is no need to be worried about wearing them."

"They aren't mine, they belong to you."

"Consider them a gift."

"A gift?"

"Yes, I'm giving you a gift, the act of giving something to another without requiring payment of any sort in return."

"Oh, thank you I guess."

He nodded in response.

"Why did you really bite my neck?"

He blinked again; he couldn't tell her he was marking her as his property.

"Couldn't you just tell everyone that I'm a guest and they are not to cause me any trouble? You are their Lord."

"This is easier."

"For you maybe, but now I have a burning pain in the side of my neck that hurts when I turn my head."

"It is still hurting?" Of course it was, she was a human, not a demon, it would take a little while for her to become accustomed to it.

"Yes, it hurts."

She was well aware that she was whining now, but it was her way of venting her pent up anger and confusion. It was much better than screaming profanities at a demon Lord who she had already pissed off not a day ago.

In an instant she was in his arms, head being tilted to the side, hair falling over one shoulder bearing her neck. Then his mouth was on her mark, his tongue rolling over it, suckling the cut, soothing the burning pain there. She was struck between something gross happening and knowing that to him it meant something completely different. This wasn't him coming onto her or threatening her, only getting rid of the pain in the only way he knew.

She still tensed up and closed her eyes waiting for it to be over.

"I'm only getting rid of the pain Kagome," he whispered in her ear, "there is no need for such a reaction; I'm not going to hurt you." She didn't see the mischievous twinkle in his eye, he knew exactly what sort of reactions and thought patterns this sort of forward action would incur in a human female.

"Umm, yeah, I am feeling loads better now, so you can let go."

"Good, I shall have some food sent up to you and come for you in a couple of hours. I have some things to prepare, then I can give you a tour of the palace."

With that he was gone.

'A tour of the palace?' She was not planning on staying so long she would need to bother learning her way around. It took her weeks to find her way around middle school without her nose buried in a map, in a castle of like 1000000 rooms and corridors; it would take her years to be confident in the hallways.

Then it suddenly struck her he had left her without her asking him her questions and getting her answers. She ran to the door and flung it open as he hadn't locked it behind him, though he had put up a barrier preventing her leaving.

"HEY! INUTAISHO! I HAVE LOADS OF QUESTIONS STILL FOR YOU TO ANSWER! COME BACK HERE!" She ordered in a voice loud enough for the whole of the Western kingdom to hear and enough to bring Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru running from the feudal era. "Please," she added quietly when no one came.

"Well since you asked so nicely," said a voice from directly behind her.

Kagome let out a shriek of surprise and turned around so fast she almost got whip lash on the back on her neck. "You, how did you get behind me so quickly without me noticing?" She pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"I'm a Taiyoukai," in a flash he behind her again his arms wrapped around her waist teasingly, "I have super speed."

"It's freaky."

"Too fast for human eyes to follow."

"You didn't answer any of my questions! I've told you the future and I want some answers in return. Why am I here? I've told you the future so what more do you want? How long will I be here? What is this mark for? What's with this glamorous room? Why did you give me all of the kimonos? Why are you so interested anyway?"

A pair of fingers pressed themselves against her lips. "When will you learn to stop demanding things, Kagome? Call me by my title, Touga sama, or Lord Touga and maybe I will consider answering your questions in return."

"Why should I give you airs and graces when you have given me no reason to respect you? You kidnapped me, told me I could not leave until you said I could, you locked me in a room, bit my neck, and have given me no answers on any of this all."

"Hush," he said softly, placing his hand over her mouth this time. He drew out an apple from his sleeve and tossed it at her. "Come on," he said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of that room, deciding all work he had to do could wait. "Let's do that tour now, we'll become better acquainted with each other and all questions will be answered." 'Or forgotten,' he added silently, that would work too.

His demands for respect were so half-hearted he didn't believe them himself. He could not convince Jaken to pay him respect with the way he asked her. The truth was he had no desire for her to call him by his title. She would have to do so when in front of others of course, but she was his little pet, and did not need to. There were two sorts of pets, ones which were hopelessly devoted and broken, and would carry out any deed you wanted them to no matter what, and then you got the one of a kind rambunctious ones.

Yes, Kagome was one of a kind.


	6. Dancing in the dojo

**Here we go chapter 6. Wow, I am loving these fast updates – go me! Forget the once a week crap, two or three days tops guys. Another long chapter here, I love this one because chibi Sesshy is in this one. New character Hiro too, he is all mine unlike the anime and other characters. Romance will begin soon now, and with it, will come a particularly nasty and possessive Touga, but I know you love it, I know I get a get a dig out of it. Either way, enough rambling from me, enjoy the story. Oh, and I've gotten loads of favourite authors and alerts and stuff so thank you! Don't forget to review so I can smile in self pride and incorporate any ideas you want me to include, as long as it does not mess up the plot. Saphireanime xxx**

**Chapter 6 – Fighting in the dojo**

Kagome forgot the name of each room as soon as it was said, and she knew that Touga knew this as well. She only started to pay attention once she got to the gardens – they were the most beautiful thing she had seen. He did not give her a chance to explore the gardens to the full extent and was whisking her off again.

She knew she was going to have to explore the place on her own again. It was when they got to the dojo that she ordered they stop for she had seen the most amazing that she had ever laid eyes on. She had just seen two drop dead gorgeous demons fighting, and it was so graceful and beautiful she could not take her eyes off of them.

Touga noticed how transfixed she was and ordered that she stay in the protected viewing area so she was not harmed. She was occupied and he had seen this fighting, especially between these two one hundred times before.

Bored and put out that his miko pet wanted to stay here and watch a fight rather than go with him and see the rest of the castle, he decided to go and do some work. There was a backlog of it now anyway, he would rejoin with her later, perhaps bring her some lunch. These two would most likely be fighting all day.

The battle was between a neko demon and a dog demon, no surprise there then, they were natural enemies, even in this era, whatever era it was. It did not seem to be a serious fight, as in they weren't out to kill or seriously maim each other, although they were not exactly 'play fighting' either, it was training.

The neko was tall and muscled all over his body, a trait that seemed to be with most demons powerful enough to hold a human form. He had pointed elf ears at the side of his head like Touga did, with short light brown hair which was spiked up on his head. She did not know how he was doing that and wondered if he was using his youkai powers as she knew for a fact that they had not invented hair gel in this time. He looked to be about twenty two or twenty three years of age, although he was probably about four or five hundred years old given the ridiculous long life spans of demons.

He had an easy smile on his face as he battled, and although he was being fierce on his opponent, he was making it look easy for him, like he was just enjoying a simple work out, maybe that was all it was to him.

His opponent on the other hand seemed to be dead on his feet. Sweat was pouring off of him and he was snarling at his opponent in anger as he attacked, and was continually coming off as the loser after each blow. He was also much more injured than the cat demon, not seriously so, especially for a powerful demon with their healing rates and fame for being able to sustain huge amounts of pain before letting any show.

His beautiful silver hair came down past his shoulders and was all wild and windblown from the fighting. His amber eyes were rimmed with red and he was following every movement of his opponent. He did not miss one piece of footwork, one flex of his claws; he did however happen to miss Kagome hidden in the viewing rows watching the two of them with fascination, his attention was solely on the neko.

Kagome knew how important that undivided attention was in battle, you must never take your eyes off of you opponent, she was no threat and not part of the battle, he did not need to notice her. She was glad that he did not seem to know she was there because she did not want his performance hindered or changed in any way because of her presence, she wanted to see him and his fighting skills as they were.

His blue moon on his forehead seemed to glow as he fought, and the magenta stripes adorning his cheeks were slightly jagged, but he was not transforming. Kagome smiled upon the chibi Sesshoumaru, he looked to be about twelve years old at the moment. He was far too young to be fighting so fiercely, but that's why he was the killing perfection in this early twenties, and stoic and so graceful, powerful and victorious in battle.

It was so beautiful, it was fighting and it was dangerous and horrifying, but still beautiful. The grace, the strength of the fighters, the fast movements, it was almost like watching dancing. The footwork was so swift and the way they interacted with each other was so cool for lack of a better word. The neko was elder and obviously the more experienced of the two, his movements seemed almost choreographed.

They were not using weapons, just their bodies, but they both had fangs and claws to fight with so it was not like they were unarmed, they were both strong demons. They were both cut up and bleeding, but it was Sesshoumaru who was really injured. Kagome wanted them to stop so they were not hurt, but at the same time, she did not want them to stop because it had been such a sight to see. She felt privileged to have been able to watch them, she had always thought of fighting as vivid dancing.

"It is time to stop this now Sesshoumaru," The neko ordered, retracting his claws so they were nails again. "We have been fighting since daybreak and it is time to take a break from this," he turned his back, ending the battle. Kagome did not miss his quick glance up at her, who had been watching them transfixed for near an hour now.

"Do not turn away from me Hiro!" Sesshoumaru shouted, charging at him top speed, claws glowing green and at the ready.

Without seeming to even be thinking, Hiro turned around and threw him to the ground. Kagome had never seen Sesshoumaru be so easily defeated time and time again. The way the pup Sesshoumaru fought too was like Inuyasha, wild, impulsive, angry. It made her smile just watching him; he was just like his brother when younger.

"I said that we have done enough!" The neko Hiro ordered with a growl of finality, "So we shall stop for now."

"How am I meant to grow stronger and be able to surpass my father if you will not allow me to train?"

"You have not eaten yet today so cannot hope to perform your best, and we both could do with a break. You are coming off worse after each blow and so are obviously not ready to battle your own father who is twenty times the warrior I am."

"That is exactly why we must continue!"

Without thinking, Kagome jumped into the dojo from where she was at the sidelines and hollered, "Sesshoumaru, stop!"

He froze and wheeled on her, seeing her for the first time. He eyes widened at the sight of her and all of the red left is eyes.

"A powerful warrior once told me that to be truly wise in battle is to know when to back down," Kagome smiled, reciprocating Inuyasha's words, think about it, Inuyasha giving Sesshoumaru advice in battle. But his fighting style now was exactly like Inuyasha's fighting, which was not the best, so she could give him tips. She knew the warrior he grew up into, she'd seen him in action, and it was nothing like the child who was fighting now.

"I've been watching you for an hour now and you fight with such ferocity and you are both amazing. You are just going to make yourself ill and hurt if you do not keep yourself hydrated, fed and rested, otherwise you cannot hope to do well in battle."

Sesshoumaru and Hiro just stood and stared at the intriguing young miko who had just appeared from the side of the dojo.

"Who are you ningen?" Sesshoumaru ordered, finally seeming to regain control of himself, turning into a stoic statute like his father.

She put her hands on her hips. "The name is Kagome, not ningen, onna, miko or anything else you may decide to call me," she said with a slight frown. "And it is very nice to meet you two too," she said with a slight bow and smile.

That is how Touga found the three of them later and he could not stop the red from entering his eyes or the snarl from ripping through his chest. She was sitting on the dojo floor, with his son on one side of her and Hiro on the other. They seemed to be deep in conversation, and from the first time since coming here she seemed to be truly happy. His jealousy reached a peak, the first one to see her smile was meant to be him, but here she was without a care in the world around his son and his teacher.

She was laughing and joking as she talked, seemingly without a care in the world. What surprised him most though, was that Sesshoumaru who had always been more stoic than him did not have his mask up at all. He was smiling along with her, and it was a genuine smile too, not one conjured up to humour his pet. He did not partake in much conversation but he seemed to be listening and did not seem to care about their close proximity.

He was usually 'touchy' with lack for a better word about his personal space and did not even like his own family getting too close. Even when he was younger he never did like to be given hugs and be touched much, he had always been closed off. Yet with this miko who he had only just met did not seem to apply. Their legs and shoulders were touching because of how close they were sitting together, and that just wasn't his son.

Hiro had always been a charmer and his smiles and part in the conversation was no surprise there. He would have to keep a close eye on that cat though just in case he decided to b overly friendly with Kagome. The miko was _his _pet; he had marked her to show everybody he had laid down claim to her. But that pesky feline did not seem to ever let things like that hold him back, even when the marker was him – Lord of the West – his lord. His friendliness was going to be the death of him if he was not careful.

The miko was not his mate, he was even more protective of his mate, but she was still his, and he still did not like anyone else being so familiar with her, especially since he had not been so familiar with her yet. He had embraced her and suckled on her neck to heal her mark, and although that was not the only reason he did it true, he had had impure thoughts on his mind at the time, it had not been with her consent.

Sesshoumaru could be excused, he had to get along with her actually, otherwise there would be unnecessary arguments, and he was just a kid anyway. Hiro was another matter, he was just a worker here, he meant nothing to her, and he should know better anyway. He knew she was marked, he could tell without even having to see it, he could smell its presence, and he also knew what the mark meant.

"No way, you fight like this every day!" Kagome exclaimed, staring at Hiro in shock, and then at Sesshoumaru. "So you must heal pretty quickly to be able to endure that training every day, you seem pretty beat up."

He looked put out by her comment, "I am not always so badly injured, I was not at my best, but I shall choose not to take offense."

He was still smiling, so Kagome considered herself forgiven.

"He is never the victor though," Hiro cut in.

Sesshoumaru let out a quiet growl, but he did not reply or try to defend himself like she expected him to.

"Well I still think that the both of you are tremendous warriors, I could not take my eyes off you, it was awe inspiring."

They both glowed from the compliment.

"You were so fast and strong, I could not do that."

"Of course not," Sesshoumaru snorted slightly, "after all, you are only a-"

"A human?" Kagome cut in, slightly aggravated at his dismissive tone at her abilities. "A child? A girl? For you information, I am not so pathetic. I am a miko and I can protect myself just fine, I just happen to not be as good as either of you."

"Really."

"Really, really, I can fight."

He leaned into her, "show me."

"I'd love to, but alas, I have no weapons"

"What do you usually fight with?"

"Bow and arrows."

"What about your hand to hand combat?"

Her look told him she knew next to nothing.

"Swordsmanship?"

"O.K. First it would be swordswomanship, and second, no I was never taught how to wield a sword. Actually I was never taught how to wield a bow and arrows either but I was forced to learn for various reasons."

"So you are only trained in one aspect of battle, you would not be able to fight unarmed, that shows that you do indeed need protecting."

Kagome gave him a much earned scowl, but alas, it was true. "Then I shall rely on Hiro and you to protect me," she replied icily. "Oh wait, scratch that, just Hiro and your father, you can be protected like me."

Hiro laughed, clearly enjoying that turn of the conversation, and Sesshoumaru, well he didn't seem to react at all, though his jaw tightened slightly, probably preventing him from making reply that would add fuel to her flame of anger.

Then an idea came across her and she said, "Do you think you could teach me?"

"I could," he replied still icy.

"Yes you could, but will you?"

"Hn, you just said you doubt my abilities, why do you not ask to be taught by someone who can actually fight?"

He was five years younger than her, in appearance at least, and that blow to his pride probably hurt him bad. Either way, she was not going to feel guilty over Sesshoumaru now, he was going to have to learn to deal with hurts to his pride. Really, if his ego grew any bigger his head would probably explode, from what she learnt; it was one of the only things that mattered to him, along with the Western Lands and Rin.

"Oh yeah you're right," she said lightly. She turned her back on him and turned instead to Hiro who was still paying attention to her. "Would you teach me Hiro sensei?"

"I'll do it," Sesshoumaru said immediately.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru sensei!" She gushed in a melodramatic voice.

Just then Inutaisho appeared right next to them, and he looked... pissed, as in really angry, but Kagome could think of no reason as to why.

"Good afternoon Touga sama," she said with a forced smile, because it was hard to smile genuinely when he looked ready to gut someone.

He growled in reply.

"Is something wrong?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Eventually the red left his eyes, but he did not reply.

He extended his hand to her rather graciously, completely blanking his own son and Hiro who were sitting either side of her. "Come," he ordered, his narrowed amber eyes boring into her navy blue ones, looking like he was not going to accept anything less than complete obedience right now. She didn't like being given orders of any sort, she had her fiery personality and her naivety was just downright sad and pitiful sometimes, but she wasn't stupid. She knew when to show her attitude, and when to give in.

"Alright," she said, taking the hand offered.

As soon as her fingers interlaced with his, he yanked sharply and she shot upwards and stumbled, falling onto his chest.

Her face blazed red, but did not dare to look back to see the expressions on her new friends' faces. She heard no snickering, but did not know what they were thinking. She had no time, a familiar arm wrapped around her waist and she was being towed along quite rapidly. She could barely force her legs to keep up, taking about three steps for each one of his strides. As she ran, she caught a glimpse of Hiro's face, and he was... frightened.


	7. That girl

**O.K. so Touga goes crazy in this one and his possessiveness and obsession grows this just kind of explains his behaviour in later chapters and is a good one to re read if you get a little lost later.**

**Chapter 7 – That girl**

Touga was not thinking anything as he tugged her along behind him. His thoughts were haywire and all he knew was that he had to get the two of them out of there before he did something he would likely later regret, like hurting his own son and his teacher. He shook his head as he walked, trying to push his beast which had worked its way to the surface through his jealousy back into the most inner confines of his mind.

There was no reason really for him to be so jealous and angry over her actions. He had allowed her to stay and watch the two of them fight, and being such a gentle and friendly creature she had started to converse with them. Now she was making friends, well at least she was happy, but that still did not change the fact that she was his.

No, nothing would ever change that while he had a say in it.

Maybe it was time for him to make it clear that she belonged to him and no one else. Maybe it was time to show her who was dominant, maybe... maybe... what was he thinking? He was acting like a puppy who had caught someone else using his favourite toy. However, when he thought about it, that was the exact situation, except he wasn't a puppy.

What did he want then? He wanted his pet to go to no one but him, yes, that would be nice, but it wouldn't be her. If Kagome was a timid little thing then she would not be the girl he had decided to mark. He marked her because of her fiery attitude and the fact she was so different, and he had said he was looking forward to the arguments and change.

Argh, this girl was so troublesome, so wonderful. She had done nothing wrong, and that just made it all... better... worse... both or undecided? She was just so different, and that affected everything she came into contact with, making that different to. She had changed Sesshoumaru with one conversation; made him laugh, made him smile, and made him talk back. Would she change him too eventually? As much as he didn't want to admit it, he thought it likely, and what about her, would he change her?

This girl.

Kagome Higurashi, miko from the future.

He did not understand her at all, and what's more, he did not know whether he even minded that much, with her. He didn't like not understanding, that came with being who he was, with being a Lord. He liked to know everything; he was used to knowing everything, learning all there was to learn, because he was meant to be the strongest Lord of all the lands. He was used to knowing everything, to being comfortable with that, but he still knew nothing about her. He had not known her long, and had a lot of time still to get to know her, but she irked him.

She made all that different, 'all that' being all he had ever known, the foundations upon which all he had been brought up on. Ever since he was a pup, the lessons, the rules, they were all different. She shook them, and he could do no more than stand by and let her. She shook him, and again, he stood back and let the shudders run through him. He had known her for such little time and already the shaking had made him fall a couple of times.

He had not even had the time to reach out wildly and grab her to bring her down with him most of the time. In fact most of the time it was like she pushed him and just stood there laughing while he lay face down in the dirt before helping him up. He liked that about her too, was there anything he disliked? It was because she was unpredictable, new, different change, and the only one to make him fall, so far, so often.

The very first time he fell when he first met her, no, first seen her appear before him and the snake youkai he had not been able to defeat. He fell because her scent had been so intoxicating to him, and it still was. That was another reason why he liked to be near her at all times, so he could continuously breathe in her scent.

He fell immediately afterwards when she started talking, just that made him fall again. He liked her voice, and it was another thing he wanted to bask in and keep all to himself. Even though her words were mistaking him for his son and revealing she was not all she appeared to be. It was also the fact she was from the future, another difference from everybody else. This meant she could be useful, she knew an awful lot – more than him, he did not know what to make of that, or how to feel about it, she knew more than he.

He fell again when he healed her shoulder and tasted the sweet nectar of her blood. That led to him falling again when he bit into her neck and marked her. He could not help but gaze at it once more as they walked. Falling usually meant a moment of weakness, but he regretted none of his actions while he had been on the ground – fallen. He especially revelled in this choice, making her his, now if only he could make her understand that too.

He fell this morning when she screamed for him to come back, as an order, to answer her questions, and he did come back, though he told her nothing, he couldn't, he managed to pick himself up before he did. He fell again though right now when he caught her doing no more than just simply talking to his son and Hiro, the cat warrior.

He experienced jealousy and anger like he had never known, feelings he had not felt before, feelings he had not known he possessed. He had always been so calm and collected; he believed he had stopped himself from acting so brashly, so childishly. Such feelings could lead to his downfall in battle and he had purged himself from distractions like intense feeling. But again, all that was turned around when it came to her, she brought those emotions, however negative, back out in him. When he saw his pet so carefree and easy in the company of others, and those others so jovial with her, he just snapped.

His beast had risen to the surface, red in his eyes, and did not even know why. It had been uncalled for melodrama; it was yet another thing he did not understand, one more thing he did not understand about her. But this was not her, no, she was linked to his reaction true, and so it was still her fault, but this time, that was him.

He nodded to himself in self assurance. That meant that he could consider his most recent question as answered – she was changing him. Already she was doing that. Every single person had become a threat who could take his pet away from him, even his own son, even Hiro... well Hiro would be anyway, he flirted with everything that moved.

He had become fiercely protective, possessive even, such things he had vowed as a noble warrior of truth and demanding of respect he would never become. He – she made him fall time and time again and he couldn't help but wonder if a time would come when he didn't pick himself back up again. No, he would make her fall too, he'd done so when he licked her neck this morning, she had been speechless, and he could do it again and again, and he would. It was just another game, with dire consequences and huge prizes.

The other Lords would be coming soon for a quarterly meet and questions would certainly arise. They would notice something about their strange relationship and find out she was no ordinary obedient pet that many demons of high power and status liked to keep. Even if they put on a facade when in front of others – you can never lie to a Taiyoukai, especially not an inu. Deceit and lies were bitter and so they would soon know their public faces were fake. He found that he did not even care, because she was his Kagome.

She made him think, she made him wonder, she made him question. He liked it. It was as if she listened to him when he talked to her, on the rare occasions he had, she actually listened to what he was saying, not, not 'as if', she did. She did not follow blindly because he was a Lord; in fact she had no respect for him because he was yet to earn it from her. She had standards and requirements to be met, like him, he liked that also. Blind obedience was tiresome and she was the other extreme, and while something inside him, probably his beast, yelled out for him to tame her, he also had no desire to change her.

She also asked questions back, and even though he didn't answer most of them, to prevent her getting so scared she immediately tried to run way, he liked that too. She argued with him, she complained, she answered back with no fear of repercussions, brave and stupid at the same time he noted, all because it was her, Kagome.

Arguing was something he had hardly ever experienced before, even from when he was a pup, it was never something he had had to do; he had always received everything he wanted. No one had ever crossed him before or disagreed, no one had ever dared, she was the first to do so. It was not like he was no good at arguing, but after hardly ever having arguments; it felt good, like a sense of relief – it was different.

She actually told him 'no,' she disagreed with him, she made him think twice. She made orders of her own, even though she knew full well who he was, he had made sure of this by questioning her just in his surprise at her lack of respect and her responses to him, his station just made her do it more. It was a weird feeling, and even though he enjoyed it, he pushed it; he pushed everything, often way too far.

Argh, that girl, it was so complicated, she was so complicated, and that in itself drew him in, and kept doing so, more and more, always, further and further. He was hooked, he was obsessed with her, he could even admit it, and it had been merely days, no a day, and already he was obsessed with her. That was another thing that was purely him, his obsession over a female ningen, a child, her changing him.

He let his shoulder droop as he continued to tug her along behind him in something akin to defeat for some reason he did not quite know. It was useless. She was different, change, she was making him wonder, making him halt, making him second-guess. When confronted with her he found he was not sure of anything, not even himself. It was dangerous to doubt, especially for him, he had to be headstrong and ready at all times.

Yet with her, yes... with her it was like all that didn't even matter anymore. His station, his lands, his son, his servants, even his mate, nothing mattered or came into play with this girl. Argh, this girl, it was all about this girl now.

That girl, Kagome Higurashi.

Just who was she?

What was she?

He was still thinking this, wondering about her when he placed her at the table and had lunch brought out to them. See, he was looking after her, she had had nothing but an apple today, because she had answered back to him and he had wanted to spend all his time with her – had he fallen then too? It was mainly fruit and cheese, not much meat, because humans did not eat as much meat, and had it burnt anyway. See how he looked after her, he knew about her diet, if only he could understand her.

He was still thinking about what she was as he watched her eat gratefully. He did not disguise his staring, he felt no need to, she was his pet and had better get used to it. She was uncomfortable with his gaze he could tell but watched her as she ate.

Kagome Higurashi, intriguing miko of the future.

My Kagome.


	8. Train the miko

**Here is the next chapter – wow two in a day! **

**Chapter 8 – Train the miko**

Inutaisho did not like the Lords visiting, ever; it was just even worse now that Kagome was here. He was going to have to be very careful. First things first, he had to lay down some rules with her for now. She had to learn that at least while the Lords were here she had to play the part of a servant, behave, show him respect and obey him. Everyone would know she was not a servant as soon as they saw her and he would not treat her as one either, but he could not have the Lords know he had acquired a weakness.

He was striding through his palace with surprising speed, eager to see her and make sure she was alright. He had scared her pretty badly yesterday with the swift exit from the dojo and then the prolonged staring at her. He had offered her no explanations of course, but she was probably used to that from him by now.

With her rooms being right next to his, he was the first one who saw her in the mornings, him before anyone else, and it was the same case for her. She had started getting up earlier recently, without telling him, and he had had to do the same to meet her. He didn't sleep as much as humans anyway, but there were certain rituals he liked to get done in the early hours of the morning before anyone else was awake.

He found that the door to her room was unlocked and there was no barrier around it. After her first morning here he had learnt not to do that anymore, but had given her a means to lock the room herself from the inside. What's more, she's a miko; she is able to put a barrier around her room and had expected her to. He was glad she had not too in a way; perhaps it meant she trusted him to keep her safe, to not hurt her.

He knocked on the door out of courtesy but he got no answer. He entered the room with a call of "Kagome," to make sure she was awake and to dart under the covers or something if she was indecent. He immediately noticed that she was not here in the room at all, he scent was everywhere so he had assumed she was here, but the place only smelt like her because she had been sleeping in here and touched the furniture ext.

He anger peaked and he let out a frustrated growl, he really needed to lay down some rules. The Lords would be coming soon and he couldn't have a miko running around his castle like she owned the place. Well she didn't do that, and he did plan on her living here, but a facade had to be put on for the Lords. They were not dumb and would probably see the facade straight away, but as long as it looked like there was nothing to question, no questions would be asked, it was a corrupt system, and for the very first time, it worked for him.

He left the room in a swirl of white robes and fury he sniffed the air to catch her scent and it stood out amongst all the other scents of the world that invaded his senses. That was just him though, he smelt everything, the mark made her stand out, and easy to find, it was coming in useful an awful lot, more than he thought it would.

He strode outside and found that while following her smell, he was heading towards the dojo. Was she there watching Sesshoumaru and that cat again? She had better not be, otherwise he may not be able to hold back, and cat blood would be spilt, once she could not see of course. He would hold back on his son, he could never cause his own pup harm. Why the hell was she in the dojo... again, she saw it yesterday

He strode through the dojo side doors and into the viewing area. He was prepared for seeing her there, watching in fascination at the fights before her. The scene that actually confronted her was so much worse. She was not the one watching in fascination, Hiro was, and in less than a second, so was he. The ones sparring in the training area were Sesshoumaru and the very pet he had been tracking down.

Sesshoumaru was dressed in his armour like he would be for a battle and lunged at her with his claws extended. Kagome was standing there in the middle of the dojo ready to endure his attack; a sword that was a bit too big for her was clasped in her hands. She was so small really it was no surprise that the katana was too big for her, and Sesshoumaru could immediately tell she was new to the weapon.

Even the way she held it was wrong, with both hands, too far up on the hilt, trying to gage its weight. Her stance too was wrong, she was off balance and closed in on herself in defence, she was so unconfident she would be a snack for Sesshoumaru.

She saw his son's eyes glow red as he closed in on her and she squealed in terror as he descended on her. Then suddenly power crackled and he was lying on the floor at her feet, burn marks on the palms of his hands and he looked at her in confusion. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru sensei," she gushed as she dropped to her knees beside him, "I just got frightened when your eyes went red and I acted out of instinct, I didn't mean to."

'_Sensei" _Inutaisho fumed silently. She was getting Sesshoumaru who could barely keep himself in check during a battle to teach her how to fight? Granted, even he was better than her, she looked like she had never seen a sword before, let alone hold one, and she definitely could not wield one, it was amusing in a way.

Sesshoumaru glowered up at her, "that is the third time you have done that today!"

"It's how I've always protected myself, it is automatic!"

"You need to stop if you want to learn how to wield a sword."

"I don't know how and all you are doing is lunging at me, I can't defend myself if I don't know how to use what I've been given!"

Sesshoumaru really looked at hr then and seemed to realize something. He came up behind her; even at twelve he was just as tall as her and much more muscled. He noted Kagome did not even stiffen when he did that.

"Your stance is wrong," he told her, noticing for the first time. "Widen your stance a bit; your feet are too close together. That's right, now crouch down a bit, no, not that far, yes that's right. Now, you're holding the weapon wrong."

His arms came around her and held the sword as well. he was being so familiar with her, a snarl came to his lips without him even thinking. This caught the attention of Hiro, though Inutaisho guessed he had noticed him as soon as he entered.

He gestured at the two youngsters below them, "they are getting along awfully well, and wouldn't you agree, my Lord."

"Hn," he didn't want to, but the cat was right, they were.

"Kagome is a good influence on him; his battle technique has changed overnight. He went from going down after each blow, to almost defeating me earlier this morning. It is all because of what Kagome said to him yesterday, and now he has become a sparring partner instead of fodder, you'll battle him soon."

"What is the meaning of this Hiro?" Inutaisho ordered as he looked at the children training below him in the arena. Sesshoumaru really was making a good teacher now Kagome had practically ordered him to. He seemed so much more mature, more mature than yesterday, all through one conversation with the miko.

Argh. That girl.

"What do you mean my Lord?"

"Why is she training to fight with a sword?"

"Well it turns out she only knows how to fight with a bow and arrows and put up a protective barriers with her miko powers. Sesshoumaru offered to teach her how to use a sword and hand to hand combat."

She wanted to learn how to fight? She went to his son first and Hiro before she came to him? He would have refused though anyway, and he planned on putting a stop to this as well. She was his little pet, and he could protect her, he would do so, for everybody. He wanted to protect her; she had to need to be near him for it. She did not need to know how to fight, she was not meant to even know archery.

"She's a fast learner," Hiro mentioned as if he had read his mind and wanted to get on his nerves. Damn that cat, he was always aggravating him, but he could not do anything. Sesshoumaru had chosen the neko out of over one hundred applicants, some of them inus, some of them wolves and other noble breeds. He had hand-picked the cat to teach him and that effectively places the neko under his and Sesshoumaru's protection.

"I'm putting a stop to this foolishness," he mentioned striding forward, but Hiro's hand closing around his upper arm stopped him.

"Wait my Lord, why do you want to do that?"

"You know why Hiro, so do not pretend to be ignorant. She is mine, my pet, you know this, I know you do – you have seen the mark. She is mine, mine, my pet, I provide for her and I can protect her, she doesn't need to know how to fight."

"But she is enjoying herself."

"I do not care; she can find something else to do to entertain herself. She is a kitten to me, or maybe a kitsune, not a fighting cock."

Hiro looked a little taken aback.

"But she is doing wonders for Sesshoumaru as well. By teaching her he improved drastically as it improves his ow understanding. She progressed him more in one night than all my fifty years of schooling him."

Touga found himself torn.

"Please let her continue to train with him."

He set his jaw – for his son. "I will allow it to continue, but I shall be present during these sessions and shall decide when they take place. They are not to last more than two hours; she is a human and needs more rest and nourishment than a demon."

"Kagome Higurashi!" He called out, striding into view, scaring the two youths half to death with his sudden appearance. They both snapped the heads up to him, moving in synch, which just ticked him off even more.

They both nodded their heads in a bow.

"The training is over for today," he said with finality. His son was innocent in this, he was only a pup, Kagome was the one to blame, and he had to discuss this with her. "Hiro will explain matters further; I need to talk to you."

He didn't offer his hand for her to take, but grabbed her upper arm and walked off, towing her along behind him like yesterday.

Sesshoumaru looked dejected, like he had just had his favourite toy confiscated. Hiro was there immediately to comfort him and explain to him the rules laid down by his father. It was no fun playing when you were watched while it happened, but there was no questioning the demon Lord once he had his mind set on something.

"Why do you want to train?" he asked her, setting her down on the bed. They were in his rooms for privacy. He towered over her, but he was managing to keep the red out of his eyes, the fury and jealousy though was still clear, to him at least. Thankfully she was not looking in his eyes, he had scared her again and she did not want to meet his face.

"Do you feel threatened?" He asked her.

The truth was, she did feel threatened, by him, but she could not tell him that. It was about time she learnt how to fight anyway. She shook her head. "I just wanted to learn, I've always been the one that is protected."

"Is it so bad being protected?"

"Well, yes, sometimes, when my friends are hurt."

"You are placed under my protection while you are here, I shall not be injured, I can look after you perfectly fine."

"Well, when I leave I won't be."

You won't ever leave.

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"Well, you seem like you always have work to do, so I didn't want to bother you by asking you to train me, a weak human. What's more, you are so good, I am like, and well you would laugh at how pathetic I can be in battle. Sesshoumaru on the other hands is free as he spends most of his time fighting Hiro. He could fight me instead."

She enjoys his company more.

"You should have consulted me first, as Lord of the castle I need to give my permission for that to happen; after all it interferes with his lessons." That was the best he could think of, he was falling once again.

"I asked Hiro, his teacher."

"I am his father, and Lord."

"Alright, I'm sorry. But please let s continue, it's fun."

"Hn."

"Thank you!"

Damn it, he had fallen again.

"What I need to talk to you about is to do with something different." Actually, maybe a little training couldn't hurt. "The Northern, Southern and Eastern Lords are visiting the Western castle for a quarterly meet. You need to be on your guard, and not be as outspoken and carefree as you usually are around me." How exactly did he go about explaining this?


	9. Looking at the pictures

**So yeah, chapter titles are sucking aren't they? This story is a bit slow I admit, but it is going to belong so you have to wait for the romance and them content to come. You have to be patient; a relationship has to develop first, I don't like sudden love, or super meanness like rape, it doesn't do for with me, keep reading and review.**

**Chapter 9 – Looking at the pictures**

Kagome curled up on the soft seat big enough for six people, or one demon lord. She had been here for three nights now and this was her fourth evening. She liked the study; it was roomy and full of all sorts of books to read. Hiro had shown this place to her and had been told she was allowed to go in there when she wanted as long as the Inutaisho was not working in there and consequently had spent as much time as she could curled up in the study.

She had intended to spend all of her spare time with Sesshoumaru, preferably training. However Inutaisho insisted on joining them for those sessions which took all of the fun out of it seeming as the objective for them in the first place had been to spend time away from him. He had been monopolizing all of her spare time and training had meant to be a release from that but since he intervened she was never allowed to practise for more than two hours a day with or without Sesshoumaru and Hiro there.

Her feet were folded up under her and she was curled up much like a cat on the chair. It was the way she sat though when presented with such a comfortable looking piece of furniture. The book was in her hands and she reckoned she must look pretty weird but she didn't care, there was no one around to see her.

Suddenly Kagome felt the awfully familiar aura of a strong Taiyoukai behind her. Kagome cursed inwardly, well that was just typical. She did not have a chance to react before a deep voice said, "you can read?"

She lowered the book and leaned back in the chair, head hanging over the top of the seat. She saw the image of the Inutaisho upside down and just smiled in response. "Hello," she greeted before turning round to face him.

"You can read?" he said again.

She rolled her eyes, why was that such a big deal? He even looked a little angry at the fact, everyone could read damn it! "No," she replied, putting the book which was some sort of adventure novel down in her lap. "I just like looking at the pictures," she said, pointing t the intricate drawings, "of course I can read."

"I did not know you could," he carried on, eyes still narrowed accusingly as if she did something wrong, "why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask, it's inconsequential and not something you say to everyone you meet. Hey, I'm Kagome Higurashi and by the way I can read."

"Most girls, especially those of lower classes cannot read."

"I'm not most girls," she said coldly, pulling the book back up to her face again.

"That I know all too well."

She did not answer.

"You're sitting in my chair," he said, he was standing right next to her, glaring down at her with a flicker of what looked like mischief in his eyes.

"Your chair?"

"Yes."

"What's with the chair next to this one?"

"Nothing."

"Well then can't you sit there?"

His smirk appeared and Kagome knew something bad was about to happen.

Suddenly she was not sitting in the comfortable arm chair anymore, but on Inutaisho's lap, still clutching the book. She was still technically in the chair, but she felt a little put out, couldn't he have found somewhere else to sit, there were other chairs, and if he had to sit here, then she would find somewhere else.

"O.K. I get it, this is your chair," Kagome stuttered, tripping over her words and trying to keep the blush from rising to her face. "Can you let me up please," she said, feeling his arms around her waist, securing her in place.

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel comfortable sitting like this with you."

"That's too bad, I like it very much."

Kagome was determined not to let him know just how much she did not like this and give him the satisfaction of her discomfort. She sniffed and started to read once more, settling into his lap trying to get used to the odd feeling. He too seemed to relax and Kagome was getting steadily more nervous because he was acting as if she belonged there. In fact, he seemed more relaxed now she was sitting on him. Fine, there was no harm in amusing him for now, she would be going in a week or so anyway.

"Read to me," he said suddenly.

She looked up to find two amber eyes staring at her with that usual intensity. He was not doing anything himself, just sitting there with her on his lap. Was her reading to him something else for him to do? Read to him? What brought that request on? So random. "Excuse me; you want me to read to you? Why?"

"I want to hear your voice."

Kagome again saw no real point in her refusing to do it. "Umm, alright, you want me to start from the beginning or something?"

"It doesn't matter, I've read it before."

"O.K."

She was so uncomfortable about this, but he wasn't giving her a choice, she had grown skilled at reading into his tone, and this was an order she shouldn't disobey, so therefore she had to read aloud to him.

"_It was dark outside and the wind blew in and out of the tall looming trees. Yuki looked up at the night sky..."_

She carried on, page after page, wanting to stop, but not daring in case Inutaisho did not wish for her to. She would keep going until he said it was alright, but for now, he seemed to be enjoying himself greatly; well at least one of them was having a good time. He better enjoy it while this lasted, this was not happening again.

She had to admit that it was a good story and she enjoyed reading it. She just preferred to read on her own – and she was sitting on his lap. She never liked reading aloud, just in case she got something wrong, but that wasn't the case here. He just wanted to hear her voice, that it what he'd said, somehow she doubted things were so simple.

Suddenly a strange sensation came over her. There was a tickling feeling around her scalp and it took her a moment to realize what was happening. Inutaisho was stroking her hair? What was she a sort of cat to pet? She didn't question his actions, however strange it may feel, she was scared of possible answers she could receive. That's how she sat for the remainder of the evening seated on his lap while she read to him.

She was reading for about an hour, and she had felt her butt go to sleep, before she, without his permission, stopped. She closed the book, marking her page with a bookmark she had found lying around on a desk nearby. She said not a word, and neither did he, as she put it on a table nearby and then went to get off his lap.

Her plans for her conclusive exit were foiled as his arms tightened around her, keeping her firmly in place on his lap. She forced herself to meet his amber eyes and almost flinched at the usual intensity of the amber gaze.

"Why did you stop?" He demanded in a throaty growl. Kagome did not miss the faint trace of red in his eyes.

She held his gaze levelly and answered truthfully. "I have read for over an hour now and my voice is getting hoarse, I do not like to read aloud for that long. I was also getting bored, and tired as it is getting late in the evening, so I stopped."

He didn't look happy.

"I cannot read with no voice now can I?"

"Hn."

Typical Inu response.

"Can you let me up please? I want to go back to my rooms now; your legs must have gone to sleep with me on them for so long anyway."

"You are tired?"

"Yes."

He gave her no warning before she was suddenly in his arms bridal style and he was carrying her out of the room.

"I'm not that tired!" She cried out, alarmed at his actions, limbs flailing about. "I can walk by myself, put me down!"

"No." That was all he said, short and blunt, truthful, he carried her out of the door and along the corridor, heading for the stairs.

"Why?"

"This is quicker. Your human pace is slow and you get lost in this place far too easily, you would have fallen asleep in the study."

This was true, and on more than once occasion she had woken to Hiro kicking her in the side with a smirk on his face in the study. She had only been here a few days as well, but she had no idea Touga knew about her new sleeping place.

She was laid down in her bed with surprising care and grace. She had never been tucked in before, well, she probably was as a baby, but could not remember back that far. It was not an unpleasant thing to happen to her, it just felt weird, especially coming from the Lord of the West that was a feared warrior and ruled with an iron fist.

When he did that she saw care, a soft side, he had a rather weird way of showing it true, but it was still there, faintly glowing like a good side shining like a light in a darkened soul. He was a lot like Sesshoumaru will be really; he too lightened up when with his human ward. Is that what she was to Touga – was she his Rin? Maybe he did not know how to treat an adolescent human girl; he seemed to be looking at her as a cross between a cat and a child. Even so, maybe he was not as bad as she once thought.

He bent down so he was leaning over her and gently brushed her hair away from her neck so he could see her mark. He gently leant into it and licked the skin there; this was something he had been doing a lot recently. It too was not an unpleasant feeling, it still flared up in the evenings, and his healing saliva took away the pain.

Then he did something completely unexpected. He moved up and then pressed his lips to her in a gentle but searing kiss. She was so shocked she did not even react by trying to push him away; she was locked in the bed sheets and tired anyway. At her soft gasp of surprise he moved his tongue inside her mouth and locked with hers, dominating her mouth with ease. Again, she did nothing but stare back at him.

He let out a soft chuckle as he straightened and moved back from her bed. She was still speechless at his actions – he couldn't seriously think of her in that way could he? She was his Rin wasn't she? Sesshoumaru wasn't romantically interested in Rin was he? Kami – was he? But she wasn't Rin and Touga wasn't Sesshoumaru? Kami this was so messed up – she was in love with Touga's unborn son Inuyasha. Touga had to mate with Izayoi to get Inuyasha too, so he couldn't go developing romantic thoughts about her.

Romantic thoughts? Don't flatter yourself Kagome it was just a kiss.

"Goodnight," he offered before exiting the room.

A goodnight kiss? He seriously just gave her a goodnight kiss. This strengthened the Sesshoumaru/Rin theory a bit. You don't get goodnight kisses on the lips though unless it is from your boyfriend/husband/mate thing – whatever. Goodnight kisses are on your forehead or back of your hand, even on the cheek, but never on the lips. She could feel a migraine coming on, life was so complicated suddenly.

Who would have thought that pressing your lips onto another's could cause so much grief? She didn't ask for this. If it never happened again and the incident was swept under the carpet, things might return to normal and things would be okay. Somehow, Kagome feared, life and fate was not going to be so kind.

Just which Kami did she piss off now?

Oh Inuyasha, I really need you to save me now.


	10. Bribery

**Okay, chapter 10 people. **

**Chapter 10 - Bribery**

Kagome stood behind the Lord of the West as his personal servant. She was on one knee a couple of paces behind him to his right. One the right of the Lord beside him was Sesshoumaru, and on his left side his mate. Kagome had only ever seen the lady of the West a couple of times, and both of those meetings had been cordial and nothing more.

She recognized her as a whim of her mate's and dismissed her. She was not a threat to her family or the Western Lands, so in her eyes there was no need to pay more attention to her. She was not unkind, just arrogant because of her position, and thought of her as what she was, a whim. As long as she caused no trouble, the lady would cause no grief, and to be truthful, that relationship sat with Kagome just fine.

In front of her stood the visiting Lords, their pups, mates, and personal servants behind them. There was Lord Hideo and Lady Misaki of the South and their three pups, two twin girls who looked to be around seven years of age a younger boy who was only a baby and never left his mother's hip. They were cats like Hiro, and it turned out that he came from the South too. He later said he was going to be a teacher for that royal family instead but had been turned down. They already had a female teacher for their pups and did not yet need a male one for the younger boy, because at that point he had not been born.

Their personal servant was a rabbit demon, visibly about forty, so older than the Lord and Lady. He was trying to look sombre and collected but it wasn't working because he was obviously so pleased with himself to be chosen to be there with them and he had a rabbit tale, so he just looked cute to her instead. His chest was puffed out even though he was down on one knee like Kagome, obviously very proud to be there, unlike her, who would give anything to be anywhere else. But she and the dog general had an agreement, so she had to stick it out.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kagome, I have something I need to talk to you about which is of great importance," he said, sitting down on the chair in her room. She had only just gotten up and was decent, and he had entered the room without even knocking first._

_She felt the need to say nothing and just sat down on the foot of the bed, nodding her head to show she was listening._

"_The Lords and Ladies and pups of the four Kingdoms meet once every twenty five years to discuss the goings on in their lands, establish treaties and business opportunities. Last time this meeting was held in the Eastern Lands, and this time it is held in the Western. Next quarter it will be held in the Northern, then the Southern."_

_She nodded her understanding so far._

"_Each family brings a personal servant to accompany them who attends to their needs .I would usually choose Jaken, but this time I am choosing you. Before you explode on me as I can see you are readying yourself to, please let me explain. You see, with so many unfamiliar demons around who are not overly fond of mikos, you I fear, will be in danger, not life threatening, but I would like to keep you close to me to make sure no one attempts anything."_

_Kagome was not scared of any demons who came to visit, the only demon she feared was him. Who was going to be around to make sure that he didn't attempt anything like last night? She could still feel the goodnight kiss._

"_You will not actually be my servant and I will not ask you to do much if anything at all. It is only for the pretence; otherwise questions will arise as to what your relationship is to me. I am sure you do not want to be mistaken for my concubine."_

_He knew he had her with that._

"_Why can't you just say I am a servant?"_

"_Because when the Lords come to visit, my servants are to serve them as well, with three extra royal families to serve, they are all always busy, which is why they only have to suffer it for one month once every hundred years. You will be ordered around too, and being a human will not make them give you easier tasks, the fact will probably not even cross their minds, or if it does, it will be in a malicious way." _

"_When will the Lords be arriving?"_

"_One week from now."_

_She hadn't even been planning on staying that long, when would he let her go, didn't he know enough, she had been telling him things about her life in the feudal era, and the future she was from every day._

"_So I have seven days to learn how to be a servant," Kagome said with a slight smile, hoping to lighten her dark mood._

"_You only have to appear to be the part in front of the other Lords; I will not actually order you about. You only have to obey me, Sesshoumaru and my mate, and if the other Lords give you orders, you have the right to refuse."_

_That sounded... acceptable._

"_What do I get?" She asked._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well you're asking me to do something I don't want to, so how are you going to bribe me to make sure I don't mess up. Oh, and threats of punishment are not going to suffice Lord Touga, so think of something good. I am still a prisoner here you know, however much you may dress it up, as I am being kept here against my will." She said it with a straight face, so actually no smile for once, but she did not sound like a sad prisoner."_

_When she saw his shoulders move up and down in a silent chuckle she was annoyed it was all a joke to him, but glad he was going to get something._

_What he was actually thinking was 'why not indulge my pet, that is what they are for really, to be spoilt.' "Well what would you like?"_

_Kagome's face lit up with the choices before her. "I'd like to be able to tour the Western Lands as staying within the castle is restrictive and boring and it really is as if I am a prisoner. I'd like some pocket money too if I may to make the trips more interesting." What she did not say was that she wanted to go home, she did, but she did not request it. That is why The Inutaisho granted her wishes, conditionally._

"_Your terms are acceptable," he noted with a smile, "but when you are... touring, you will have an escort to make sure you remain safe, and that escort will be myself."_

_Well that certainly took the fun out of things, that was like saying you weren't grounded anymore but still not letting you out. But she had the week 'till they arrived, and the month they would be staying to work on him more._

"_Agreed."_

So here she was, on one knee behind the royal family of the West as their personal servant. Jaken if anything seemed pleased to not be the one to do it, as apparently, the other Lords did not like him much. Being a personal servant meant you had to follow the Lord around everywhere, so you were around the other Lords a lot too as most of the visit was compiled of meetings. Kagome thought of his unappealing looks, his whiny squawk and his nauseating subservience when he told her this and replied with, "I can't imagine way."

For some reason, the somewhat younger Jaken who was a lot more tolerant of humans back then, and she was not classified as an enemy to him either completely failed to note the sarcasm in her voice. She did not dislike this Jaken as she had nothing against him, and he her, but memories of his future self got in the way like they used to with Sesshoumaru. Her words however boosted his ego and he now considered her a friend.

There were some downs for her being the servant she was. One, her free time was practically nonexistent as she had to follow him around everywhere, unless she was told to follow Sesshoumaru, in which case, that was practically free time, she liked spending time with chibi Sesshy. He had said he would give her the evenings off, but she would spend the majority of those asleep, because she had to rise at the crack of dawn, which was getting steadily earlier to start tailing Touga again.

There was also the respect she had to give him. There was no 'Lord Jackass' now or even 'arrogant prick', a personal favourite. No, now it 'Yes my Lord' this, 'yes Touga sama' that, and bowing and curtseying, and not one single cuss allowed throughout the whole ordeal. She had to be all graceful and feminine and respectful, even grateful at her position. She had to be a lie, pretend she was someone she was not. It was fitting really, a girl living a life that did not fit her character, in a time not her own.

Where was she again? Oh, yes, the Lords.

There was Lord Kaoru and Lady Akira of the East with two pups, a boy of around seventeen, her age, and a girl who looked to be around six. They were foxes, and the eldest of the leaders; they also aged the slowest, one year for every fifty that passed. It was word going around that in a couple hundred years, when their eldest pup would be twenty one, Lord Kaoru would hand over his title and Lands and retire to some island with his mate.

None of the other Lords would dream of doing such a thing, especially with a pup so young, but they seemed to be jovial about the matter, jovial about their lives instead of uptight. What's more their eldest pup seemed to be proud and eager rather than despondent, resigned and resentful at the prospect of being Lord.

With one look at their eldest pup, his strong figure, his ginger hair and his beautiful tail, Kagome was instantly smitten with him and overcome with pride. She had always wanted to meet this man – demon, but never dreamed of having the chance, and she was not disappointed in the slightest; because from one glance she could tell he had a kind heart. She loved the kit in the feudal era and was without a doubt that this man was Shippou's father.

He would be able to handle it, Kagome reckoned; after all, Sesshoumaru is only in his early twenties when he becomes Lord of the West. Well, Sesshoumaru never had a choice seeming as his father died protecting a woman and baby brother he resented, but still. Kagome had no idea what sort of Lord he made, but he was definitely skilled in battle and very capable of protecting his pack so should be able to Lord over his Lands.

The Northern Tribe was a wolf demon pack; there was Lord Kouga, and his only son, also named Kouga. He had no mate; she passed away when her pup was born of a fever that none knew how to heal her from. Kouga looked to be the same age as Sesshoumaru, around twelve years of age, and she could not help but smile at the sight of him. This was the young man who would claim her as his woman in what – one hundred, two hundred years?

After introductions were over there would be dinner, which she did not have to attend, and then it would be the evening. Perhaps she could spend some time in the gardens by herself before she had to retire to bed. What a month she had ahead of her.


	11. Kouga's pack and marking property

**So here is the next chapter – hope you like. Kougas are getting themselves into trouble already, I might make them romantically interested in her, I might not. Does Shippou's father have a name – please tell me if he does. If he does not – what should I name him – I don't know too many Japanese names. Enjoy, read and review.**

**Chapter 11 – Kouga's pack and marking your property**

"Why are you crying?" Asked a child's voice from somewhere above her, very close by, it was strangely familiar too. Kagome looked up to see a wolf pup of about twelve years of age looking down at her with a curious expression.

She hastily rubbed her eyes with her sleeves and sat up in the long grasses of the garden so she was facing the wolf cub. He looked exactly like he did when he was older, just a couple of heads shorter with a bushier tale and shorter hair.

When she did not answer quickly enough for him he dropped to the ground so he was sitting in the grass with her and repeated his question. "I asked you why you were crying. Are you going to answer me girl?" Well he more like demanded an explanation more than asked the question again, he certainly was a prince, used to obedience just like the dogs she was living with.

"It's Kagome, Kouga, not girl, Kagome Higurashi. And my distress is difficult to explain, it is just all too much for me at the moment."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Didn't I just say it was difficult to explain?"

"Alright, I will dismiss it for now then, so tell me how you know my name."

"We were introduced when you first arrived, if you remember, I am Lord Touga's personal servant, so I was there when everyone came."

"Oh yeah, I remember you now, you were glowering at your master the whole time, and when you were dismissed you all but ran out the room."

"Glad I made an impression."

"So what are you doing out here anyway?"

"You sure are full of questions."

He made no answer to that and Kagome decided she might as well talk to the kid; they were good friends later in time after all. "I always come to the gardens when I can; they are beautiful after all, especially in the evening."

"What is so special about flowers?"

"Well, I've been asked that before, it is something to do with female ningens, we just like flowers and other pretty things."

"Why?"

"We just find them appealing to look at."

"That is it? Flowers have no use to them. You cannot eat them and they have no practicality to them whatsoever."

"That is true, I still like them though."

"You are a strange human."

"So I've been repeatedly told."

"Why would Lord Touga choose a female human as his servant?"

"Well I am different from most humans."

"You smell nicer than most humans, but all ningens could be like you if they just bathed more, why are you so special?"

"Well, a number of reasons really, they are all difficult to explain. I am a miko, but a miko that serves demons and hanyous as well as humans, anyone who needs my help. I was lost and without a home when Lord Touga found me, and now a serve him." Well that was sort of the truth, with a couple of major details missed out. That explanation shone Touga in an awfully good light too, but she could not tell this child she was a prisoner.

"That is different, especially for a miko, no wonder Touga sama found you, if anyone would, it would be him, no offense meant. Say, do you want to be in my pack too? You don't have to be a servant when with me, although every member holds his own, or if you join her own of course," he added with a small blush and a wink.

"As prince of the northern wolf tribe I am allowed to start forming a pack of my own already, even though I am only two hundred and fifty. Most wolves who want to be alphas and move away to form their own pack have to be five hundred to make sure they will be okay and not die because they are on their own.

You see, even those who want to move away are looked out for, that's what you do in a pack, you look after each other. So if you join my pack you do not have to worry about anything, as alpha I will make sure you are looked after. You are the only female too, and I don't doubt your ability to look after yourself or anything, I wouldn't ask a weakling to join, I only want strong members, but you'll be well protected."

Kagome didn't know whether to be flattered, creeped out or amused. Some of the things he said just angered her, but he was only a kid, and meant well. She vowed she was not going to get angry now in her alone time. "How many members do you have in your pack at the moment Kouga sama?" She asked, adding the honorific to humour him.

"As a member of my pack you only have to address me as Kouga, or alpha if you want to be more formal. To answer your question, if you join my pack there will be twelve members, and that's not even counting the wolves. Of course it is nothing compared to my father's pack which I am still a part of seeming as I will inherit it when my father dies. He has a little over one hundred members, not including the wolves, but it has had years to develop, mine is new." Man he sure liked to talk a lot, Kagome felt herself start to zone out.

"... and you can meet my right hand men, Ginta and Hakkaku. They have been my best mates ever since we were pups, they are only twenty years or so older than me, but I am still stronger and faster than them." Does he ever stop talking, and it is all boasting about him as well, his ego is bigger than Inuyasha's, Sesshoumaru's and Touga's put together.

"...you'll be alpha female immediately, and when other bitches join, because many more will, I will not demote you..." Sheesh, her ears were beginning to ring.

Finally she realized he was no longer talking about himself, he seemed to have run out of steam for the moment. "I would love to join your pack Kouga, really I would," and she really would, she would prefer running around with a bunch of kids than stay here, but duty called. She had promised to stay and behave, and Touga would probably hunt her down anyway.

"I have to stay here though Kouga, but you know what, we can still be great friends, and we could be a pack of two while you're visiting here. Who knows, maybe we will each other again in the future and then I can join you."

"You want to join but can't?"

"I do want to join, but I have responsibilities here."

"What sort of responsibilities?"

"I have to serve Touga sama."

"So if he let you go then you would join?"

"Yes," and she was lying she knew, if he let her go then she would go home, but he wasn't about to let her go anyway.

He nodded to himself and she could tell he was planning something.

"Why are you here?" She asked to take his mind off of whatever he was thinking of doing, he was probably up to no good.

That sure got rid of his confident and cocky attitude. "I... well I...I... I wanted to... to see... I wanted to see you," he stuttered with a blush.

Kagome turned a little pink too, "you wanted to see me?"

He nodded.

She was smiling at him broadly now, that was kind of cute, if also kind of weird. "Why do you want to see me? Something you want to discuss?"

"No, well apart from asking you whether you wanted to join my pack. Truthfully, you caught my attention and I just wanted to see you. You are different from the toad servant he usually has. Wait! I didn't mean it like that! Although you are of course obviously not him. What I mean is I was wondering about you."

"What would you like to know?"

"I want to know what your true relationship to the Inutaisho is, miko. I wish to know why he has taken a priestess under his wing. What exactly are you to have intrigued him and me so much in such a short time. Who exactly are you? Most of all, I want to know the reason why you have his mark on your neck."

Both Kagome and Kouga chibi turned to see Kouga the elder stride into the little reclusive bit of the garden they were sitting in together. Kouga chibi stood and took a step backwards from his father, awed and a little frightened, Kagome stood up and bowed hastily. "Good evening Kouga sama, a pleasure to meet you."

He dismissed the greeting and fixed his son in a steely stare. He did not seem to be angry at anything, he had no reason to be, but he was a scary being. "It is late Kouga, go inside and get to your room."

"But father, Kagome and I-"

"Now, Kouga!"

He stiffened at the frightening tone, bowed and left them, casting a reproachful and apologetic look at Kagome before he left. He was sorry for having to leave them alone, his father was exactly the sort of demon he promised to protect her from.

They both watched him leave, her with longing, him with impatience. When he was out of sight and earshot he took a few steps closer to her so he was practically pressed up to her. He said not a word as he grabbed her waist to stop her escape and her breath caught in her throat, and all she could think was 'please don't let him be interested in me!'

He looked at her curiously, and Kagome forced herself to stare back in his eyes, she would show him she was not weak, and not afraid of him. She was afraid of him, but he did not need to know that, even though he could probably smell it.

"You are not his personal servant," he said to her bluntly. "You have never served another in your life; you are not a servant at all."

She only nodded, not sure what else she could do."

Then all of a sudden he brushed her hair over her shoulder so he could see the mark on her neck clearly. "When did he do this to you?"

The way he was staring at her called for her obedience so she told him, "practically right after we met. I told him some things that I shouldn't have and he invited me to stay here. He said this mark would keep me safe."

"He took you to the Western lands without your permission didn't he? Your behaviour towards him tells me that much. While you are respectful, you obviously do not respect him, you are a prisoner here aren't you?"

"How do you know all this?"

"It's not that difficult to work out from your behaviour," he said with a slight smirk. All Kagome got from that was that he had been watching her.

"Do you know what this mark means?"

Inutaisho had told her it would keep her protected, but was he telling the truth, or a half truth, or just point blank lying? "Inutaisho said that it would keep me protected while I was here. I am a miko among a full demon court and this would make sure that they do not attack me as most demons do not take kindly to mikos."

"I see, part of the truth. This is a property mark, Kagome. When he bit you, it is true nobody will attack you, but only because they fear Touga. This marks you as his, his what exactly, I am not sure, but definitely not his servant. To attack you is to question his authority, and to make any sort of move on you is to challenge his claim."

"He marked me as property!" Her voice went high with anger and surprise. Oh boy, that dog was going to pay – dearly.


	12. A call for help

**Alrighty, next chappie up. How come every guy Kagome says hi to develop a romantic interest in her, or something similar? Touga is possession more than 'mate', but maybe that will change later, only I know. Well this is a cliffy ending, but don't get mad, I'll update soon, I'm going to every couple of days after all. READ AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 12 – A call for help**

Kouga bent his head down and did something that had only happened to her a couple of times before, he licked her mark. She stiffened as she felt his tongue run over it and the saliva trickle down her neck as he suckled it.

She felt her traitorous body start to relax in his grip after some moments of this happening though, not because she did not want to be let go, she did, but because he wasn't offering her any escape, and so her muscles decided to give up.

One arm was wrapped firmly around her waist keeping her steady and pinned to his tones chest. Being a wolf, he did not wear as much as dogs did, giving her a very clear view and feel of his muscles, and he seemed to be enjoying trapping her against him very much. Kagome wondered whether this was a testosterone thin or a demon thing, how about being beautiful in general, was that a demon thing too? His other arm kept her head tilted to the side to allow him better access to her neck and to keep her long raven hair out of the way.

When Touga did it, she remembered that the pain of his fangs sinking into her neck lessened and it made her feel comfortable. It wasn't unpleasant to be truthful, it was weird and embarrassing, but she had to remember she was a human and he was a dog which must account for something. When she got down to the bare bones of what it felt like, she had to say it was a satisfying feeling more than a pleasant one. It was like scratching an annoying itch, or letting out a piss when you're busting, both incredibly nice feelings.

When Kouga papa did it, the feeling was like that only much more intense. It was actually pleasant, really, really pleasant. Although the fact of what was actually happening remained and kept her from openly admitting that she liked it, only admitting that it felt nice. The difference was incredible even though it was the same action, it was like being kissed, and then being kissed by someone you actually love. O.K, that was a really bad comparison because even though this was a rather erotic action in human terms, she didn't particularly like either of them. She just hated one less than the other, and that was as far as her feelings went to them, but even so, the sensation was still something akin to orgasmic.

She had never had an orgasm before, so she shouldn't really make such bold comparisons should somebody want to test her on that, preferably Inuyasha, but not for a few years yet... a hundred and few years actually thinking of the era she was in. She shuddered involuntarily, and was so glad that it was night time and cold so she could pass it off as a cold shiver, even if only to herself. She did not want his mouth on her neck, and she was not attracted to him like he seemed to be to her, but Kami, it felt so good.

She had no explanation as to why it should feel like it did, but it did all the same. She hated herself for it despite the fact she knew it could not be her fault, or even her body's, it was as if she was under the influence of an aphrodisiac, even though they did not exist in this time. "It feels nice doesn't it," he murmured against her skin and she realized she had completely relaxed into his hold and had moulded herself into his arms like she was held by him like this all the time, it was like she belonged there.

She didn't nod or shake her head, but he knew how he was making her feel. Damn that wolf, hewas worse than Kouga chibi.

"It's because by doing this I'm giving you protection and help that you've never been offered before. It's my intentions not my actions making you feel like this. This is me telling you that you can rely on me; I can help you if you like. Your miko soul understands these actions even though your human mind does not"

"Help me?"

"I can make him let you go."

She was going to ask why he would want to do that for her, what possible benefit could it have for him after all. While they were not discussing this, how about he tells her why just saying that he wanted to help her would not have sufficed. It did no good for her soul to understand something if her mind didn't.

She did not get the chance to do so though because suddenly, Kouga wasn't standing anywhere near her, in fact he was not standing up at all. He was lying down in the grass some twenty, thirty paces from her. It happened in the blink of an eye, one moment he was holding her in his arms, and the next she had been released and her captor taking a snooze.

She heard an angry growl nearby and she spun around to see Inutaisho standing behind her in all his glory. She could see red in his eyes and his blue stripes were getting jagged as his inner demon started to come to the foremost. His claws lengthened dangerously although she was pleased to note that they did not glow green, and as his teeth bared she could see his fangs elongated, again, no poison about him.

This meant that he was not going to be fatal, however this was only a little relief, all it meant to her was that he was out to maim instead of kill, and that is only because his opponent was another Taiyoukai. If it was a lesser demon, a hanyou or a human he was facing, it wasn't just his poison he wouldn't need, but his claws or fangs either; he could snap their necks as easily as breaking a cocktail stick.

Her breath caught in her throat as he strode towards them menacingly with a snarl on his lips, growls continuously coming from his chest. Why was it that every time she saw him he was angrier than she'd ever seen him? He was like a strict school teacher only he punished with tearing heads off, not detentions.

She heard another growl, it came from Kouga. He picked himself up from the ground and blood was leaking into his eyes too. Oh Kami no, this could not seriously be happening to her... this could not be happening to her!

"You'll pay for that Kouga," and his voice was all throaty, barely audible, she could hardly make him out. She could not be scared of him now though, she was meant to be angry! Now was a good time to intervene before a fight started.

She strode up to Touga, looking way more confident than she felt, she was actually shitting herself because he was on the verge of transforming, perhaps she could get them to calm down? Then she could beat him up.

Once she was close enough he turned to her, snarling angrily, frightening her even more, but she tried not to show it on her face for dignity's sake. "Get inside," he snarled at her menacingly, eyes back on Kouga.

She didn't move.

"Don't make me say it again."

"Then stop giving me orders! I am not your servant, and it seems that the only one who does not know that is you, and you are the one that posed the facade idea in the first place! Tell me what this mark really means Touga! Why did you bite me in the woods a week and a half ago and give me the truth about the matter this time. If you don't tell me than Kami help you I swear that I will purif-aaahhhh!"

Suddenly he was charging towards her looking like he was about to attack her, and she knew he was not going to, but he scared her out of her rant. Her next actions were entirely out of instinct, it was something she had learnt in the feudal era when coming to the conclusion she was going to have to learn how to defend herself without her bow and arrows.

She had reacted in the same way to Sesshoumaru when he taught her a little self defence in the dojo, and she did the same here. This time though it was more intense, and she was out to hurt, not just prevent herself from being hurt. Even if she had been in her right mind and not just acting out of reflex it would not have made a difference. She wanted to hurt the great dog general anyway and this was the only known effective way to do that.

He was less than a hair breath away when she formed the barrier of miko purifying power around her to protect herself from the oncoming youkai and youkai power. She formed it just in time too and the force from the demon slamming into her propelled her back several paces, but she remained on her feet.

She frowned; if she had not formed that barrier then she would have been quite badly hurt by his attack. She watched in satisfaction as he went flying backwards away from her and her barrier, crashing into Kouga along the way. It was incredibly pleasing to watch two annoying Taiyoukai fly away from her in a tangle of arms, legs and tails.

Of course the repercussions of this were going to hurt she was sure of that, but she did not have to consider that straight away. For now she was going to enjoy watching them pick themselves up off the ground, losing all dignity as they decided who they wanted to snap at more, her, or each other. The ditzy smile on her face refused point blank to go away, and only intensified when she was Inutaisho nurse burnt hands and a singed pelt. She must be a masochist; she was greatly amused by his pain that she had caused.

A great roar ripped from Touga's chest as he charged at her again, Kouga apparently forgotten for now. Kagome clenched her eyes shut and focused on keeping the barrier intact, she mustn't let him past, he was angry now. Once more, as soon as he slammed into it he was thrown back several paces with burns over his body.

"What is he doing?" She called in a panic to Kouga who was watching the scene unfold in front of him with a bemused expression. He was not half controlled by his beast, but was not best pleased with Inutaisho's actions. He had laid down protection over the miko and was seeing a demon lord with more power threatening her. He looked like he wanted to intervene to help her but was not quite sure how.

"I believe you angered him," he offered in explanation, "and neither he nor his beast is happy about your defiance."

"So he's attacking me? That's harsh!"

"I do not think he intends to harm you, just break through your barrier. It is demon instinct, especially in the case of a demon Lord, to make those of, umm, lower status shall I say submit to the authority, which to you is him."

"That's what this is about, submission? I only told him to stop giving me orders and to tell me about the mark, he's blowing this way out of proportion! Can you help me?"

"I do not think I can."

"I don't want to become dog chow, how do I get him to stop?"

"Try asking," he suggested, jumping out of the way as he went flying back from her once more, smoke starting to come off his clothes now."

She felt herself weakening and she knew that she would not be able to keep herself going much longer. She did not want to plead with him, but he seemed serious about this, for once she wanted Kouga to be the one that he was directing his anger to. That is another thing that is hereditary, the need to fight Kouga.

"Touga sama, please stop!" He did not even seem to hear her.

"You have to say 'I submit'."

Like hell that was going to happen! She really wanted to call for Inuyasha, but he could not help her now, he wasn't even born yet! Still, with the need for someone to protect her she called out to anyone who might listen, "HELP ME!"

She did not expect such a response.


	13. Yamazaki

**Next chapter guys. Long one too. Sorry I have not updated in a while but I was ill and then went on holiday for while, but the updates are coming up fast again. Good news, or bad, depending on whether or not you like my writing, I have ideas for six more Inuyasha but I will only post them after this is finished which will be done by Christmas at the latest. Read and review!**

**Chapter 13 - Yamazaki**

Kagome was tiring; she could feel her barrier weaken with her diminishing powers and her fear. She had thought her terror would help her last longer, but it was having the opposite effect; she would not last much longer now.

She knew Inuyasha was not going to charge to her rescue this time, he was not around in this time, he was in the feudal era, where she should be. He had not been born and could not protect her, but somebody had to, they had to. She could not stand up to the Inutaisho, she was nowhere near powerful enough to fight him and defend herself.

One more body slam would not just destroy the pitiful defence she had up, but also hurt her quite badly as she was hit backwards with force. She knew she should have tried to escape before now, but to be honest, she really had not thought her life was in danger, or that she was in any sort of danger at all.

He had said he would protect her, that she was to be welcomed as a guest of the West, under his personal guard, and she had honestly believed him. Although admittedly, she had always had the niggling feeling, a gut instinct it would seem, that he would be the one to present the most danger to her person. She had placed her safety in his hands, grudgingly maybe, and she had had no choice in the matter, but she was still his charge. He had kidnapped her, questioned her, marked her, made her play servant, the least he could do was not kill her, and she had not even done much, at least from her point of view, to rile him.

She felt betrayal, more than anything else, she felt betrayal. It is not that she had expected him to be her protector, or even be held prisoner here, but when she is made a promise, she expects it to be kept. There are a lot of things she was not proud of in her life, but she rarely lied, and keeps her promises, she has that much honour, she would expect the Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru's father to have as much.

While she had always been threatened by his very presence, she never thought her life would be in such grave danger as it is now. She was upset as well now to add to the fear, betrayal and anger, she thought she may be able to make at least a part friend out of him, but his behaviour made that conquest such a difficult one. He had not done much to warrant friendship from her, but she wanted to get along with him so badly.

He was arrogant, did what he wanted (like kiss and bite her), when he wanted with no consideration for others, and was just an impossible jerk, but still. Everyone had their faults, like Sesshoumaru with his iciness, and Inuyasha with his loud mouth and protectiveness, Miroku with his cursed hand, all the males in her life. Either way, he was not going to be her Lord, and he was not going to be her master to serve, and if he is not going to be her friend, then the only thing left was to be her enemy. As much as she disliked the Taiyoukai, the mere thought of the proud fighter that radiated power downright had her shaking. Like right now as she gazed up into his blood red eyes, his jagged blue stripes wild silver mane and poised, sharp claws.

She should have paid more attention to that gut feeling that he would present the most danger to her it seems. The truth was that while she desperately wanted to get away from the Western Palace and back to that well that had landed her in this mess to begin with, she could not. There were guards at every exit and even at her door sometimes preventing her from doing that. It was not as if she had not tried to, or at least checked out the possibilities and likelihood for escape, she had just not tried hard enough.

She had not bothered trying repeatedly because it would come to no avail, she was not stupid. She was a hothead and would rush blindly into battle when she was protecting her friends, and escaping from somewhere she was not safe and did not want to be was considered a dire situation too. However, she knew when a battle was lost to begin with; she knew when it was the time to fight and the time to back down.

Backing out of this fight was simple logic. She not fight the guards, especially as there were at least two or three of them together in one place at any one time. Furthermore, Inutaisho barely left her alone long enough to get to one of those exits in the first place. Kagome was pretty sure that if she did manage to evade him long enough to get there, he would probably find her quickly afterwards, and she definitely could not stand up to him.

She admitted though even so that she had given up easily because she enjoyed the company of Sesshoumaru and Hiroki. And she was pretty sure that the feeling was mutual, with at least Sesshoumaru. Hiroki, not so much, she liked him sure, in fact she was pretty certain she was developing a little bit of a crush on him, though she desired a relationship no stronger than friends, but she was considered to be no more than a child by him. He respected her, and treated her as an equal as he did Sesshoumaru, however she always got the feeling he was merely tolerating her presence more than enjoying it. Like with Sesshoumaru, it was training, not a friendly get together, with her, it was babysitting.

She saw Inutaisho charge at her once more, and she knew that once more was all that was needed. He was quite badly hurt by this point by all the burns, but it was nothing compared to the state she was going to be in. The hell was she going to submit though, that would be like signing away her freedom and her personality. She was Kagome Higurashi, and was not going to be play kitten for some jackass lord.

As he approached she did not take a step back for all the good it would do. She didn't plan on closing her eyes either, but it was a scary sight and she could not stop herself. All of her muscles tensed as she waited for the impact that was to come, she clenched her teeth tight shut too so she would not scream anymore or bite her tongue.

The last thing she saw was Touga raise his arm, claws and all to strike her down and her barrier in one mighty swipe of his hand. She waited... and then realized she was still waiting, the blow never came. Tentatively she opened her eyes to see if he had decided not to hit her after all, and the sight that confronted her made her stare in awe.

Not one, not two, not three, not four, but five demons were restraining him, all of which had heard her cry for help and responded immediately. There was Sesshoumaru holding onto his legs by the ankles preventing him from moving any further. Kouga chibi had attached himself to his left arm, holding it behind his back while Hiro restrained his right arm which was still raised in the air, ready to strike down. Kouga the elder stood in a protective stance in front of her, arms out, blocking her from view, maybe he did mean it after all.

The fifth demon had wrapped his arms around her waist and jumped backwards, her still pinned to him. She twisted around in his grasp to see who had her better and saw she was being held by none other than Shippou's father.

His ginger hair tickled her cheek as his head buried into the crook of her neck as he held her. His strong muscles kept them steady thirty paces away or so. He stared into her midnight eyes with his soft brown ones when she turned around to look at him.

"Wow," she murmured at the intense reply to her call for help. "Is everyone here for me?"She asked him, feeling rather flattered.

He did not reply with words, but gave a quick nod.

"Yamazaki," Touga growled out slowly, shaking the children from his body and stepping forward. The fox holding her responded to his name being called by looking up to meet his eyes, still saying nothing. Kouga the elder immediately took a step forward to match him and even Kagome knew that he was rising to the challenge.

Touga's gaze went from Yamazaki to Kouga and the red which had seeped from his eyes started to come back. "Do not be a fool, Kouga," and it was his beast talking, it was too primal.

"You are the fool, Touga," he shot back, his voice too was throaty, but his eyes remained blue, and did not turn red. "You almost hurt a pure soul, it took five to protect her from you, all because she does not respect blindly."

It was true. Had he not said he wanted her to resist? He should not have lashed out. The red seeped from his eyes once more.

"You still challenge me," he told the wolf.

There was no mischievous play, both demons were serious.

"Yamazaki," he said again, "Get Kagome inside," he was talking to the fox, but his eyes never left the wolf."

"Take the children and Hiroki with you," Kouga added.

"Come," Yamazaki said quietly to the children and Hiroki, with a short glance in their direction, it was the first thing Kagome had heard him say. Then they were off, Kagome hoisted into his arms bridal style and the other demons following behind dutifully.

Kagome remained silent until they were in the castle, and then the shock wore off and terrified tears began to seep through her eyes. All the present demons smelt her salty tears and both Kouga and Sesshoumaru moved forward.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kouga asked gently, while Sesshoumaru demanded she stopped crying as she was no longer in danger. Unlike Kouga who assumed that as her life was no longer threatened there must be another reason for her tears, Sesshoumaru knew, but dismissed it as ningen weakness. He did not think of his friend Kagome as weak, but seeing her cry unsettled him more than he liked to admit.

Yamazaki said nothing, but shot the children a glare than told them to leave the two. They looked like they might challenge his silent order for a moment, but then they simply turned around and left, letting the older demon deal with the hysterical onna who had begun to wail. The fox said nothing as per usual, he saw no need for words, like Sesshoumaru, only more so and out of the simple desire not to speak, not because he was cold.

He simply wrapped his long arms around her trembling form and held her close to his chest. She relaxed into his hold quickly and his strong heartbeat calmed her and stopped her tears. He did not whisper nothings such as 'it's alright now... calm down... you are no longer in danger,' for she knew all this, he did not need to tell her. The sound and feel of his heartbeat calmed her more than his voice could anyway.

Soon enough, after the tears faded, she felt tiredness come onto her and she let her head droop onto his upper chest so she was leaning against him. Feeling this, the youkai picked her up once more and carried her upstairs heading for the bedrooms. Being a youkai he could smell which one was hers, yet she when she opened her eyes, she realized that the bedroom he had brought her too was not the one assigned to her.

She looked towards the fox demon for an exclamation, but of course, although he held her eyes, he did not give one. "This is not my room," she started as he set her down on the massive bed in the centre of the room.

He gave her a look to say 'I know'.

"Whose is it?"

He looked towards the family crest of the Inu family, and following his eyes she saw it and understood, "Touga sama."

He nodded.

"He told you to take me here?" She guessed, not knowing how, it must have been in the way he said his name a few minutes ago. Either way, she was sure Yamazaki would not just suddenly decide to bring her here.

Another nod. She knew it was pointless to ask why, even if Yamazaki somehow knew, she did not want to force him to speak. Furthermore, if they were to start upon the topic she would grow angry, and she did not want to snap at him for no reason, no it was a question to ask Touga when he returned to the room.

That was a thought – Touga and Kouga, the dog and the wolf, how were they? "Do you know whether they are still fighting?" She asked her silent companion, assuming that he would know what she meant. He blinked his intelligent eyes which she could see were actually more of a green colour than anything else.

He nodded his head, and then shook it. A yes and a no, so yes he knew, and no they were not still fighting she guessed.

"Is he expecting me to sleep here? I don't really feel comfortable sharing a bed with him," she said out loud more than to anyone. Then again, it was not as if he wanted anything sexual with her, which would be just wrong. All she wanted was sleep and the bed was gigantic, so was Touga admittedly, but the bed was still oversized.

Did he share a bed with his mate, if he did, she definitely could not stay here, but they can't do if he was going to suggest she stayed here for one night? She leant back against the pillows and let her eyes drift closed.

"Thank you for comforting me earlier," she offered her companion.

Obviously he said nothing, but ruffled her hair before leaving.

Still shaken and a little confused, Kagome fell into a deep though uneasy sleep.


	14. What you mean to me

**Next chappie. Actually I think I might start writing my other Inuyasha stories, but make sure I update this at least twice a week. This is a short chapter, sorry about that.**

**Chapter 14 – what you mean to me**

Kagome woke to an inudaiyoukai staring down at her on the bed. She quickly read his face and while she did not know what he was feeling or thinking, for once he was not looking angry, that was a good sign. This lessened the fear still in her heart and she wondered whether this encounter for once was going to be somewhat civilised. She did nothing but stare at him, unsure of what to say and unwilling to break the tense silence hanging between them. Eventually though, it was broken, by her yawn.

It was long past midnight, and it was obvious he had only just entered the room. Actually it was him entering that woke her up; it was one of those things she could not sleep through. A thunderstorm would not rouse her if she was deep enough sleep, but the bedroom door being opened, never failed to.

"Umm, good evening," Kagome greeted, propping herself up so she was in a sitting position and stared at the demon lord standing near the door. He did not make a reply more than a nod to say he had heard her. He stared down at her; he was staring her body and not anywhere else in the room, but did not meet her eyes for some reason.

Kagome took this opportunity to scan his form for injuries. He seemed to be relatively hurt, but only because of the burns, extra injuries from the fight were minor and few in number. These were signs that he and Kouga had not been fighting too seriously, or at least, if they had then serious injuries had not been obtained. She had not seen Kouga yet, but she guessed that he and the dog were not desperately unmatched, as Touga seemed to only be suffering minor cuts and bruises; Kouga was probably in a similar condition. This made her glad; she did want anyone to be hurt because of her, because of fighting over her.

"Are you alright now?" she was, believe it or not concerned for his safety and feelings, because that affected his mood, and she was in close proximity. She was still angry at him, but it was another battle she would step down from, she could explode at him later when she had an escape route, and preferably someone with her.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and she did not flinch from his sudden closeness, calmed slightly by the amber of his eyes. "I apologise for attacking you," he said, facing away from her, but his voice was sincere. "It was wrong of me to turn on you, I could say it was my beast and I am innocent, but that is a mere excuse, as my beast is a part of me. I do not begrudge you for burning me, and am glad you are unhurt."

"It's O.K. I am just a little shaken. You said that you would look after me, so I forgive you, you can't have been yourself."

"I wasn't, but I am still sorry."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Why are you here in this room?"

"Well yeah, I want to know that too, but really I want to know what I am to you. Am I a servant, a subject, or what? And when can I leave?"

"You're starting to get angry," was all he said in reply. It was true; anger was slowly overcoming her as she was pretty sure she was a prisoner with certain benefits. Kagome did not take kindly to being held anywhere against her will.

"I have a right to be," she shot back.

"I know you do, but that is not the reason I say it. I will answer your questions, I owe you that much," though you may not like the answers I give, "but it is late and you need your sleep, we will talk tomorrow."

"That's another thing, do you have a chair or something for me to sleep in, this is your bed, or I can just go back to my room."

"You're here for safety reasons."

"Safety? You're the only one who has attacked me so far!"

"I know, but you're staying here."

It was useless to argue with the Taiyoukai. "We will share the bed; it is plenty big enough for two, especially for a woman of your size."

"I am not that tiny!"

"Yes you are." Compared to him she was miniscule. She did not eat enough for she was too skinny to be healthy, though he had started to encourage more food down here during her stay here. She had a little more muscle too since coming here, courtesy of those training sessions with his son. But they were more like conversations now since that is what they preferred doing when in each other's company.

"Still, I don't really want to do that, it makes me uncomfortable."

"We will be doing nothing more than sleeping Kagome, I promise you. I have more honour than force myself upon someone."

Kagome instantly turned red at his smirk and felt stupid for what she had suggested. He did not feel anything like that for her.

She turned over on her side so she was facing away from him and shuffled over so she vacated two thirds of the bed for him. She heard a clunk as his armour hit the ground, and she was struck with the realization he was stripping for bed.

Hopefully he would have the dignity or at least the honour to wear _something _but she needn't have bothered to worry. It was late and she was still tired, he was right, now was not the time to get angry and discuss things, she couldn't be bothered. She was asleep before he had settled down in the bed next to her.

_She is such a strange girl; I am glad I found her and kept her. She entices me to do such rash things; I almost killed my strongest ally, that wolf. But what is worst, I almost hurt her badly, an innocent, a pure soul, one that is mine, I never harm what is mine._

He wrapped an arm around the sleeping girl's waist a pulled her to his chest, instantly finding solace with her in his arms.

"You're in this room because I don't want anyone else getting so close to you again," he whispered though he knew she could not hear. "You are mine and that wolf cannot have you, you are here for safety reasons, their safety."

He began to stroke her hair as he answered the questions that he would lie as answer to in the morning. "You are my pet, that is your position here, though you may not know it, and I am enjoying you very much. You can never go back, this is your home now, I do not plan on letting you go as you belong to me."


	15. Bundles in the corridor

**Do please enjoy, Kagome gets herself into trouble – again. **

**Please read and REVIEW! DO NOT LEAVE IT READ AND UNREVIEWED, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **

**Bundles in the corridor.**

Kagome was running down the corridor as fast as her legs could carry her, trying to keep quiet and masking her smell and aura. She doubted it was doing much good seeming as the youkai was right at her heels anyway.

She was using her miko powers to make her run faster, something she had very proudly learnt all by herself. Miroku had taught her how to fuse her miko powers into improving her aim and arm strength when firing a bow and arrow. After learning she could do this she realized the same could probably be done with her legs to help her run faster, and she had reached the speed that matched this demon's perfectly. It was a lower demon, but still.

She started to get out of breath quickly though using up so much energy and she was going to slow soon meaning it would end up in a fight. She would be fighting and fearing for her life until the Inu no Taisho came to save her.

A dull pain started in the soles of her feet as they pound mercilessly and endlessly against the cold hard surface of the stone floor. Most of the castle had thick soft carpets, but they were down in the depths right now in the cellar, Kagome planned to try and make it to Inutaisho's study before a fight broke out.

She had abandoned her footwear, which had been sandals because of the hot day a while back. They had been impractical for running and just made her feet and ankles hurt more so she decided to go running barefoot. Her feet were now killing her and she needed a sit down and a foot spa, but that wasn't going to happen for a little while yet.

One hand came to her clutch her chest like she always did when she was panting so hard she sounded like a steam engine. When someone asked her she told them she was literally catching her breath and from then on it was what she always did. She felt her wildly beating heart which had reached about 3000 beats a minute from over exertion and fear; it was so fast it sounded more like a continuous hum.

"Oh Kami," she breathed in despair and self wonder, well she mouthed it actually because she was too out of breath to generate any volume. How did she keep managing to get herself into these awkward messes?

Making enemies was not high on her list truth be told, she had wanted to be friends with everybody. After learning that this was not possibly, for anyone really, she had revised to that to being friends with as many people as possible. Of course you can't make loads of friends without gaining a few enemies along the way.

She did have Inutaisho's mark, much to her displeasure, and that meant that she was protected. However, being a human, a miko no less, in a fully youkai court, was bound to have its glitches. There were those who did not like her in the least, even to the point of wanting her dead, so it was not even worth trying to get along with them.

She had vowed to herself that she would stay out of the way of the people that did not like her, or her race. That way, no disagreements could come to pass; they could live in harmony by ignoring each other's existence. But this, alas, was not to be, after all, just because she was dismissing them and their behaviour and attitude towards her, did not necessarily mean that they would stay out of her way too.

This time it was with a bat youkai, it was big, strong, and could fly, so really had the advantage over her. What it more, it hated her for no just reason so much so it wanted her to suffer as much as she could. It wanted her not just out of the Western Lands, but have her existence vanquished off the face of the Earth entirely.

Others had only tried to make her leave; scaring her off, telling her she wasn't wanted, just bullying her, usually in a petty way. It wasn't much and she could ignore it, she usually spent all of her time with Inutaisho anyway and all that was sent her were filthy glares. The Western Lord was feared though, he was fair, but tolerated nothing, so sometimes she would not even get glares, she was just ignored, and she was just fine with that. She just wished that Inutaisho would ignore her sometimes as well.

She wanted to leave, she really did and she told them that, if she could leave, she would. But Inutaisho did not give her permission, and she did not want a replay of last time she had tried to leave just his very presence without his say so. She wasn't really a prisoner, in the aspect that she wasn't treated like one; the Western Lord was just being possessive. This was to be expected though really, after all, he was Inuyasha's dad, that possessiveness (namely over her) was another hereditary family trait.

To be fair, it was partly her fault too, but it was her character. When she gets pissed off, she really goes off on one, and you get to know about it. This time though she had bitten off more than she could chew.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome ran down the corridor heading for her room to grab a school book. She wanted to be in and out of there as quick as possible so she could get back to her hiding place in the beautiful garden by the sparkling pond. _

_It was one of the only places she knew and liked to hang out at that Inutaisho did not yet know of. All of her other hideaways had been found out and consequently privacy and alone time had become practically nonexistence. She wanted to keep this place to herself, not just because he did not know she was always there but because it was so nice, beautiful. It seemed almost mystical and she laid claim over it much in the same fashion he had laid claim over her, and she was selfish and did not want to share her newest special place with anyone, least of all him._

_Luck had not been her side ever since falling down the well and ending up in the rein of Inupapa, so it figured that the next moment she would slam right into a youkai that hated her. The force sent them both falling to the ground and knowing she was the one in the wrong, Kagome immediately started murmuring apologies._

_She was more than happy to let the incident go, but it turned out that youkai was waiting for a chance to lash out at her. "Watch were you are going wench!" It hissed at her angrily, baring its teeth in a snarl._

_All guilt and apologetic feelings left her immediately and all she felt was angry at his tone and choice of words with her."Watch where you are going yourself! And watch your language with me, I'm not a wench! I have a name you know, and I know you know what it is because for some reason everyone does. You do not know who I am so do not presume you can call me what you like!"_

"_You should show demons respect filthy ningen! If you bow at my feet and grovel for your life I might forgive you for your blunder."_

"_Bow at your feet! Dream on! Looking at your arrogance I'd rather bow down to the insects outside than your feet! You suggest something so ridiculous once more I'll purify you!"_

"_Is that a challenge?"_

"_Just a warning."_

"_Go on then, purify me, and demonstrate that you are capable of holding your own."_

"_I don't even need my miko powers to do that!" She did not even know what she was saying at this point, all she knew was that she was angry._

_The next thing she knew was that she was nursing a slash on her chest just over her right breast. She shot out with her miko powers, not caring about the damage she caused. The burn that made on her wing angered her further. _

_Her eyes turned red and Kagome knew this squabble had turned into a full blown battle with disastrous conclusions. It was such a shame really, and it could have been so easily avoided too, it was completely unnecessary, but deadly._

_What else could she do?_

So here she was running through Touga's castle, barefoot, panting so hard she could barely breathe and fearing for her very existence. Just a day in the life of Kagome Higurashi, time traveller and Shikon miko, folks.

She rounded another corner at top speed and that is when she saw her 'saviour'. That's right; Lord Touga was walking down the other end of the corridor towards them. She was not sure whether or not she was happy to see him.

Last time there'd been a confrontation with a youkai he had ordered her to stay in his room for the rest of the day and the next while he dealt with those who attacked her and had then not let her out of his sight for a week and a half (until she found that place in the garden).

It would have ideal to run into Sesshoumaru instead, who also seemed to like her a bit and would protect her. She would have even preferred to run into Hiro, he was a friend of sorts after all and she liked him. He for one seemed to tolerate her presence for her, Kagome, and not some protected whim of the Inu no Taisho. The Kougas had left, and Yamazaki spent all of his time in the library reading, she liked him a lot, but he wasn't very good company. He never spoke and while he was not hostile, it just felt like she was being ignored.

Then a devious plot formed in the back of her mind which wasn't really that devious but made her otherwise grey day better. She sped up when she saw Inutaisho so she went into overdrive and forced a smile on her face.

He seemed surprised to see her and she bet he did not even know she was capable of hitting such speeds. He widened his stance when he saw her coming and braced himself opening his arms as if in battle. The bat youkai had yet to turn the corner so Kagome knew all he could see was her – she did not know what he expected her to do. She was not about to jump into his waiting arms if that is what he wanted.

When she was a pace away from him in the next second, she dropped to the floor. She dived underneath his legs and rolled so she was past him and then assumed the foetal position right behind his ankles.

A split second later the bat youkai slammed into the dog demon and they both flew down the corridor. A crash was heard as they slammed into several vases on pedestals and a window or two were broken in their wake. Kagome was surprised, she had not expected that to happen, only to see the bat youkai receive a thorough scolding and then make her escape before he had the chance to turn on her.

This was so much better.

She followed them down the corridor and saw Touga picking himself up off of the floor. His silver hair was all disarrayed and he was dusting his clothes off with his hands, a look of distaste on his face. he looked unhurt though bar a couple of bruises where he had been hit in the face by the youkai's wing and a couple of shallow cuts created from broken shards of glass from the vases and smashed windows.

The bat youkai looked unhurt too, pity, but she was still on her knees and not bothering to get up off of the floor. She was kneeling, begging for mercy, but Touga was not listening to her, he had his full attention on the cheeky miko in front of him.

He was amused by her plans and what exactly had happened, furious that someone dared attack his pet and humiliated that he had been knocked to the ground. His face was stoic as ever bar a small evil smile.

"Devious," he said to her with a slight smirk.

Kagome knew she was going to start laughing any moment, so to prevent herself doing so smiled back, pretending that he was right and it had been her intention for it to happen. She saluted him before bouncing off top speed to save her life.

With a shake of his head and vowing to deal with her later, Touga turned his attention on the bat youkai at his feet. "Well what am I going to do with you then?" he murmured, he had seen the youkai attack her before so knew that that is what she had been doing. He had not stepped in before now because Kagome had been around and he did not want her to see him angry and uncontrolled. He did not want to let her see him when he was acting his true nature, when he was attacking or killing. But Kagome was not here now.

Kagome was never going to be bothered by the old bat youkai again. She was never going to be bothered by anyone again. When would everybody finally learn that she was his, and nobody was to touch her?

His claws glowed green.


	16. Cracking Yamazaki

**Oooh, this is a long one. I love this chapter, and you will too, I hope. I answer the pleas of my reviewers in this chapter, and things just keep getting better and hotter from here. This will be a **_**long **_**fic, and will take a long to write, but do not despair, it will be done by Christmas, if not before. Read and review and most of all enjoy.**

**Chapter 16 – Cracking Yamazaki**

Kagome drummed her fingers along the side of the book she had been reading. She held it in her lap but was no longer bothering to read the story; it no longer held her interest. She was a rather tolerant reader, giving most of what she read full attention, because it took somebody or a small group of people a lot of time and effort to complete.

It is not that she had not been enjoying the story, it was good, but she did not like to do nothing but read for long periods of time. She had found a much more challenging and interesting game to try her skills at. She had made it up all by herself, it was called, getting Yamazaki to crack and say something.

So far she had heard him say no more than five words. All of these words had just been one on their own, all at separate intervals. She liked Yamazaki, she really did, and she did not want to annoy him, she just wanted to know why he did not speak, if there was a good reason she would leave the matter alone, but she would not know until he told her. But he was not telling her because he did not speak enough to.

She had been bombarding him with random questions about himself and his past for 15 minutes flat, and she either received no answer, an answer in the form of a glance or gesture, or one word. He had not stormed out of the library, chucked her out, or even looked mildly irritated, it was most infuriating. He was like Sesshoumaru, all stoic, but it wasn't a cruel stoic, just too calm, at least she would most likely provoke a verbalized reaction if he got angry.

He didn't seem to be all that busy, just reading something much like she had been doing, probably some sort of novel. That calm smile ever present on his perfect face, unmoving, unchanging, contented, that was what he was, contented with everything. He did not have any inner turmoil and was just choosing to hide it, he wouldn't look quite s at peace with the world. It must be bliss, to be carefree, to have nothing overhanging you, no pressure, something she had not been familiar with for a long time now.

She had always had something for her to stress over, wherever and whenever she was. When she was in the feudal era, she was either fighting for her life, or looking for shards. Her and her travelling companions lived rough, always on the move, pushed and pushed, to their limits and past them by an annoying hanyou. Then there were the meals which were small, infrequent and rushed, then, fit do drop, they were sleeping on the cold forest floor, with the constant threat of shard enhanced demons arriving.

Inuyasha was something in itself to worry about, he was stressful anyway. He was loud, insulting and despite his frequent shows of consideration for her health and the condition of the rest of his pack, rather unthoughtful.

He threw a fit when she wanted to have a bath which she insisted on fitting into her routine at least three times a week. Inuyasha rarely bathed, or even groomed himself, sometimes she brushed his hair for him, which she knew he secretly liked however much he protested, but barely actually took a dip. He didn't smell, but humans did not last so long before their bodies needed to be washed, and she had always been paranoid about her hygiene.

She usually had to sit him before he told her where she could find a hot spring or a river if there was not one of them nearby. Sango and she would sigh in relief and then they would go for a bath, which rarely took longer than an hour. Shippou sometimes accompanying them, Inuyasha making sure that Miroku didn't.

Then there was the fiasco whenever she wanted to go home. Not only did he yell at her for her lack of consideration and the fact they needed her, there were all the insults. He would remind her _again and again _how it was her fault and her responsibility. She knew all that and had apologised so many times, what else did her want her to do? Sometimes she even got a Kikyou comparison; 'the jewel would be complete by now if Kikyou was searching instead.' 'Kikyou would have never gotten herself into this mess.' It resulted in a enough sits to send him to hell, or at least give him brain damage, and a fuming and hurt Kagome.

She was always worrying about his health as well. He never rested enough when he got hurt and barely let her tend to him. He almost showed himself every time he became a human and engaged himself in unnecessary fights all the time. If it was not with some random demon, then it was the regulars – Kouga, Sesshoumaru, even Myouga, the list goes on.

Even when she was not in the feudal era there was stuff to worry about, school being a main one. Her tests were very important now and she rarely had the time to study for them either. She was failing her classes, and was worried she would not have a future to live once she was done with her meddling in the past.

Her family was her main concern, her main guilt not being there for them. Her mother had told her that she had a destiny that was not with them and she could not be in two places at once. Her ever calm, kind and understanding moth placated her, but she still felt bad. It seemed every time she came back her dear mother had a new line on her face, bag under her eye, or extra grey hair on her head. She denied anything being wrong, but she could swear it was worry for her being in constant danger that did it.

Souta was growing up, her adored little brother, and she was missing it, she was never there for him, like a big sister should be. It was an unfortunate happening, but one she could not help, guilt morphing eventually into mournful resignation. Grandpa was ever unchanging, as was Buyo and her friends were always there for her, especially Hojo. They brought normality into her life, but she was afraid that once school was over they would drift away from her, maybe they would go even before then, put off by her constant absence from them. She did not spend enough time with them anyway; after all, she was always 'ill' or frantically studying.

Then there was being imprisoned here, let's not even go into that.

She turned her attention once more to the young demon, soon to be demon lord near her, silently relaxed in a large chair, reading, content, at peace. Oh yes, she smiled ruefully, how good it must be to have no worries. She would give anything to be as free as him, she wished she did not have the life she did, the destiny she did.

From what she had learnt he had a lot of responsibility lying on his young shoulders. He was a demon and so probably had centuries behind him already, maybe those centuries were years of practise to help him remain so calm, like Sesshoumaru practised to be stoic all the time. Yet he was still young in demon terms, only slightly older than her.

He was going to be ruling a kingdom soon, he had someone he wished to marry, or mate for a demon. He was expected to be a good warrior, a good leader, a learned young man, for it would not do to have a lord who was not brimming with wisdom and power. Hmm, maybe his life was not all that free, he was just so... amazing? Awe inspiring? Brilliant? All of those and more, he was so good that all of that did not bother him. He was content anyway, because he knew in full certainty he could deal with it, he was right now currently dealing with it.

She already loved Yamazaki, feelings she should not be having, but could not help anyway. He rushed to her aid when he did not even know her, having heard her cry for help and immediately, instinctively acting upon it. He was a true man of honour and skill and had such a compassionate heart and personality to accompany it.

He was a man of few words yes – and that all the more just added to his allure. He was not dark and mysterious, he was open and approachable and you were lucky indeed if you could say he was a friend of yours.

He was the one to keep her out of harm's way while the others just restrained the threat to her. He stayed to comfort her when the trauma of that experience just overcame her. He didn't sneer at the human show of emotion, or question it, or condone it or anything at all. He just recognized her sadness, and held her to him, letting her cry it out on him silently, being exactly what she needed him to be in that moment, a shoulder to cry on.

He was also a welcome silent companion, letting her sit her with him while she prattled on nonstop about nothing, trying to get him to crack. He never seemed annoyed, or even moved at all in any direction by her unending chatter he had no interest whatsoever in. He just smiled and moved through life with ease, precision and perfection.

Then guilt came crashing over her in waves of horror. She would come along and ruin all of that through sheer negligence. She would crack the jewel, sending it scattering into the four corners of Japan, were it would be found by the thunder brothers.

He would have a son, a glorious, adorable little kitsune cub Shippou, and then... he would die. She would be the one to kill him. He was such a wonderful creation by the Kamis, a gift to the earth, silent, dependable, capable, a huge heart – gone.

Her heart lurched, and then before she could stop herself she burst into tears. Her bereavement, albeit for a death yet to come, had a startling effect on the demon next to her. He immediately set his book down and came over to her. Without a word, like usual, he picked her up and sat back down on the chair, her in his lap.

She buried her face into his top and cried for all she was worth, soaking his top. He said nothing, he did not whisper soothing words, and he did not ask her what was wrong. Maybe he did not care to know, maybe because he did not wish for her to feel obliged to tell him – it did matter. She took comfort in the fact that he was here with her right now – she loved him damn it and she wanted, needed to save him.

She almost said 'I'm sorry', but stopped herself from apologising for deeds yet to commit. Would it be a crime to tell him – would her respond? Should she? Would she want to hear about her own death and a newly acquired, if not friend then acquaintance's part to play in it? She did not know the answer to that; confusion laced the tears running down her cheeks.

She would not say that he was used to her emotional outbursts, all though he had lived through quite a few already. Hell, she was not used to them yet and she had been trying to get to grips with them for years now. She was struck by a sudden bout of tears, because of harsh words, or laughter from a joke she heard yesterday, or some reaction from something or rather at least three times a day, and he was usually present for one of them.

None of them though had been as grand or as heartfelt as this, and she knew he sensed the difference. Once again he was being her tower of strength, and although grateful for the show of comradeship, she felt guilt in taking comfort in his arms; anyone would when taking into account the reason why she was crying.

"Come now, whatever the reason for you sorrow, you must stop crying," came his soft voice. 12 WORDS, ALL AT ONCE! MORE THAN THAT, THEY FORMED A COHERENT SENTENCE! Kagome was so surprised, the tears did stop running down her cheeks and she lifted her face from his now sodden silk haori to look at his sparkling kind eyes.

She felt tears well up again because of his kindness, but before she buried her face into his chest once more, the door to the library was thrust open, and Touga all but burst into the room. "I smelt Kagome's distress," he explained, addressing Yamazaki and not her, but she did not mind. For once, she was not disgusted by his presence, or fearful, or apprehensive.

He was a kind youkai too in a way, and was sorry he would die, though this time it was not her fault. He had offered her a place to stay at his castle, he had had called her a 'closely watched guest'. She was effectively a prisoner, but he made sure all her needs were taken care of. He offered her protection and was really cut up about the fact he almost hurt her, even though he was the only one actually injured. Although she would not admit it to anyone, she had been comforted by his arms around her that night they shared the bed. He had killed the bat youkai, one of his own subjects for attempting to kill her. Right now he had dropped whatever it was he had been doing and come to her because he had smelt her crying.

Sure he had done a fair share of creepy things, but he was nice in a way. Without a word, she got up from Yamazaki's lap; guilt was consuming her, and launched herself into Touga's arms. His chiselled chest which had been a hard cage before was now a soft castle of power to lean against in an embrace. His arms which had hurt and imprisoned her were a safe hold and he offered comfort like no other, not even Yamazaki.

He seemed a little surprised at her sudden forwardness, and she was too, maybe it was the distress and confusion and anxiety of it all getting to her. He picked her up, bridal style and without a word or look at Yamazaki, moved out of the room. He was heading to the bedchambers upstairs, and she wanted to go to his again, to sleep with him, his arms encasing her as a pillar of strength so she could make it through the night.

He either read her mind, was thinking on the same wavelength, or was not planning on giving her a choice anyway, but that was where they ended up. They did nothing more than sleep, but on the edge of her consciousness, practically in dreamland she felt him press his soft lips to hers as she drifted off.

She honestly could not say whether or not she responded, and although tired, that was the reason why she did not fight back. His arms entwined around her, and her hands clutched desperately, helplessly at his top while they lay there in bed.

Her sleep befuddled, stressed, dreadfully upset mind made her mouth formulate a few words before completely drifting off. When she thought about her comment later, she blushed and denied its occurrence. She wished Touga did not hear it, but something told her he did even though he did not make reply.

"Don't let me go, Touga, please don't let me go."


	17. Shackled

**Ever heard of putting your foot in your mouth before? If you have read the last chapter, you will know that this is exactly what happens in this chapter. Things are really starting to heat up next time, so all of you waiting for the blooming romance, don't worry, it is practically upon you now, you got a taste of it last chapter. Read and review and enjoy.**

**Chapter 17 - Shackled**

Kagome had never been shackled before; it was a new experience, one that she wanted to end in a hurry and never have to suffer through again. She had seen other people go through similar things, criminals being shackled to a police officer or likewise. That had been in either movies or very occasionally real life. Yet those instances had always had something in common; she was an outsider looking in.

This was something completely different; she was the one living through the experience. She did not have the cold metal round her wrist, and her counterpart was not a stern policeman either. The principles however were exactly the same, her freedom was not only restricted, but taken away altogether; she really was a prisoner now. She was bound to Inutaisho, wherever he went, she was going too.

He never went anywhere she wanted to go, and only let her be by herself for vital purposes where privacy is not a request but needed. However, even when she bathed, relieved herself or got changed, he was never too far away from her.

She was pinned to his side with an arm wrapped around her waist, and Kagome found the action most inappropriate seeming as he had a mate. She was meant to the be the person who always accompanied him, who was escorted around, even to places such as the hot springs and the loo with an arm around her waist. She'd wanted Inuyasha to do that with her for ages, or even just hold hands, but he'd never even went that far with her on a regular basis. He was not one for frivolous sentimentalities such as flowers, chocolates, and lovey-dovey meaningless gestures such as that. Now here she was, experiencing such a thing from none other than his _father, _something about it just seemed wrong.

The trouble was: his mate was on a lot of visits, not just social calls round the kingdom and the other kingdoms too, but mainly non business, she was just being a normal woman and Kagome could 100% understand. It was nice to be out of the castle and away from royal life once in a while, Kagome knew that even if she was not royalty herself.

It struck her as strange though that the Lord of the West did not accompany her, dogs were usually one of the most jealous and over protective of creatures. She knew that from Inuyasha's behaviour, they liked to keep other hands off what was theirs, and when it came to their mate and pups, this was heightened tenfold.

Then again, as demon as her new unwanted companion everywhere she went was, he was still just a husband, although such terms did not exist in youkai law. This meant that he was like any other young man, and he was a young man really, he was only a few centuries old, he only looked to be in his late twenties. This meant that he never would willingly pay a visit to his mate's parent and at all costs would avoid the in-laws.

If it was serious political matters which needed to be resolved, of course Touga would have had to have gone himself. It was the feudal era after all, and youkai society, it would not do for a woman to handle such matters alone, or at all really, the male was the dominant one. Either way, the bottom line was, it meant she was rarely actually in the palace.

If she was, she would be monopolizing the majority of Inutaisho's time which meant he would probably not pay her as much attention. Then she could go where she wanted, and see who she wished, as long as that did not include her going home.

Yes, whatever else happened and whoever else was in the castle, she was always kept an eye on, even before he'd shackled her to his side. She had always had the feeling of someone's eyes on her even when she thought she was by herself. Hiro had been a babysitter of sorts, this she knew, and was not at all displeased about. Yet, she had had the stalked feeling of being followed to her room to make sure she got there, and being tailed down every corridor. Yet when she cast those fleeting looks over her shoulder, of course, there was never anyone there. Kagome knew though, demons could move – really move.

She did not want to be seen as great dog General's mate's substitute, maybe she was the only one reading more into his actions than was there. He certainly wasn't expressing any romantic or lustful desires for her. Maybe he just missed the company, or was used to someone always being there by his side wherever he happened to go.

Three days had passed in this fashion and frankly it was getting too much. She had not see hide nor tail of Yamazaki or Hiro, her two half hearted crushes while she was here, you need them wherever you are, a new school or a prison. Sesshoumaru was wherever Hiro was, seeming as they were student and teacher. Kouga and Kouga had left ages ago, seeming as the official meeting was over, and Yamazaki just wanted to stay to make use of the superior facilities the Western Palace offered. So now it was just her and Touga, oh joy.

Of course she had seen Sesshoumaru a little seeming as she joined the family for their evening meal, but she no longer got to practise with him like she used to. She was not bored, she was too uneasy all the time for that to be the case. He let her sleep in her own room in her own bed, while he was next door, but the door was locked and he came to collect her in the mornings as soon as he sensed that she was awake.

He escorted her to the hot springs in the household and waited while she bathed and got changed. She would then be taken to a study and she would be situated either by his feet, on a cushion somewhere else in the small room, or even on his lap while he worked. That was an incredibly tense couple of hours, especially when she was sitting on his lap, it made her feel like a small child, no worse, a pet.

Then she would be sat in the dojo while he practised, rendering many warriors unconscious with his wild and ferocious but skilled blows. His fighting style with his sword which was not Tetsusaiga, but still powerful seemed to be a mixture of Inuyasha's ferocity, and Sesshoumaru's calm and measured slashes and far better than either two. Kagome could see where the Inu sons got their lust and skill for battle, sword fighting in particular.

She had been good for Touga for three days now, she had not just been tolerant, but rather accepting of whatever he'd thrown her way. She had not even complained that much, not that he listened to her whining anyway. She had barely said a word at all actually, staying silent for periods of time longer than a minute.

Far from pleasing him so he no longer had to listen to her unending rambling chatter, he was aggravated at the change in her personality. He would never say this to her though, never admit to his little pet that he liked her just the way she was. He actually listened to every word she said, be it a complaint or a ramble. He had just not replied at all, not even with a gesture such as an inclination of the head to show he had heard her. He had become incredibly skilled at doing that lately, tuning her out, sorting out relevant information from 'Kagome babble'. But he still managed to nod and say 'uh huh' in all the right places.

It was weird to be shackled and silent, it wasn't like her at all, she was a free creature, and she never stopped talking. Whoever this obedient girl was tied to Touga's side, going wherever he wanted and not voicing her objections was stupid. If this happened to Touga's mate whenever she was at home, Kagome did not blame her for wanting to get away from it all and the dog's possessive disorder and could harbour no ill feelings towards the woman for leaving and subjecting her to suffer the dog's fear of being on his larry.

Three days was enough. If she was not allowed to go anywhere by herself anymore, then he was going to start going where she wanted to visit. He was going to see the people she wanted to see – Hiro and Sesshoumaru.

"Hey, Touga sama?" She started, adding in the respect she had dropped lately so she would get his undivided attention.

She got it.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I was wondering if we could go and see Hiro and Sesshoumaru, I haven't had a lesson in ages and I miss them too."

"If you want to train so badly, I shall train you myself." It was such a dismissive comment, like 'this discussion is over. He was used to her filling in both sides of the conversation and did not make small talk, thus resulting in the silence that had been there for so long. She noted the finality in his tone and purposefully dismissed the underlying warning.

"I still haven't seen them for too long," she decided undeterred. She kept her voice sweet, she would move onto other manipulative means such as guilt tripping, crying and demanding sternly if this tactic did not work.

"..."

"Pretty please?" She pouted, using every last bit of her practically non-existent feminine charm. She was not beautiful like Ayame, or powerful like Kikyou, or clever like her friends at home, but sometimes she got lucky.

"Words have no appearance; they cannot be made more appealing."

She had no answer to that. A witty response was tempting, but then she would have to launch into an explanation of what 'sayings' and 'expressions' were in her time.

"If you do not want to see them, then can you let me go to see them myself?" unlikely to work, but worth a shot.

"NO! Never." O.K that was a rather explosive deny.

"Why?" She whined, putting on her best whining voice.

"You should be happy; I am for once doing one thing you wished me to. I do not usually obey humans," especially not my pets.

"What do you mean?"

He smirked. "I'll never let you go, so don't worry."

Kagome turned red down to the roots of her hair. "I did not mean that for like the rest of my stay here or anything, only for that night."

"You get a bonus for me to uphold it for longer then."

"You want to do something for me? Let me see my friends."

"So they're your friends now?"

"Uh-huh."

"Would they affirm this?"

"Sure they would," Sesshoumaru at least, Hiro is too aloof.

"You are tiresome. Come then, they should be in the dojo at this time."

Kagome smirked in triumph while his shoulders slumped in defeat.

It was Sesshoumaru who saw her first when they entered the dojo and Kagome managed to prise herself out of her captor's grip to run over and hug him, her usually greeting. He was shocked by her forward 'hello' but mindlessly raised his arms to hug her back anyway.

She let go of the boy to run over to Hiro and she threw her arms around his shoulders too. She expected him to stiffen and then push her off of him, but he smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her in return which pleased her greatly, so they were friends after all. One person her action did not please was one certain demon Lord standing nearby. All she knew was that a low growl sounded in the back on his throat and not a moment later she was wrenched away from him and pinned to an all too familiar chest.

"What the hell?" She complained, pouting, put out by his action. "I was just saying 'hello' to my friends for Kami's sake."

"That was a normal greeting? If that is the way you say 'hello' to everyone then I am not surprised that Kouga took a liking to you."

"If you've got a problem with the way I greet my friends then that is not my problem, I do not have to greet you that way, and will not if it offends you so much."

He let out a very Sesshoumaru sounding 'hn'. "I just do not like what is mine being so... encouraging to others."

"Hey! What do you mean when you say 'what is mine?' you better not mean me buddy, I do not belong to anyone, least of all you!"

"You belonged to me ever since I saw you. I made it official by giving you my mark. You already know it is a property mark, I know Kouga told you that. You are too innocent for your own good; you refuse to accept the fact staring you in the face as truth." He had never intended to bluntly tell her the truth, but he was expecting her to work it out eventually.

"The only I belong to is myself, and I will not stay here and play 'house' with some arrogant Lord with pride and possession problems! I am not your little pet to play with Touga, and for the record, I am not a naive little girl, I have had an idea what you alternative agenda has been for while, you have given me more than enough cues. What with the bite and the licking and the sleeping in your bed when your possession over me was threatened so you could keep an extra eye on me. Then there was the sitting on your lap. You stopped asking me questions about the future yet you still insisted on hanging onto me."

She deflated little after he rant to get herself together so she could carry on. That had left her a little out of breath. "I demand to be released of this... _possession mark,_" she spat the words out like some foul tasting meat. "I want to go home to my own time, I never belonged here, this is not my home, grant my freedom now!"

"Things are not that simple Kagome," he said calmly, it was so infuriating. "That mark is not something you can just place and remove easily and at will. I do not regret my choice though; it binds us in a way."

"So I'm stuck with it?" She asked in horror.

"You make it sound like such a bad thing."

"I guess it can't be helped, I'm still going home."

He growled and held her tighter – "No."

O.K, so that was the expected reply, but it still got on her nerves. "Let me go now or I'll purify you to hell and back."

"Was that a challenge miko?"

It was true, she could not defeat him in battle.

Once again, Touga had won. "Stay, talk with your friends," then he turned around and strode off.


	18. Promises

**Sorry I took so long, this chapter was giving me troubles and I have started writing other Inuyasha fics too, so this one got delayed. I will post the others soon, I promise, but I think I may finish this one soon. It is like halfway done now, so I am excited.**

**I do not want to sound stupid, but what does it mean when a story is on Hiatus?**

**Chapter 18 - Promises**

Kagome sat against the wall of the dojo, sandwiched between Hiro and Sesshoumaru, she was by far the tiniest of the trio. She was grinning for the first time in three days, and it was a true grin, one of humour and contentment, something else she had not experienced since the last time she had seen her friends or Yamazaki.

They were not onto training yet, although Kagome reckoned she might spar Sesshoumaru in an hour or so to vent all of her negative emotions she had kept bottled up inside for so long. Kagome could not really be bothered to do so right now though, she was too happy to see her friends again. She knew she had a limited time with them, and after three days of practically silence, she could not put a lid on top of her chatter.

Her needs came first; they always did, unless she had to tend to the needs of her pack. Self defence training so she could defend herself against demons and humans that meant her harm could come second. For now she needed to talk, a lot, she did not care what about; she did not want her voice to become rusty with non use.

She did not know what she was even talking about most of the time her mouth was opening and closing. She was aware there was sound coming out of it, but could not for the life of her keep up with the topic of conversation. It was moving too fast and the topics changed erratically, she was also the only one talking, but it was K-babble, not intelligent conversation, her mind had never been able to keep up with her mouth,

She was just aware of time passing, the precious minutes she was being allowed with her friends fly by into the recent past. But Kagome was aware she was getting practically no reply from any of her company. She was not letting them a word in edgeways, talking about her boring ordeal with the possessive dog. She got a few compassionate and sympathetic glances though which were appreciated. Seeming as Sesshoumaru and Hiro did not talk much anyway; it was all the response she was likely to receive regardless of how much she talked herself.

"Hm, it was strange for him to just suddenly leave like that, I was expecting him to complain and stay for the whole while we talked. Not that I am complaining or anything, his presence was becoming kind of unbearable, but after three days, he suddenly decided to grant me bale with practically no repercussions, he barely put up a fight. It is almost as if he left in a huff, he seemed all grumpy and put out. They way he spat 'friends' it was almost venomous, do you think I said something that upset him Hiro?"

She'd run out breath a bit by this point which allowed the cat demon to get a word in the conversation. He was wondering whether he would get to speak in amongst her incessant babbling even though he had been addressed with a question. He jumped in quickly so as not to allow her to carry on ranting for _another twenty minutes_.

"Well that would depend on exactly what you said Kagome. He is stubborn and not easily offended as a rule, but when it comes to you, those rules are bent, not even really there. I know the old dog better than you, so tell me what it is you said."

"Well I've been practically shackled to his side for like three days now, I mean seriously, I mean _shackled, _and I mean _everywhere, _for _3 whole days! _What the hell is his problem, I've not been allowed to go anywhere he does not want to go, forced to follow him around obediently like a love sick puppy.

I swear his life is just so regimented and structured and awfully repetitive. It is as if he has got every day written out for him to follow, so boring. I mean, has he got his life plan written down on pieces of paper all filed away somewhere? Whatever this disorder is, it can't be healthy, and along with his OCD and possessive problems, I've now been incorporated into it, as frickin' property! I've been bored out of my brains!"

Hiro interrupted her. "Yes, you have already said all this and expressed your aggravation several times already." He was reprimanding her, although gently, and she blushed, turning to Sesshoumaru, and upon seeing his face, became aware that he had been thinking the same thing. This made her smile, 'The Sesshoumaru being too polite to say something, or too scared to voice his opinions?'

"I'm sorry guys; alright I'll stick to the facts and try not to go on another angry rant to get to the bottom of his angry departure. All I wanted to do was spend time with you guys because I haven't seen you for ages, and I told him so. When he didn't seem to keen on the idea I said that I would go see you guys myself and he didn't have to come along. Then we came here and I greeted you with a hug, which is my normal greeting to my good friends by the way, so you better get used to it, then he stormed off."

Both Sesshoumaru and Hiro sighed in understanding and Kagome got the feeling that she had made yet another human blunder. She resisted the urge to say 'what did I do this time' or similar, and stayed silent to let her actions, or his actions be explained. If she started talking again she had no way of knowing whether she would stop, it was very likely. She was talk deprived, so she was engorging herself now.

"When you said you wanted to spend time with us, and did not mind him not coming with you, he was put out. You effectively cast him from your side, saying that you enjoyed our company more than you enjoyed his. You favoured us over him, and seeming as you belong to him, and he is alpha, that was a blow to his pride."

"He needs a blow to his pride, that ego is way too high, it can't be healthy. I am not sorry for what I did, and it is true, I do prefer being with you. If he wants me to like him he is not going the right way about it. He is keeping me prisoner, I have gotten over that really, but he is so possessive, and I don't like possessive people. I am my own person and do not like being referred to as a thing, or being called anything other than my name."

"I want to go home," she whined, she wanted Yamazaki right now a little, he would be perfect for such a situation, he would just sit there and listen and not say a word. If she cried he would comfort her like a gentleman and everything would be better. But these two, they would take it one step further, they would help her, friends helped each other.

"Can you help me somehow, I don't belong here, and I don't even know why I am here. The well was not meant to take me wherever it fancied, just the twenty first century and feudal era. I need to go home and spend time with my family, and I need to go to my other home and battle an evil hanyou with my friends."

Sesshoumaru uncharacteristically draped an arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner. "We cannot go against the alpha easily, things just do not work like that, but we can plead with him. Alphas must work with the pack he leads; a good alpha will conform to their wishes. He cannot after all ensure cooperation with nothing but force and viciousness. A stable pack arises from peace between pack members and the alpha and pack."

"So what you are saying is that is everyone says that they do not agree with his actions, he'll let me go to please you all?" Wow, if only Inuyasha knew all this, he was alpha of their Inu-tachi and was meant to settle and prevent disputes within the pack, but instead he was the one who usually created them all.

"I cannot say for sure, I do not make any promises, he is a very stubborn leader. However, seeming as you are not a pack member, only a pet, you are officially, technically free to leave seeming as you have nothing binding you here."

"Don't call me that!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just stating fact."

"Why'd it take you so long to tell me what was going on anyway?"

"I couldn't Kagome, even when I saw the mark, and even when you became a close friend of mine. I mean not only would it have upset you, but father did not want for anyone to tell you. It is hard to go against the wishes of you alpha, you cannot disagree just like that, it is hard. Most wishes are for the benefit of the pack anyway, so you usually just end up obeying him, it's hard to explain to someone who is not pack."

"Alright, I get the hint; I'll let the matter drop for now. I still plan to get out here though, and soon at that, I have a time where I need to be and a duty to carry out. In case I do not see you again or have a chance to talk to you freely like this, I have some things I need to tell you, and I need you to promise me a few things alright?"

He waited for her to continue.

"Promise me."

"How can I promise if I do not know what it is I am promising to do? What if it is something beyond my abilities?"

"I am your friend Sesshoumaru; I would not try and con you into accepting a challenge that is too great for you. You too Hiro, I have some things I need you to promise as well, and you must keep it at all costs, both of you."

"I will promise you," Hiro said, while Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I need you to say it Sesshoumaru, please."

"Fine. I promise you."

"Thank you. Now what I will say next may be disturbing and frightening, even a little insulting and disrespecting at times. You must not question me or interrupt however much you may become confused by my wishes.

Firstly, Sesshoumaru, I need you to promise me to look after your family, _all_ of you family fiercely, whoever that may be, and however much you may not like them, they are still your family, and _need _your protection. I cannot force you to love him; such feelings can only be decided by the one who shows them. But please, spend time with him, train him, teach him, take responsibility for him, do all you can for him. Please try to see him as someone who is not all bad, or a disgrace, despite what his species or heritage may be.

Secondly, by whatever means possible, tell your father not to fight Ryuukotsusie until after her rescues Izayoi. This is so vital I cannot stress it enough, I cannot tell you why either, just in case, but please, I don't care how you do it, but make sure he goes into battle _after he goes to her. _Make him to go to her earlier than he would have, have her live with him instead of in the village and then go after the dragon.

I cannot tell you who Izayoi or 'him' is, telling you what I have is probably a mistake, but I do not care anymore. All I can hope for is that when the time is right, you will understand, you will remember, and you will do as you promise. One more thing, do not forget who I am, no matter what happens, no matter what you experience, do not forget who I am and do not forget our friendship. This too is important, to me if not anyone else."

Before she could stop herself she threw her arms around her friend's waist while they were still sitting down. "If you can do this for me, then you might just save the world, think about that when you feel as though you may need to break your promise."

All her did was nod, bewildered but truthful. He would keep his promises to her, not because of the world's fate, but because she had asked him to.

"Hiro, what I have to ask of you is not so much, and not so serious. Please look after Sesshoumaru Hiro, and never stop caring. Even if he casts you from his side or you have an argument, always come back, he may not have anyone else, you have to always be the one there for him when he has no one else to turn to. I also want you to make sure Sesshoumaru keeps his promises, and you never forget who I am either. Maybe you will come find me when the time is right, you will understand one day, that _I _promise _you._"

"Touga sama is coming," Hiro said without looking up.

"Then this is goodbye for now," Kagome said, reaching up and giving her friends a firm hug, one arm over each neck.

Within a moment, the Western Lord was upon them and said nothing as he grabbed the girl from them and stalked back into the castle.


	19. Hysterics

**Things heat up a little in this chapter and I'm going to start hurrying things a long, sorry about that, but I have these other Inuyasha fanfics I want to post. This will be finished by August in time for my sweet 18****th**** he he. **

**What do you want as my next fanfic? Sess/Kag Inutaisho/Kag or Sess/Souta – (no yaoi, I love it but I can't write it.) I have all three.**

**Such a quick update!**

**Read and Review!**

**Chapter 19 - Hysterics**

Okay, this was bad, Inutaisho had been keeping her shackled for a further two days, and not once had he spoken to her. It wasn't a silence like Yamazaki, who just did not know how else to act, and just didn't talk, it was an oppressive silence. She did not like it one bit, and because he never responded to her, she could not talk either.

She wasn't expecting him to be all cheery, but this was just over the top. She knew she had angered him, but silence was just... it was just childish. It was the few hours immediately following him coming to collect her which had been the worst, after that, she had kind of realized his mood and gotten over it. The fact that this bad mood of his was still going on though was annoying though to say the least.

Dinner had passed in silence, he had not said a word to her, or even looked at her much. He did not let her go and kept an arm around her waist, keeping her to him, still not letting her out of his sight, but managing to completely ignore her. She wanted to speak and to smile, but when she tried it felt too fake to continue and she did not manage to get through to him anyway, it was beyond annoying, it was... well she wasn't too sure.

If he had let go of her waist, she probably would not have gone anywhere, chosen to stay by him. She did not understand what it was she was feeling, but she didn't like the distance he was keeping from her, it was not right. She didn't want to crack him, she wanted him to open up more, but at the same time, she couldn't apologise.

It took her some time to work out that she was feeling hurt. It was not enough to bring tears to her eyes or anything ridiculous like that, but she didn't like it. She wanted to fade into the background and wanted him to be distant from her for so long, and now all of a sudden, he was doing that, and she hated it.

Although his physical closeness remained, Kagome barely registered it, it meant nothing to her. If he wasn't there in mind as well, then he might as well not be there at all. She would settle for nothing less than the full Taiyoukai, all of Inutaisho, not just his physical form and closeness. She wanted his words, even if they were insults or teasing remarks, his smirks of triumph, anything but this cold slate, it was like Sesshoumaru will be.

She followed him around and did not say anything, certainly made no more requests to see anyone else. She passed Yamazaki once in the hallway and was ecstatic, but for Inutaisho, she just kept her head down and carried on following the heels of the demon Lord. She hoped it would please him, but still she did not even get a look from him.

Where was the Western Lord who liked to antagonize her? She said that she hated him, and now she was missing him being all there. She wasn't just put out; she was hurt, lonely, bored, he wasn't all that bad after all. He had come for her when she was feeling hurt and upset over Yamazaki and he had offered her comfort like she had never known. It was not an uncomfortable hug, it was reassuring and really helped to soothe and calm her.

He had held her that night; no one had done that for her just because she needed it. Even when she was a little girl and the storms made her cry in the night, her parents would come in and hug her, but never more than that. They never took her to their bed, or at least, not that she could remember... it might have happened.

Inuyasha had never given her a reassuring hug like he had; he had hugged her before, but never for so long or so compassionately. He certainly would never let her sleep with him; he would be horrified at the mere suggestion. She had moved her sleeping bag right up next to him in the night before when he wasn't up a tree, but she had never slept with his arms around her in a silent promise to protect her.

Inuyasha was her protector, and Touga had tried to hurt her, he wasn't in the right frame of mind. So why did she feel safer with Touga than she had ever felt with her childhood crush? Why did his words so full of confidence make her agree when Inuyasha's convictions made her argue and unbelieving?

Touga had slain that bat youkai who had tried to kill her, because he didn't want a threat to her safety in his castle. For her devious plot of tripping him and sending him flying down the hallway in an Inu/bat sandwich he had planted a load of roses in her new private spot in the garden. That wasn't much of a punishment, but it showed her that he had found her new hideaway, and the next time she went there, sure enough he found her with relative ease.

Then there was the time he had asked her to read to him in the study. It had been uncomfortable for her with the whole sitting on his lap thing, but she was beginning to realize something. It was the same principle when he asked her to stay with him and when he kept her shackled to his side; it was because he enjoyed her company.

Sure he was doing it in a possessive way she didn't like and sure he had called her a pet, but he liked her. She did not like hi, no, she wouldn't go as far to say as she liked him, he was still being out of order. But it was not as if she tolerated his presence now, or desired it, but she... she couldn't explain it.

She needed him to look at her. She needed for him to turn around and look at her, really look at her, to meet her eyes. She could not stress how much she needed that, and she didn't know why, because she had told herself she hated him so much that... so much so that she had started to believe it, but that was not true.

She found him annoying and tiresome, but he was no villain. She hated Naraku, and Kikyou to some extent because of her willingness to work for him, but she did not hate him or even really dislike him. She found him tiresome and too possessive and annoying, but when she told Sesshoumaru to warn him against Ryuukotsusie, it had not been because of either of sons, she didn't want him to die because of him.

Who was she kidding, because it wasn't herself? She didn't desire his undivided attention but she couldn't be ignored like this. She liked him. She cared about him and she wanted for him to come back for her, cold and arrogant and pompous and possessive and compassionate and regal and 100% Touga, she wanted him.

He was sitting in the study and she was sitting on a cushion nearby. This she was thankful for, at least he hadn't ordered her on his lap or anything. She had only seen his back for so long, and what she wanted was his golden eyes. She wanted to see Yamazaki because between her sobs, his silence and his calm understanding, she always worked out what to do. However, asking to go and see him probably was not the best idea right now.

This was something that she had to handle herself, and she was more than capable of doing it too. She needed to be strong about this, and sensible, no messing around, no tears, no helplessness or sounding desperate. For once she had to be the one who was demanding and confident, then maybe it would work.

"Touga sama," she addressed his white clad back quietly, knowing full well that he could hear her. He stiffened where he sat at his desk working on some papers, but he didn't stop his work, reply or even turn to face her.

"I am not going to apologise for wanting to see Hiro and Sesshoumaru a couple of days ago I do not know what has gotten into you but you should know that I do not take well to being ordered around. I was never going to agree to be your little pet, so you should not feel down that I have turned my back on you.

However, I also want you to know this. Between your arrogance, possessiveness and jerkish attitude, I have developed feelings for you. I guess I kind of like you and your smirks and you teasing, and I don't know why or how it happened, but somehow for some reason I like you. You have become a friend of some sorts, someone whose presence I do not just tolerate but enjoy and want back, I want you to come back to me.

I do enjoy your company, I mean it, I really do. I do not prefer it to anyone else's but neither do I enjoy the others to you, I treat everyone equally, I do not choose and discriminate, so please, try to understand that if nothing else."

He was not saying anything, but she knew he was listening.

"Please Touga sama, if you do not listen or agree or forgive me or come back to me then there is nothing left for me to do I guess. I am not going to beg for you, but I am asking you to treat me with the respect I deserve, I want for us to be friends. So please Touga, turn around and look at me, look me in the eyes."

No response.

"Touga, please."

Nothing.

"Please," it was quiet now.

"Fine, I understand where I lie with you."

She ran out of the room, heading for her room, and he let her go without so much as a glance in her direction. Once she was out of the room the tears starting to flow down and she wanted him to come for her, and leave her alone at the same time.

Why?

Why wouldn't he even look at her? Was that too much to ask? For him to look at her? She had forgiven him, now why couldn't he do the same? "Big puppy, sulking great big jerk, won't look me in the eye," she ranted quietly as she ran to her room. She was not looking where she was going, she could barely see because of the tears in her eyes anyway. She whirled round the corner and slammed right into Yamazaki.

The sight of him and his silent, kind understanding sent her into another bout of tears and hysterics. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he let her bury her head into his chest and cry her heart out. After a couple of moments she took a step back and beat him with her clenched fists, pounding his chest and not even affecting him in the slightest.

"Don't you let them get to you do you understand!" She all but screamed in his face. "Fate be damned, I don't care! Kick their arses to the seventh hell and back as soon as you see them no matter what! I don't care how you do it, if you get Kouga and Sesshoumaru to help you, but the thunder brothers will not win against you! Don't you dare die on me Yamazaki! Tell little Shippou that you love him and never leave him, and teach him, and don't die Yamazaki! Don't you dare **fucking** die on me!"

Suddenly, he grabbed her face in both hands and stared in her eyes as if he was searching for something. "You're hysterical," he concluded in his quiet unused voice, instantly making her feel better. "You need sleep and to calm down."

"I need many things. I need Touga to look me in the eye and to forgive me and to treat me as a human being. I do not need sleep as much as I need those things, I need for him to come back to me, I'm not asking too much!"

"No. Hush."

"You're speaking. Why don't you speak more?"

"It clouds judgement, too many words."

"You're speaking now."

"Kagome I-" then all of a sudden he just let go of her and walked away, leaving her in the hallway. Less than a second later she was encased in the arms of Touga.

"NO!" She pulled away. "Look me in the eye!"

He pulled her away and stared into her midnight eyes with his golden ones. "I'm sorry, and you're right, I-"

His lips crashed onto hers. She didn't enjoy it, it felt wrong, like she was betraying someone but she had no one to betray. He did though, he had his mate to betray, but she was so thankful he had looked her way again. She didn't kiss him back, she didn't love him, but one thing was certain, she didn't pull away from him either.


	20. The sick Demon Lord's rampage

**Come on, review! I really want to know what you guys want for my next story, what pairing do you all want next. Kag/Sess, Kag/Inutaisho, Sess/Kag/Inutaisho, Naraku/Kag, or Sess/Souta – which isn't just Sess/ Souta (family, not Yaoi) but Sess/Kag, Rin/Souta, Mir/Sango and a bunch of others. Read and review! ENJOY! **

**Chapter 20 – The sick Demon Lord's Rampage**

"Miko Kagome! Miko Kagome!" Jaken really was completely different from how he was, or would be as a servant to Sesshoumaru, he was just as hopelessly loyal, but the respect seemed to go both ways on this one. While he still grovelled at Touga's feet and spoke in the incredibly annoying whining squeal, Touga didn't knock him out for it.

Inutaisho seemed to genuinely appreciate the little Kappa's servitude, subservience and assistance. The toad had to do as much for this demon lord as he would do for Sesshoumaru, but seemed... happier? She hadn't spent as much time around Jaken of the future to really draw fair conclusions, but he was a lot less grouchy.

Inutaisho did not shower him with praises; Touga was not the 'shower with praises' type. Neither did he give Jaken copious amounts of gold and fine clothing; the little toad had no need or want for such goods. However, you would be surprises how far a little appreciation goes, and the odd thank you here and there and the absence of kicks to the head, even when he did deserve it made all the difference to the Kappa's attitude.

It was general knowledge that if you are kind to your workers then they are going to be more willing to work for you. Jaken's sole purpose in life was to serve the Western Lord in all aspects, but he was his own person. Kagome reckoned that being with Sesshoumaru changed him for the worse, because he didn't seem to her to have any aversions to humans like he did in the feudal era and was really quite decent.

Sure, the Inu no Taisho had made it clear that he would kill those who threatened her, but it did not seem to Kagome that it was just honour and duty holding him back. Jaken seemed to genuinely have no problem with her, as a character, or as a human, and treated her with the respect that he treated any guest – upmost.

Yes, she liked this Jaken; she had not seen much of him except scurrying along in the corridors. She had tried to initiate conversation with him before, but it didn't work so much, he was not talkative and she wasn't one to force anyone to do that. Yes, she had tried, and managed as far as she was concerned, to crack Yamazaki, but she hadn't been mean to him to force him to do something he really didn't want to.

The black haired girl turned with a smile on her face to see the small demon run up to her. He seemed all out of breath from running hard and fast to catch up with her and was sweating buckets. She could tell this though was not just out of over exertion – he was scared. She knelt down to his level to ask him what was wrong, and as soon as the tiny demon got to her he practically fainted in her arms.

She lightly slapped his cheek to get him to respond to her, holding him at arm's length from her body. He shook himself as he got rid of the sleepiness and terrors consuming him, his bug like eyes were open so wide they seemed to stare right through her instead of at her. He spoke again in a much more rational voice than before.

"Miko Kagome," he rasped, "it is Lord Touga, he is gravely ill, bordering on insanity, we need your assistance."

"He is sick?" She was worried of course, it was never nice to be ill, though she could not honestly say she was sorry for him, the dog needed some unpleasant experiences, then maybe he would not be so damn smug all the time.

Yet he had been nice enough to her during her stay, with the killing of the bat youkai, and the crying on his haori amongst other things. He had his downfalls of course and a fair few of them at that, possessiveness being the topmost one. Yet she was a healing miko, one who was not prejudiced and would, did help all who needed it, regardless of species, race, age, gender, wealth, it did not matter to her.

It was funny, but ever since he had been truthful about what she meant to him, she had grown some respect for his majesty. She did not like the title of 'pet', buts he gathered it was not all that bad, and he did genuinely like her. She adored Buyo after all; maybe that is what she was to him, a human Buyo. People are funny with pets, unbelievably angry when they are attacked, yet jealous when they are all friendly with others.

She was actually O.K with the pet status, seeming as no one else treated her that way. She really was, she had gotten over that. It did not mean she was not going to set about changing his mind and view her as a friend instead of a possession. It just meant that she understood these things either took a lot of time and patience, or something big and drastic, and so far she was well aware she was not helping herself.

No, with her playful attitude to everything, the random tears and the even more random bursts of laughter, she did act a bit like a small fluffy animal than a person, but she'd always been a bit like that. Still, he did not help either, but the fact still remained that she liked him a little, and that meant she was going to help him.

"You are going to tell me more about what has happened to our dear Lord," she told more than asked the toad, sarcasm only light.

"He is not just sick, he has gone mad, it's his... his... he... his control over his beast has weakened. He has become a killing machine, all he knows is how to fight and hurt and kill!" His bulbous little eyes starting to try and leave his skull and he started to hyperventilate with fear and desperation. Kagome could not help but fell a little sorry for the kappa, he was a devoted servant, nauseatingly so at times. He was not treated at all well by Sesshoumaru, despite how much the imp did for him, and on top of that, he seemed to genuinely care about his Lord.

"O.K. Jaken, calm, it is alright. Listen to me, I need you to get a hold of yourself and tell me exactly what is wrong. I may not be able to help him because I will not know what to do if you cannot tell me exactly what his condition is."

Jaken nodded and took several deep breaths to calm himself so he could speak again. The threat of not being able to bring help for his Lord was serious enough to knock sense into him; he really was too good for the ice prince. "He has lost control of his consciousness; all he is doing is destroying and wreaking havoc. Destruction is all he seems capable of, it is as if he is possessed, for reasons unknown, overrun by hate and anger. We do not know how to call his awareness back, its madness, deadly madness!"

There almost seemed to be tears forming in his little eyes, it was almost sweet, but another look at that grey skin and the word 'sweet' left her mind. "Miko Kagome what am I going to do!" He threw himself at her feet, clutching onto her leg.

When his words sank in, Kagome was suddenly less inclined to jump to his aid. "You are saying you came to me to ask me to try and placate a sick, transformed, rampaging inutaiyoukai?" She was quiet for a moment, "ARE YOU CRAZY! I am not as strong as your warriors, I won't last five minutes, and he'll kill me in a moment!"

"Please, you have to try!"

"No! No way! I cannot restrain him, I am not strong enough, and I do not have a beast with which to combat him with! In this form, in my pitiful human state, I am barely as big as one of his fore paws, so I'm sorry, but no!"

"He is not transformed, just lashing out. It is true he has already gravely injured three warriors, but he did not mean to. He seemed to be calming in the presence of his son, he and his beast still recognizes pack. He would never hurt you Kagome; he'll sense the mark as soon as soon as he sees you and won't lay a hand on you."

"Do you remember last time he was under the influence of his beast when in my presence? He almost killed me Jaken!"

"He was not thinking straight then either. You have got to believe me Kagome, I was with him the next day, you should have seen how awful he was feeling because of what he did to you, or what he almost did to you. He wouldn't eat anything and kept snarling to himself, pacing around, breaking things. He was devastated about what he did, that's why he had you in his rooms, to cover you in his scent so that if his beast was ever in control again there would be no uncertainty, you would be under his protection."

It was not very convincing, but Kagome was beginning to suspect that she was not really being given a choice in this anyway.

"Please save my Lord!" He cried out, still clutching onto his leg, vowing to never let go, "I know you can do it!"

Kagome let out a sigh as the pathetic kappa kept on praising her, all in a ploy to get her to go and help his beloved Lord. She looked heavenwards, asking Kami to please just let things go her way, just this once. She would help the dog, but she was not putting her life on the line for him, please Kami look over me on this one.

"Fine, O.K, O.K, I'll do what I can," she conceded, prying the toad demon off of her clothing, "it is not as if you are giving me a choice on this anyway, so go on, lead the way." She followed as he started to shuffle down the corridor. "Now, I promise that I will do what I can for him, but I also do not promise good results. I will try, I will try my best to help, but it is possible I will not be able to do anything for him."

"Thank you Kagome, thank you so much, I will not forget this. He is in his chambers now, we must hurry, come on." after a couple of minutes of running down some corridors and through several pairs of doors they came across a pair of familiar large doors. It was meant to be soundproof but already she could hear him roaring and snarling inside. The sound of breaking glass was heard along with tearing cloth and wounded cries as he struck the people in there with him, trying to treat him and calm him down.

He certainly was on one hell of a rampage, why did she always sign up to life threatening things like this? It was just as Jaken had described, madness, dangerous madness, and she was once again thrown right into the middle of it. But that was not true this time actually, she had walked quite willingly straight into the mess.

She put her hand on the door handle; coming to the decision she was going to help him. "You better go Jaken," she said, not wanting the little kappa getting hurt because of his own loyalty. "It sounds as if he is really letting it all loose in there, and if he has already wounded several of his trusted guards, what is there to stop him turning on you?"

Take a lead out of your own book, Kagome you moron. If he is letting it all loose in there and has already turned on three of his most trusted guards, then what the hell is there stopping him from turning on you?

Kagome gulped and entered the room.


	21. Blood red eyes

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Chapter 21 guys! Wow, things are really getting dramatic now. I am so evil for the cliffy at the end of this one, but at least I did not make you wait. I have only had like five people tell me what pairing they want next, so I am leaning towards Inutaisho/Kag/Sess at the moment. As I said, this is based on the few five votes I have had. I will not post another story until this is completed, I will count up the votes at the end for each pairing. So what will it be reviewers Inutaisho/Kag, Sess/Kag, Sess/Kag/Inutaisho, Naraku/Kag or Sess/Souta. I really love my Sess/Souta story and I am surprised no one wants to read it. I will post it eventually no matter what, but I want people to want to read it too.**

**Chapter 21 – Blood red eyes**

The door was half open and Kagome had but one foot when a hand landed on her shoulder, preventing her from moving forward any farther into his chaos that awaited her. She hesitantly turned around, her midnight blue eyes meeting sparkling green ones and pair of soft brown orbs, her two crushes of the era.

'_Don't go in,' _was the silent message portrayed in the look that they gave her. They had been ordered to stay outside for protection by the young Lord. They were relaying that message to her now, it was all because they cared about her and did not want to see her hurt by the inutaiyoukai, not again.

She managed to flash them a quick smile, it was small and contained no humour, and it was one of reassurance. "I have to try," she said quietly, softly, letting them know that they were not going to stop her; she was going in there no matter what. "I made a promise that I will do all that I can to try and help him."

Green eyes narrowed in silence response, but Hiro reiterated. "No Kagome, it is dangerous in there," he told her with a shake of his head. "Sesshoumaru, his son and heir is failing to calm him, what makes you think that you can you will fare any better?"

"Nothing," Kagome replied truthfully, "and I know it is dangerous, my whole life has been a fight to survive, and this is nothing new. Still, a promise is a promise, and I have promised to help him, I can do it, I know I can"

Unbidden, an image of a demon Inuyasha came to her, jagged stripes on his cheeks, fangs bared, snarling and unaware. When he was in that state he was frightening, and Kagome had never been frightened of her protector like that before. When he was like that, she felt pity for the hanyou, and her heart really went out to him.

When he came round he had no recollection of the things he had done. The pained look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. And when he said that it meant nothing to him, she threw her arms around him, because that was when he needed her comfort most. She really connected with him when that happened, she really felt his pain.

She didn't want Touga to go through that too, she knew how it felt. Her friends must have seen her eyes harden with determination and stubbornness because Yamazaki let go of her shoulder and gave his consent with an almost undetectable nod. Hiroki's eyes narrowed further, he still did not approve, but he accepted he could not stop her.

'_Be careful.'_

'_Trust me.' _She smiled at them again a small, shy smile. She opened the door fully and stepped inside, letting it slam shut behind her with an air of finality.

Nothing prepared her for the image that met her eyes. Chaos did not so the scene justice, it was something she expected from Dante or WWII. Only a possessed demon Lord with power such as Touga could cause such carnage.

The room was completely trashed, she thought Souta's bedroom was bad at times, well it was nothing compared to the sight that confronted her here. Clothes, bedding and towels were torn up to thin shredded ribbons and strewn all over the room carelessly. They were expensive white silk as well, it was a shame.

Broken glass from shattered window panes and shards from vases in the room covered the floor, making even that hazardous. Well it was hazardous to a human with not shoes on, it would not bother a demon, but it still made one hell of a mess. They crunched under her foot as she stepped into the room.

The wardrobe and the dresser had been smashed too, reduced to smithereens. The only reason she knew there had been one there at all and not a pile of splinters was because she had been in the room before and seen them. It seemed as if nothing in the bedroom had escaped the demon Lord, there was nothing left intact. The shelves were broken; all the possessions were shattered so there was nothing left.

In all fairness, it was a wonder that the floor and the walls were still intact and only marked and damaged. He really had not spared a single thing that entered his chamber, and to her dismay, she discovered firsthand that this meant the people who entered as well. That was the three wounded guards, the healers, his son, and her.

In the centre of the wreckage stood the Inu no Taisho himself in all of his glory. Despite the danger, Kagome had to admit he still looked regal and impressive, but all the more frightening even so. A breeze was blowing in through the space where the windows once were and caused his clothes to billow behind him.

Kagome stared in amazement as his white hakamas which were identical to Sesshoumaru's flowed behind him. His hair was the picture of action star. It created a silver sheen behind him, making him look majestic, every inch a Taiyoukai. He was not wearing top which meant that his perfect chiselled chest was bare.

Kagome could honestly say that she had never seen such a magnificent six pack, it was true and she had actually seen quite a few bare male chests in her time. She had taken up self defence in her time, and had excelled quickly. The boys usually shed their shirts ten minutes in, under the ruse of getting hot, but it was actually to show off to each other and the precious few girls who made it to that level in the class.

To be fair, they were humans, and demons were different. She had cried into enough demon chests while she was here, Hiro, Sesshoumaru and Yamazaki, she had even seen Kouga's, but none of those had been bare. Kagome reckoned Inuyasha could give his father a run for his money, but she knew she was biased there. She only found his chest (which she had seen bare on precious few occasions) more attractive because she actually had a bit of crush on that boy, and he was closer to her age and stuff like that.

Touga's idea of endearment was to kidnap her, sink his fangs into her neck and keep her imprisoned and shackled to his side. She did not know what the traditional ways to show affection to female demons were, but if it was what he had done to her, she could say it was not the best way to win a human girl's heart.

What made him all the more impressive was the fact that his chest was streaked with blood. It was not only his own blood either, in fact, practically none of it was. He was splattered with the blood of the people he had attacked in his beast form. Yes, as Jaken had told her, he was indeed in his humanoid form, but it was his beast that was in control.

His claws were long and sharper than usual; they were a beast's claws. They were not dripping poison as they and Sesshoumaru's claws could do, but they did not need the lethal substance to be deadly; they were dangerous and capable to kill, at least her, without that added extra. His fangs too were not dripping poison, but elongated and sharper than usual, and he was foaming at the mouth a little, a sign of madness.

Something else Kagome noted was that his eyes were wider than they should be and instead of swirling molten gold, they were bleeding blood red. That was the tell tale sign that his beast was in control, and by the looks of it, in agonizing turmoil and beyond reason. He was frightening, powerful, dangerous, a demon lord.

It was in that moment, looking at him standing among the carnage he had caused that Kagome saw the inutaiyoukai Touga, Lord of the Western Lands as he truly was. She saw what he was truly capable of and the reason why he was respected so much, she saw why he was paid so much glory, she saw why he was a legend.

Servant and guards cowered in the corners of the room, too afraid to work their muscles and move. This was because every time one of them so much as breathed too deeply, the Taiyoukai focused on the movement and sound with a snarl and advanced on them. They could not flee; none of the demons were fast enough to escape him while he was lost to his beast in his unexplainable anger, hate and agony.

If they all tried at once, a couple might be able to get away, but the servants stuck together, and they were loath to leave one of their comrades behind to face the Western Lord's wrath for no fault of their own. Besides, they were prey in Touga's eyes and the prey getting away would only anger him more, causing yet more destruction.

The only reason why not more of the innocents were hurt was courtesy of Sesshoumaru. He was the only strong demon in the room placating him. Yamazaki and Hiro could be there, but they would only be able to restrain him and end up getting hurt. Just as Jaken had told her, Sesshoumaru was the only one who stood a chance.

Kagome felt a great deal of respect for the young demon prince who was right in his father's face. He was obviously frightened of his father, more than he had ever been, and Kagome did not blame him. Yet there he was, playing the part of a warrior at the tender age of twelve or however many centuries that was, protecting his subjects – the others in the room, as he desperately tried to placate a deadly beast.

Kagome could see that just as Jaken had promised, Sesshoumaru was not in immediate grave danger. Touga's beast recognized him as immediate pack, his son and heir, his beta, and therefore an important member of his pack. Both had their shackled raised as they growled at each other in the language of the Inus. Kagome could see that though it did not look as though Sesshoumaru was going to be hurt, at least badly, one thing was clear to her, it was evident in those crimson eyes of Touga's, Sesshoumaru was failing to get through to him.

By remaining in his father's face, he effectively protected everyone else in the room. Whenever his father's attention was diverted, Sesshoumaru darted in front of them, shielding them from view to make sure they were protected, and he was the only one his father saw and consequently targeted – or failed to.

While Touga wanted to swat him aside like the others, his base instinct was preventing him from laying his hand on his pup. There was a standoff every time Sesshoumaru placed himself in front of the demon Lord, and after each time it resulted in another heated snarl and Touga would break smoothing or tear at the floor.

His teeth were bared in a snarl, and his fingers flexed. His whole body was tensed and he was just ready to pounce and rip something to shreds. Another roar rippled through his chest and tore from throat as he swiped at the last remaining window in the room and it was reduced to nothing but small shards of glass.

The glass shards flew all around the room, and Kagome raised her arms instinctively to shield her face from the sharp splinters. They scraped against her arms and her stomach, causing numerous but small cuts which stung terribly as they drew blood. She let out a small gasp of surprise and pain, it was that and the smell of her blood which made his eyes bleed a darker red as he turned with dramatic slowness to face her.

Oh Shit.


	22. Tending to a Taiyoukai

**Next chapter – read, review and enjoy.**

**Chapter 22 – Tending to a Taiyoukai.  
><strong>

Kagome resisted the urge to turn around and flea as she watched the demon Lord of the Western Lands focus on her. Her heartbeat accelerated to a hundred beats a second as did her breathing, the whole youkai population of Japan could probably smell her fear, but she kept her face impassive as she faced the menacing approaching Touga.

With a snarl that rivalled his father's, Sesshoumaru darted in front of her, shielding her from view as effectively as he did the other's in the room that were also in danger. Kagome felt a little calmer confronted by white silk instead of red eyes, but the relief was short lived as the castle was once again shaken by a roar.

Sesshoumaru did not win the standoff this time, not when she was in the picture. She watched as Sesshoumaru grabbed his father's shoulders, restraining him, amber eyes boring into blood red ones, he was protecting her. They were still both snarling, having a verbal argument in the language of the Inu.

He lost, Sesshoumaru lost, she heard the slight whimper as he realized it. Kagome felt her heart leap as she realized that the ice prince was protecting her, Sesshoumaru was protecting her. Inutaisho raised his arm and Kagome could tell that he was about to backhand his own pup. Something inside the teen snapped.

That was simply not going to happen; she simply would not let it. Nobody was going to hurt little chibi Sesshoumaru while she was around to prevent it. She protected her friends as they protected her, and well that is what friends are for after all. She was not going to allow for someone to get hurt because of her.

Dashing forward with a speed that shouldn't have been her own, Kagome jumped out from behind her youkai shield and grabbed the arm of the Inutaisho. She fixed the ruby eyed demon lord with a stare of her own as she prevented the blow from falling. It was hard to keep the glare up for long, it was a battle lost before it really began because of the terror, the sight of those blood eyes on her sent shudders down her spine.

To combat this problem, Kagome turned away from the dog general and fixed Sesshoumaru instead with the most authorative stare she could muster. "Vacate the room Sesshoumaru, now," she ordered. "Get the guards and the healers and get out, then put a seal on the door, a strong one, so strong he can't leave."

A silent understanding was passed between them that she was not to be questioned on this. Just like Hiro and Yamazaki, Sesshoumaru knew that she was strong and smart; she would be able to handle this. She gave him a firm nod and a small, sad smile that was over before it began, her heart twisted in sympathy, it really went out to the boy.

Though he did not show it on his face, it was clear that he was worried for his father. It was a terrible fate to lose control of one's beast and to be responsible for such destruction. You cannot stop yourself and cannot remember anything that happened afterwards. You are a victim of your own youkai heritage, and that was something she had been told time and time again that all demons were proud of.

With a simple nod he did what was asked of him and did not argue. He knew he did not have to protect the girl, she would look after herself, and she could handle this. She would do whatever she could for his father. The words that she would not be in danger were not needed to be relayed to the young demon teen.

'_Trust me.'_

That was it, she was left all alone in a sealed room with a mad dog demon Lord. Oh boy. Not the best way to spend one's Saturday, but duty calls. She had a promise to keep but it did not stop her from being scared of the impending situation. Another snarl ripped from him and Kagome was well aware she was still holding onto his arm.

"That is enough Lord Touga!" She commanded in a stern voice that sounded way more confident than how she actually felt inside. She was shitting herself with fear, but surprised she was not badly hurt – yet.

His blood red eyes zoomed in on her. She gulped as she saw him focus in on her face, and her neck, the vulnerable part of her.

She could not show such fear now, she had to be confident now, even if she didn't feel so, she had to put up a front. "Calm," she commanded, she had not moved, nor let go of his arm and could feel him trembling. Amazingly, in her grip he eventually started to relax, he quietened, stopped trembling and started to come back.

She felt his hands tighten on her shoulders as he faced her. Kagome forced herself not to wince as his fingers dug in painfully to her lacerations and just stared back, meeting his eyes. After what seemed to be forever but was actually only a few seconds, the great dog general's eyes rolled back in his head. He toppled backwards, still clinging to her, sending them both crashing to her ground, her landing in his lap.

Kagome took a moment to compose her, coming to terms with the fact that she was laying across Lord Touga's lap before saying a word or making a move. Next she slowly moved to a sitting up position, her back against his chest, but then found that she was unable to get off his legs. Her legs were entwined with his, trapping her, and although his eyes glinted gold now, he was still in a rather primal state.

He would probably not understand her words if Kagome tried explaining to him that he needed to straighten his legs so she could get up, so she saw not point. He was not about to comply, in this animalistic state, not only would he not understand her words, he would not even register that he was being spoken to at all. He was too sick, so his beat was the only one present, it was a survival instinct kicking in here, and that meant that all he could understand now was the language of the Inu, and she couldn't speak that.

It looked as if she was going to be staying there on her seat; it was not as if it was something new. He was not asleep now, but he was placated, and calm, he had spent a lot of energy on trashing the place and so was a little tired now. Now she needed to focus on getting him to stay that way so she could stay alive, and he could get better.

Kagome reckoned she needed to get him to eat something next to give his body the strength to recover. She couldn't move off of him to go and fetch him some food, but thankfully there was a plate nearby that had been brought by healers earlier. It was untouched, and she didn't blame him for not wanting to eat it, it contained nothing but raw meat, disgusting. Then again, she was a human, didn't dogs eat raw meat?

He was in his beat state too; he should want to eat it? When he was in his more civilised state he would have his meals rare, but cooked, as a beast though, things were different. It hadn't been even investigated by him, maybe he was not hungry, maybe in the primal state he was in now, he was so far gone he did not even recognize food. Whatever the reason he had not touched it, she had to get him to eat in order for him to heal.

She had made a promise and she was going to be damned before she broke it. There was no love lost between the two of them as far as she was concerned, but she had promised Sesshoumaru and Jaken and all who cared that she would do all she could. More importantly, she had promised herself that she would do all she could for him. She told her friends that she could be trusted with this, she could handle it. _'Trust me.'_

Kagome stretched as far as she could reach, hand stretching for the plate. Her task was made much more difficult than it needed to be as her legs were still trapped amongst Touga's much longer ones. Her fingers closed around the rim, Kagome smiled in triumph as she drew it towards them and laid it on their combined laps.

She could practically taste her own nervousness radiating off of her and every youkai in the land could probably smell it too. Still, this had to be done; it was his own health after all, so he could not be angry for what she did next. It did not matter seeming as he was not going to remember any of this in a few days when he finally came round anyway. She was not going to remind him of everything that transpired either. She was all for him not remembering how she tended to him when he was sick.

Twisting around as best she could on his lap, she picked up a piece of glistening, red raw meat and held it against his mouth, pressing it to his lips. She willed for it to work, but to her dismay, he didn't open up, he just stared at her in question, he had no idea what it was she wanted him to do. Of course, for him to catch on and obey her would be a strike of good fortune, fate was not going to let any of that befall on her.

With an inward sigh she put on her most comforting and soft voice and smiled in a reassuring way. She spoke to him as if she were speaking to a small child and not the Taiyoukai of the West. "Come on now," she breathed gently, "you have to eat so you can get better." He still refused to understand, how stubborn can you get? What did he want her to do exactly, teach him how to eat by example?

Barely able to believe what she was doing for the damn dog she raised the raw meat to her own mouth and took the tiniest of bites out of it. She could not bring herself to chew on or swallow the raw beef, geez; just having it in her mouth was bad enough. She made sure though to keep the look of disgust off of her face so as not to discourage him. this was a sure way to lose her appetite for an entire year.

"See, it's good, it's safe to eat," she said, hiding the piece of meat underneath her tongue as she spoke. She put it back up to his lips with a smile and nod, once again she portrayed the words that were no needed,_ 'trust me.' _this time, thank Kami, he opened up and accepted into his mouth the meat offered to him.

When she saw him chewing, she discreetly spat out the piece of flesh, seeming as you could not call it anything else from her own mouth. She stroked his throat to encourage him to swallow it, a trick she had learnt from the vet when encouraging Buyo to swallow medicine she had been forced to deliver to him when he fell ill. Perhaps all domestic animals share similar traits, because it worked like a charm.

She fed him like that, as a baby until the plate was empty and was just glad that nobody came into the room while she was feeding him, that would have been too much for her to handle. She had ordered for a seal to be put on the door and she could feel it with her miko powers, she had also ordered not to be disturbed, so she really had nothing to fear in that aspect, but she was still glad it was all over.

Next thing on the agenda she supposed was to get him to go to sleep to allow him time to recover. Kagome was not quite sure how to go about doing that, he was a Taiyoukai, how do you encourage him to do something he did not appear to want to? But it had been a long and tiring ordeal for her this day, so she had better think of something quick, otherwise she would be the one to fall asleep on him first.

She tried to free herself so she could help him up onto the bed so he would have a more comfortable place to spend the fast approaching night. However, a low warning growl sounded, reverberating from his chest and Kagome felt it shudder through her whole body. Two strong arms encircled her, pinning her to his torso. She stilled, moving became pretty much impossible in this position.

Well, looking on the bright side of things, at least nervousness, awkwardness and discomfort was going to keep her from falling asleep on him. On the other hand, Inutaisho seemed quite contented with things being as they were. Well, at least one of them was happy, this was going to be one hell of a long night.


	23. All dogs are the same

**Next chappie! Do you like my new story, I just started writing it before I knew what I was doing, then all of a sudden I was two chapters in so I put it up, it's another Inutaisho/Kag/Sess thing – but more with Sess than Touga.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**This chapter took me forever which is why the long wait, I just never got happy with it.**

**Chapter 23 – All dogs are the same**

If she could just get him to go to sleep then she would be able to get free and go to her room to sleep herself. It just seemed as though he was not intent on doing that any time soon, he was preoccupied with her. Oh yes, and while they were on that subject, he was really beginning to freak her out with the nuzzling and licking of her mark. It was cute when Buyo nuzzled her, but it was something different when a 100kg dog demon does it.

The attention paid to her mark was admittedly nothing new, like her sitting in his lap was no news flash either. They were both, regrettably, common occurrences, as much as she did not want them to be. However, he was doing it in his primal state, there was nothing playful or teasing in this nuzzling and licking, it meant something, and she had no idea what. She already smelt like him so it can't be scent marking, and she was already labelled as his, so it cannot be that either. However, whatever it was he was doing concerning her mark, it was all business, all serious and seemed awfully important to him.

Then suddenly, his head ducked down, and his long, wet tongue drew a line along her upper arm. She stiffened as she felt his saliva coat her shoulder and tired not to shiver with disgust at the odd sensation. However, she felt slightly guilty for thinking these thoughts moments later when she realized what it was he was doing. Inutaisho was tending to the cuts on her body caused by the flying glass, sealing the slashed with his healing saliva. He was looking after her, and despite the method used to do this, it was kind of... sweet.

Sure, he was the one that indirectly caused the cuts, so he was honour bound to heal her. Secondly, she was his 'pet' and therefore his responsibility, it was his duty to look after her, but it was still nice he was the one to heal her. Because of her mortal body, it would take weeks for them to be fully healed as some of the cuts were quite deep. Here, one lick healed her completely, and she did not have to fuss about with bandages and plasters, she would have to disentangle herself from him to go and get them too.

It was when he moved his mouth lower to lick her stomach that she froze. She had not even noticed that he had ducked his head down that low, and wow, uncomfortable did not cut it. Having someone lick your stomach, for whatever reason, even if it was a noble reason such as healing a cut, was a far too intimate gesture for her to be sharing with the great dog general. When he moved towards the thighs, Kagome put her hands on either side of his head and snapped it up to keep the tongue away from places it should not be exploring. His intent behind his actions may be innocent but to be truthful, she'd rather bleed.

Kagome did not know whether or not he understood her refusal, but he did not try to do it again. She had to distract him so he did not try something like that again, sleep would be ideal, but it seemed as though he was going to need a lot of encouragement before that happened. Kagome was not fully aware of what she was dong, and she knew it was stupid, and not the best idea, but she had initiated the plan before rationality came back to her.

Kagome freed one arm from the vice like grip he had on her which effectively caged her to his torso and started to scratch behind Inutaisho's pointed ears on the sides of his head. They were not cute doggy ears like Inuyasha had, they just screamed to be petted every time she saw them. However, putting that aside, he was still a dog, and that meant he should like the sensation, especially seeming as he was in his primal state and more animal than usual.

He stiffened under her touch, and, frightened that she had angered him Kagome quickly removed the offending hand and drew it back to her chest. He growled again, loudly, in displeasure, and she felt more than heard it vibrate through her given she was pressed against his chest. The growl, although she really had it coming shook her down to her core, so much so she didn't even register the fact that it was a very nice chest indeed.

When she saw the red leak into his eyes, the golden specks that had been there before vanishing she knew she was in deep trouble. She started to struggle violently against him, trying to get free, pulling at his arms and beating his chest. Because he was not strictly speaking conscious, she did not want to use her miko powers.

It was just plain stupid though to be in such close proximity to him when the beast was pissed off at you, especially a powerful Taiyoukai such as Touga. Her first instinct would be to giggle nervously and walk back slowly, but being trapped within the limbs of said Demon Lord meant that escape was not an option.

What were making things worse for her were his reactions to her struggling. He did not like her fighting him, not one bit, that is s his reactions were anything to go by. His arms which had relaxed slightly around her tightened to an almost unbearable hold. One arm wrapped around her torso so securely it was difficult to breathe. Another arm wrapped around her waist, pinning her so close to him they were almost one.

He crossed his legs tighter so she could not even see hers they were so entangled with his. In fact, she could not even mover at all from the neck down bar her forearms, and they weren't much of a help. Even in his weakened state, he was still a youkai and in his youkai state of mind, in fact, even if he wasn't, he was much bigger and stronger than her. Compared to him her strength was nothing, her struggles from then on were barely noticed.

He carried on snarling at her and she closed her eyes, tensing up, preparing herself for the worst. She chewed her bottom lip and knew that Inutaisho could probably smell nothing but fear and anxiety from her. Then all of a sudden, he just stopped, ducked his head down, laid it on her chest, and... whined - that's right, he whimpered, in a really doggy like way too. Had it been Inuyasha, his cute little fluffy white doggy ears atop his head would have been laid flat against his head and he did so – oh she could just picture it now.

Wait a minute... his ears! Of course! He wasn't angry about her forwardness of scratching behind his pointed ears – he was angry because she had stopped! She managed to conjure a small smile onto her face now that she wasn't being scared half to death. He was allowing her just enough movement to continue her ministrations – that was why her forearms were free, but the rest of her body trapped and entwined with his.

She did what he wanted her to do, because he was considerably calmer now, the golden flecks back in his eyes. His beat was still at the centre of consciousness, but the golden in his eyes showed that he was no longer lost to uncontrollable and unexplainable hate and anger. He was not going to end up accidentally hurting anyone anymore. She would not go as far to say that he was safe, but he was sated – and that was enough for now.

After about five minutes of scratching, his head on her chest, Kagome swore she heard him purr. He was a dog, and dogs did not purr, she knew that, perhaps it was more of a comforting and contented growl more than anything else. He was so attention seeking, then again he had always been a bit like that – he was just like a child. No, he was just like a dog, like a pet dog – ha – who is the little cute pet now my Lord?

He was being rather cute though, when you lay your head on another's chest and whine for your ears to be scratched then you get that sort of label. She was a female human of course, and females like things such as scratching another's ears, and the pelt. There was something about his mokomoko that urged for it to be stroked. She had not done so yet, barely even noticed it, it was nothing new to her as she had already seen Sesshoumaru's, but it was another thing that added to his doggy image.

She had never thought she would call him cute – ever, it was not the name for the legendary dog general of the West, but he was acting that way. "Come on now, it is time for you to go to sleep," she cooed in a soft voice. She murmured sweet nothings combined with her scratching, a fond smile on her face, glad she had not annoyed him.

After about ten more minutes she felt his limbs go lax around her, and his breathing slowed and steadied to measures, long, rhythmic breaths. She breathed an audible sigh of relief, finally, he was asleep – Thank Kami – that took far too long. Now maybe she could finally escape him, she had been sitting in his lap for far too long and her butt had gone to sleep. She was exhausted, never, did she ever want to be caught in this sort of position again.

It took a full 20 minutes to extricate herself from the demon lord, disentangling her limbs from his and getting shakily to her feet. She paused every few second to make sure none of her movements woke him up, her breath hitched each time. She couldn't rouse him, no way was she going to go to sleep caged on his lap all night. It was not terribly uncomfortable in the physical sense, but you have to draw the line somewhere.

She needed to go to sleep, now, and she was hungry too, and also busting for the loo. All three calls of nature were pretty urgent, she would relieve herself, and then eat and then sleep. It had to be about midnight by now, and it had been a stressful evening, she didn't sign up for this sort of thing, she was meant to be in the feudal era.

It was getting very late yes, but she could do nothing to help that. Her mood dropped even lower as a thought dawned on her, demon lords only sleep for about three hours a night. That meant she was going to have to get up at the crack of dawn to check on him. she was all up for sleeping for the next week too. Bloody dog!

He did not have a fever, and that was not even a good thing, because it meant she did not know what it was she was fighting, she did not have a medicine she could give him, she reckoned it was a sickness of the mind. That meant his inner beast was sick too, and insecure, mad, and all everybody could do was wait.

They were just going to wait for him to fight off what it was that was causing this. He was strong and he would get better, but it would take a long time. She was just going to have to stick by him every step of the way and nurse him in whatever ways she can to help him get cured quicker. Seeming as she was designated primary caregiver it seemed as though she was going to have to sacrifice things like sleep for a while.

That meant she was going to be at his beck and call for Kami knows how long, running errands for him and looking after him like a pup. Hopefully she would never have to feed him like the way she did again, and no way was she going to bathe him or help him relieve himself or anything like that. By all the Kamis there were limits – but then again, what if he needed help with stuff like that and he would let nobody else near, or no one else could calm and get near him, after all, he did nearly attack his own son and heir?

Stress!

She was going to have to play nurse with him for ages until he was well again, because she couldn't leave him in this state. Not only had she made a promise to help, she could not run off and leave him like this – he could hurt someone or himself – her conscious would not allow it. She was going to have to grit her teeth and bear with it too, because with an ill beast in control she could not snap at him. Last time she'd contradicted him, or his beast rather, he'd almost hurt her badly for it, so she would have to submit to him for now.

Oh joy.

As she left the room she remembered his ears- that was weakness she knew and could use at least. Jeez, all dogs were the same.


	24. A rude awakening

**Wow, this was a quick update, wouldn't you agree? It makes up for the long period you had to wait for chapter 23. Unlike last time this chapter came to me quickly and easily, it flowed perfectly. I'm so sorry if it drags a bit, I know I have a tendency to go off on a tangent and waffle on and on with the same point. Well read, review and enjoy. I do appreciate reviews by the way, but is not allowing me to reply, my computer just keeps coming up with an error message, I'm not ignoring them. I'll keep trying to give you feedback though and I'll have next chapter up soon, probably the weekend, so stay tuned.**

**Chapter 24 – A rude awakening.**

Kagome had lived through a number of mornings, many of which were rough. She reckoned there were better ways to be woken up in the morning than being bounced out of bed by the sheer shock, force and volume on the Inu no Taisho. An angry roar ripped through the castle, so loud that it shook the very foundations it was built upon, and scared her right out from under the covers she had been dead to the world on.

Kagome groggily got up to her knees from where she was lying on the floor and crawled over to the bed, dragging herself back onto the mattress. She rubbed her side which had taken the brunt of the fall and moaned loudly. She had never felt so awful in the morning before, and she was usually a morning person. She had learnt to become one after having to get up at dawn with Inuyasha and the gang, it prevented otherwise inevitable arguments about her humanity and her pathetic need for copious amounts of sleep.

She had had bad mornings before of course, everyone did, but this was just something different. Her head was hurting like hell, not just from falling out of bed, but from the lack of sleep, dehydration and confusion too. The fear did not help; it came back with every snarl, growl and roar from the aggravating dog. What the hell happened to the peaceful little puppy she lulled to sleep last night by scratching behind his ears?

Bloody hell, this was such a pain, she put one head to her throbbing head and willed herself to wake up. As expected, seeming as she was not asleep that did not happen, she to deal with things the conventional way it seemed. She did not want these things to be happening to her, but it seemed as though that was not enough, problems had to be dealt with, not ignored. 18 months ago she would need to have her mama wake her up every morning to get ready for school – oh if only she could see her now, how far the innocent schoolgirl had come.

Now was not the time to be thinking about the ones she missed though, the last thing she needed was an onslaught of tears to deal with. It seemed she had a more immediate problem to deal with that by the sounds of it making its way to the door pretty fast. She had to get up and dressed so she was ready to tackle said problem and go back to dark brooding later. This was usually a time that called for thinking up new and exciting way to kill dogs, but seeming as she was tending to him – the thoughts didn't really help her feel any better.

A pang in her stomach had her hands go from her head and clutch her stomach instead as she almost doubled over. She had not been able to eat last night because she had been too tired to fix herself something. So now her stomach hurt too, it was tied up into uncomfortable knots and ached from being empty. It growled at her loudly too, frequently, obviously very annoyed at being ignored and neglected, but she had no choice, Kami it was more attention seeking than a certain Taiyoukai she could mention. Every time she told it to 'shut up' it just got louder and sent another painful pang wring through her body as if making a sharp retort.

It pissed her off so much sometimes, Touga pissed her off so much, why had she gotten fond of hi in the first place – it was a mistake. That blasted Taiyoukai had really sent her over the edge this time, now she was having arguments with her own bodily reactions – and she was losing. Kami, he was going to be the end of her one day.

She really wanted to go to the hot springs; she needed a bath pretty badly. Her eyes were all sticky from lack of sleep and needed to be washed out. Her hair and body was all greasy and sweaty from the last evening and she had not had a bath for a couple of days anyway there was so much going on around the palace.

It seemed as though she was going to have to do without, because she had Touga to deal with and calm down, again. He was messing up the place again by the sounds of it and the barrier must have weakened which is why he was out of the room to begin with. If he caused much more ruckus, she was going to invest in a kennel and chuck him out in the yard where he could howl and mess about all he wanted.

Well, it sounded as though he were up, and did not seem to be particularly weak this morning either if he could manage to create such a sonic boom as that with a single roar. Still groggy, half asleep and annoyed she clumsily pulled on some clothes messily, looking just as creased as ever, as if she'd slept in what she was wearing.

She could not go about her daily rituals of washing and dressing and sorting out her hair, she had a raging beast to placate. She tossed her sleeping kimono onto the bed, she could sort it out later, or if not, a maid would come in at some point to fix things. For now she had to go and see what the matter was, what havoc was Inutaisho causing now, and was it her fault? How much clear up was there going to be?

It was still far too early for this, too much stress; she didn't want to have to be dealing with it. Judging by the faint morning light filtering through the window in her room she judged it could not have been later than 5am. That meant she had had like four hours sleep seeming as it had been the early hours of the morning when she got to bed, and it was still the early hours of the morning now, she wanted more sleep. But unfortunately, pulling the covers over her head was not going to make him go away.

She managed to scramble her way across the room to the door leading out to the corridor. Another roar-howl sounded, echoing off the walls of the castle. It was louder and longer than the one before it, but not as forceful or surprising. It was just as frightening as every show of anger from the great dog general though especially seeming as she knew she was going to have to be the one to deal with it. She also had a sneaking suspicion deep inside that somehow, she was to blame for all of this, trouble always found a link back to her. By the sound of the roar she could tell he was getting closer, yes, definitely heading towards her.

She was about a pace away from the door and was about to open it and venture out when all of a sudden it was flung open with a humungous slam. The ferocity with which the door was bashed with meant that it almost fell off its hinges. Kagome had to leap back to avoid being whacked in the face by a tonne weight wooden door.

Touga all but leapt into the room, looking as primal as ever. His hair billowed pout behind him in a raging silver curtain and he was still shirtless, no one had come in to help him dress. She noticed that his claws and fangs were elongated like the first time she had seen him last night, and his eyes were blood red, not a trace of gold in them.

She swallowed as he focused on her, his breathing slowing as hers sped up in fear. Yep, somehow she had managed to piss him off so much he had come looking for her in his beast state. She had not even seen him or been anywhere near him yet this day, and all before 6 o clock in the morning. Why were these sorts of things always her fault?

She saw and heard youkai outside the door chasing after him, trying to make him stop, and trying to calm him. He was not listening, it seemed as though she was the only one who could get through to him and make him calm down. They seemed out of breath from trying to keep up with him and their eyes were wide with fear and desperation.

Among the number she picked out a few familiar faces. There was Sesshoumaru with his teacher Hiroki at the foremost of the bunch behind him. She notices that Sesshoumaru sported a couple of bruises on his face; three guesses where they had come from. He was a Taiyoukai too and had about the same amount of sleep. He must have tried to placate or stop him this morning, and Touga cannot have appreciated the attempt.

While her view of Sesshoumaru escalated for this valiant attempt even though he knew he was going to have next to no effect on him as he did last night, the respect she geld for Touga dropped drastically. As much as she appreciated that Touga was ill and in his beast state, she knew he still recognized their son. No one should ever lay their hands on a child in that manner, especially if they are your own son – for any reason at all.

She had the impulse to smack Touga's snout with a rolled up newspaper and say 'bad dog!' but then again he would not know what he had done; she had to catch him in the act. That was the only way he would learn, otherwise-... what the hell was she thinking? He was a dog _demon, _with a human form and a developed brain; he wasnot a pet that needed to be trained. O.K. so he did need to be trained, trained to leave her alone, but he was not her pet dog – as much as she hated to admit it, even to herself, she was his.

Also among the number running after him was Yamazaki, it seemed as though he was running after her. He never talked and never seemed to be paying attention to you when you did, but you could not be further from the truth. Yamazaki did not miss a single word that left your mouth and took it into account and consideration.

She remembered the time she had gone into hysterics and blubbered at him to watch out from the thunder brothers. Although his only response then had been to calm down, it was obvious to her now that he had been thinking about what she had said after all. All she knew was that he had not kept far from her since.

She noticed some of the guards and healers that had been with him last night. They all sported some kind of bruise or cut, but they would heal soon with youkai elevated healing powers. Jaken was there too, staring at her, and the expression on all of their faces seemed to be... apologetic. Oh, now she understood.

They were all her dear friends, and they were here to try and protect her, they knew he was coming for her and they were restraining him even though it got them hurt to look out for her. She felt a twinge in her heart; they were treating her like pack. It was not just her three friends looking out for her, but everyone.

She had no idea why all the servants of the castle had taken to her, even if she did treat them with respect they rarely received from their masters, but it was great appreciated. The ones who scorned her, disrespected or even tried to attack her because of her humanity were no longer welcome in the Western Lands. In fact, some of them were not even alive anymore, if there were any others who did not like her, for her humanity or any other reason, they kept out of her way and did not make their objections heard.

Maybe it was because she was human, maybe it was because of her natural weakness they felt the desire to look after her. Maybe it was because they had all been charged with her protection and were merely carrying out the orders, even if it was protecting her from the one who gave the orders in the first place.

She fixed them with a hard glance and a tired smile; it was always nice to see her friends' faces no matter what mood she was in, and this morning it was pretty damn dark. She nodded and one again conveyed to them that important message, she could handle this, she was going to be alright, they did not have to worry.

'_Trust me.'_

And of course they gave their silent answers with their answering smile and nods in return. They did not need to be asked to trust her, but they were talking about an ill, raging Taiyoukai beast here, they were bound to be concerned.

'_Be safe'_

Then the door slammed shut behind Touga, locking them out in the corridor, and her inside with the Inu. She was alone with the terrifying demon, _'I'll try,'_ she thought as she gazed up at him and his blood red eyes, elongated claws and fangs. _'I'll try'_.

She started to back away slowly and he matched it with his advance. Eventually she hit the bed and tripped, ending up flailing helplessly and then toppled over landing on the crumpled covers. She did not bother to get up again, there was no point, he was already advanced so much there was nowhere to get up to, and he was standing with his feet touching the bed. She opted for just laying there; staring up at him from the lying down position she was in. He was as good a place as any, as long as he got no closer that is.

He growled lowly in his throat as he stared at her and she realized that she must look rather compromising, though that really was not her intent. She was about to swing her legs round and get out of bed from the other side, but was not given a chance. He growled darkly in his throat once more and pounced.

Kagome stared up at his blood red eyes and could not bring herself to be scared anymore, she could not be bothered. She thought about how she had been woken up this morning and the only thoughts that came to her head were: 'how rude'.


	25. Pack mate

**O.K, this chapter turned out a lot differently than I planned, but hopefully you will all like it. Touga may be having a change of heart in this chapter. Read and review and enjoy.**

**Chapter 25 – Pack mate.**

It wasn't that she was comfortable with what was happening to her. When she was in a compromising lying position on a bed, with the demon Lord hovering over her like that – it really wasn't the case. No, it was the opposite; think about it, having a beast dog caging you on a mattress with his body is not the most assuring of positions. When said demon has you labelled as 'his' and does not ever listen to you or do what you ask of him for any reason, does not make the situation any better at all.

It was not that she was particularly comfortable of confident when around him. She was not vain enough to think that she could subdue him with ease all the time, she was not that spectacular. However, based on recent past experiences, she could not honest say that she was particularly scared of him either. He had yet to hurt her in this state, and had even gone as far as to clean and heal her injuries while she was in his room trying to subdue him the first time and got lacerated by flying pieces of broken glass.

She had her arms pinned to her sides and her back pinned to the sheets below. He was not actually touching her; he was just in a position that meant that escape was impossible. She held her breath for a few minutes first of course, waiting for him to collapse. If he relaxed his muscles and lay down on top of her, she would be crushed. Yet he didn't, and he just stayed poised over her, snarling, that too was nothing new.

No, nothing about this scene was new at all. That muscled and lithe body was as familiar as her own, or Inuyasha's. She knew that waist length silver hair anywhere, he was one of the few people, his sons included of course that managed to make the unusual hair colour of white not only work, but look really good. In her time – the far future – not the feudal era, even though that was her time too, he would probably be a model or something. Actually, all of the guys here would make it into the 'supermodel' level.

Not only was he handsome, but both of his sons with those amber eyes, that hair and the muscles and the skill – they could all easily be celebrities. Why was she choosing this time to have this internal discussion anyway? It had to be thought about though – he was a good looking guy – but then again once more, so was Naraku when you got down to the bare, bare bones of the point. Yes, if he wasn't such a psychotic sadist then Naraku could make it into the model industry. A fit of shudders hit her as her mind bombarded her with a strangely hot and disturbing image of Naraku modelling black jeans.

It was not just the demons that could make it – Miroku was handsome too, and Sango and Kikyou were beautiful in their ways too. Kagome suddenly felt very inadequate, well there was a certain demon Lord who appreciated her, but still. He settled down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close – something about this scene was familiar – oh yeah, she'd been here before last night.

Even those red eyes were nothing new, and that was why it happened.

She did not trust him, was not comfortable sharing a bed with him even if he was admittedly a good looking guy, and his personality could be worse. No really, that wasn't it, it just so happened that it was early in the morning she had not had the best of nights before – not to mention the day before had been crazy.

She just happened to be really tired so she did the only thing to do in that position – she dealt with the problem – she fell asleep. It seemed to be a very reasonable reaction indeed; she could only hope there would be no repercussions. She'd spent more than her fair share of time locked in his arms, surely if she was not safe there then something would have happened by now. What is more, she may not like the arrogant Inu that much, but there were worst people she could be stuck with, like Naraku. Yep she could easily be optimistic, there was that possibility, but, there really was not that much of an excuse.

_**Beast's thoughts**_

_When he woke up to find his miko_ _was gone, he was determined to create havoc. Nobody deserted him, and if she had been taken, he would level Japan to get her back._

_That scent... it was intoxicating- it was hers, easy to track._

_ She was close. Just follow the sakura and apples._

_ Find her._

_ She was safe, he could smell that much._

_Bring her back – should not have left._

_ No one compared._

_ Her._

_ His miko. His._

_ That name too..._

_ Addictive._

_Everything new, everything intoxicating, everything irresistible, everything different._

_ Kagome..._

_ Kagome..._

_ Kagome..._

_Her falling asleep was not part of the plan. She was meant to stay awake while he scolded her with a snarl for leaving him. At least she was responding in the right way, lying still for once, she struggled entirely too much sometimes. For once she was not eliciting fear of him, which too was good, he was her protector, and so she had nothing to fear. If she ever felt the compulsive need to run, it should be to him, not from him._

_Memories of her tending to him start to flood the brain._

_Soft fingers on his skin... through his hair... his mokomoko._

_ Touching him._

_ Stroking him._

_ Caring._

_ Kindness and compassion like never seen before._

_Loving._

_She was loving._

_ And her beauty... oh her beauty._

_ Her radiance shines, even through his blood hued eyes it is so clear. _

_Different yes, but different does not cut it._

_ Such a soothing sensation._

_He was lucky indeed to have such an ethereal being be the one to bring him such bliss. It was still not known why such a mundane action brought him and all of his species such calm and pleasure like not known before._

_She looked after him, fed him, tended to him, like a pup, like hers. But it was she that was his, and he who should look after her. He would too, for always, he would look after her, he would never stop looking over her._

_She was his, yes that much was obvious, he could see the mark, smell the mark, and sense it. That mark was his, that mark which showed that she was his. But it here that lay the dilemma; she was his yes, but his what? That he did not know, there was a time, a time not all that long ago when he was sure, but not anymore._

_He knew his other half, the rational half of him thought of her as a pet. He had thought of her like that when he sank his fangs into her neck to mark her. He had thought of her that way when he saved her, protected her, and, with a wince, he thought, attacked her. But he was not Inutaisho, he was, first and foremost a beast, a pure Inu beast, and titles and honour meant less and less to him, allowing him to see things for what they were._

_She was his in every sense of the word, but his what? He saw her in a different light, a light that his other half's title had prevented him to see. A Taiyoukai does not accept a mere human as pack, dishonour, unheard of – does not happen. It was that thought that kept him from seeing what he must. That girl was different, a powerful miko from the future, she was not a mere anything, she was a pack mate._

_He sat up and gathered the sleeping girl into his arms, she was not to be alone, and he had to hold her to ensure no harm come to her. He was not sure how long he sat there on the bed with the girl asleep in his arms but he growled in displeasure with his time alone with her being interrupted when the door opened._

_It was his son and heir, not someone to take her away from him, it was safe. He nodded, allowing him to come closer if he so desired. He did so and sat beside them, meeting his eyes, speaking in the language of the Inu._

_One sniff is all that was needed from the boy. "You have claimed her as pack," he said surprised, eyes widened at the news._

"_She always was." Yes, that was true, she was always going to become pack, and she was too special and kind hearted to have the low status she previously held. This new discovery about her selflessness only hurried along the process of him coming to the decision about it. She was always going to join him though._

"_Will I... will I have a mother soon?" The question was hesitant, but not fearful. He loved the girl; he wanted to always have her around. He wanted her to be pack, he was happy with the news, that was good, it meant there would be less chance of mutiny in the pack. If the majority of the pack did not want a specific member as one of them, it would be his duty as alpha to comply to their wishes so they would be happy to follow him. He was glad, he wanted her accepted, he wanted to keep her with him forever._

"_I do not know this yet my son," that too was truth. He had to clear it with her first, and that meant he could not answer his son. Usually he would be able to, if it was any other girl, if he wanted her as a mate than he would find a way to make her accept him even if she was hesitant, but no, not this girl. Kagome was different from all other females, human or youkai and that meant that his usual successful manipulation would not serve him._

_For a girl such as Kagome, agreement was what he needed. He was not going to leave the matter alone of course, because he knew that he wanted her, at least a little. He was not going to force her of course, that would be dishonourable, and he would make sure she knew that the final decision would be up to her, and no one else. This did not mean he was not going influence her decision of course, he was going to try to make things turn out in his favour, but no one was going to be hurt by his manipulation._

_He was only leaving her free from complete manipulation because there was no point to it. The girl was immune to his attempts, so he would have to do things the old fashioned way. He would court her with her consent once he was well again. He could not do things while in this state; he had to ask her with both halves of himself wanting her. It would not do at all to have a mate that only loved you with half of his being. A being as pure and as kind as her deserved – would have – a mate that was devoted to her with the whole of his heart, mind, body and soul. He would make sure though that the lucky male was none other than him._

_He was not sure what his beast thought of her. He was sure the feeling was intense, but was of possession more than love. Love was not something that happened fast, it developed over time, starting small and developing into something strong, real and true. Yes, he would be able to manipulate himself a lot easier than the girl. All his other half needed was a little push here and there in the right direction. He would make the girl dominate his thoughts and eventually he would be whimpering for her._

"_When she wakes make sure she eats all of this," his son said, motioning to a tray of food, there was an awful lot there for one human girl. He knew from past experience of eating with the woman that she did not eat such large portions._

"_She will not eat so much."_

"_She may. She has not eaten since yesterday morning."_

_He snarled at this news, that was over 30 hours ago, it was not good enough. Humans needed to be nourished every few hours, not less than once a day. He did not ask why though, he knew the answer and it sickened him. It was his fault, she had not eaten because she had been tending to him, and then she had been trapped within his arms because he had been reluctant to let go. So now he was to blame for her starvation now too. _

_All in all if he was to be truthful to himself, he was doing a lousy job as her protector and alpha. It was his duty to keep her safe, feed her, clothe her, make sure she was well rested, and keep her healthy and happy. He was not only restricting her sleep and freedom, but was the reason for her hunger too._

_He was brought out of his musings when the girl started to stirring ferociously his arms. She started to whimper and thrash and he knew what was happening. She was having a nightmare, he whimpered at her distress. His instincts called for him to comfort her, but something told him that he should not wake her._

_He cradled her closer and rocked her in his lap in the most comforting way he could without jerking her awake; although he knew she slept deeply. It was only a dream and she was not in danger, but he wanted to protect her, and his inability to help her wounded him and his pride. All he could do was wish for her pain to be over._


	26. What she left behind

**O.K. This is a short chappie, sorry about that.**

**Chapter 26 – What she left behind**

_"Kagome... where have you been for so long?" Inuyasha's little dog ears drooped forward as a sad expression crossed over his features. His voice was choked a little as he spoke to the inanimate object as if it could answer his questions. He knew it was not conscious, but it was still the closest link he had to his best friend. His golden eyes filled with pain as he stared at the bone eaters well in anguish. "Why won't the well let me through? Kagome... have you sealed it? Kagome please, did something happen? You know you have nothing to fear from this era, you know that I am always here to protect you."_

_He collapsed onto the ground next to the well and stared despondently up at the sky. "Where are you Kagome, and when are you coming back to us?" He crossed his arms and leant against the portal which had stolen his friend. "I'll wait as long as it takes Kagome for you to come back, so please, we need you to be here with us. I'm going to be here until you rejoin us, so please know that you are not forgotten here, and you never will be."_

"_You are not just a shard detector to me, you know that don't you Kagome. I know I have called you that before now, but you mean so much more than that to all of us. I know I've compared you to Kikyou before now, but you do know that you are so much more than her. She is just a dead clay pot, and you are a true, powerful priestess and I am in awe of you. I'm sorry for hurting you so much, I know I have, I always have, I've never treated you the way you deserve, and for that I beg for your forgiveness. If I am the reason you left for good... I don't even want to know, and all I can do is apologise, and you are not even here to hear me."_

"_We love you, Kagome, we all do, and you are family. I love you Kagome, you are like a little sister to me, I would die for you, I wouldn't hesitate either, because I couldn't live in a world that didn't include you. The only reason I'm carrying on right now is the fact that I do not know for certain if you are dead or not." He thumped the well with his closed fists, making a couple of chips of wood fly off into the woods. _

"_Please," this time he was addressing the well again as if it could offer a reply. He roared at the top of his voice, his baritone echoing off the trees and coming back to him. The anguish was clear and there was no one there to comfort him. "Please bring her back," he thumped it again, this time weakly, "or let me through." He collapsed over it, embracing the well as if the hug would reach its way to her._

_Shippou appeared out of nowhere and perched on his shoulder. "How long are you going to stay here Inuyasha, the well and the tree are not going to give you any response? Come back to the village, Keade's got some soup, you have barely eaten since she left, and you need to sustain yourself or you won't be much of a use as a protector when she appears. Kagome would never abandon us, you know that, she will come eventually, I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason for her being so late. It's going to rain tonight too and you don't want to get ill, so come on, you'll know the moment she comes back, you'll smell her."_

"_But then I won't be here to help her out the well," Inuyasha argued in a rather small voice. It was a weak excuse seeming as he was not usually there for her to help her out of the well, but he was sticking with it. He did not even bother thumping Shippou on the head for reprimanding him, even though he was his senior by over a century. "I want to stay here a bit longer runt; I'm closer to her this way."_

"_Inuyasha, we all miss her, but you really need to come and rest and eat some more O.K. I bet you cannot even remember you had for your last proper meal, or remember the last time you had a proper good night's sleep. We're getting kind of worried about how distant and unresponsive you are. You can't stay here 24/7, we can still hunt shards without Kagome – we have done so, we've found three already."_

_He didn't get a real reply. "It's been two months now Shippou, she was meant to be back two months ago."_

_I know Inuyasha, but don't worry, she will come back eventually, I know she will, so don't lose hope. "If you're going to stay here then I'm going to get you some food and blankets, and you will eat this time or I'll get Miroku to feed you."_

"_You're definitely her kit; you are acting just like her."_

"_Someone's got to look after you in her absence, you don't look after yourself."_

"_That's why you love me though isn't it?"_

"_Love may be going a bit far."_

"_Come on Yasha," Shippou smiled, taking his hand, "let's go."_

_With one more hopeful look at the well, Inuyasha bowed his head and nodded in defeat. He turned on his heel and let the runt lead him back to the village. Kagome was not coming back today and Shippou was right – for once. He had to eat and rest so he would be able to continue being her protector when she came back._

_She would come back, he knew, deep down he knew that, because, because Kagome had honour. Kagome never broke the promises she made, and she had made a promise to stay by him. She had promised to fix what she broke and help collect the jewel shards, so she would come back, and he would wait for her. Even if it took another two months for her to return, he would still be here, waiting for her._

Kagome woke up with a scream on her lips. She tried to thrash but found her movements restricted by a certain demon lord holding her in his lap. There were tears in her eyes and she shook terribly, because she had not been able to help.

She knew it was only a dream because there is no way that Inuyasha would care that much about her. He loved her sure, as a sister, and she loved him too, whether as a brother or as a love interest, but not that much. He would not kill himself if she was dead, he would not abstain from food and sleep waiting for her, although the idea was sweet. No, this was just her sick mind making up fantasies about him and his heart.

On a second note, Shippou was not that smart or wise. Sure she was his mother and loved him, and was also bound to be a little biased in his favour, but when it came to admitting the facts... that was not him. He had grown a lot, and was older than his years due to the things he had seen and done in his century or so of life that darkened his childish eyes slightly. And he did not care for Inuyasha in that respect, nor was he clever enough to be the one to look out for him in her absence, that job was up to Sango and Miroku.

Still, some things remained truth all the same. Her friends and family must still miss her and fear for her, for she had been gone for a little over two months now. It must seem to them like she had abandoned them and her duty to collect the jewel shards and sealed the well. Her feudal family would think she was still home in her own time, while her biological family thought she was in the feudal era.

It was not up for debate any longer, she had to get back.

Sesshoumaru instantly saw her need to talk to someone who was not his father. "Father, perhaps you should leave Kagome alone for a little while," he suggested hesitantly, not forgetting his father had tried to strike him last time he had tried to keep him from Kagome. "You should go and bathe and have something to eat."

He seemed to contemplate it for a moment before deciding to obey. He picked up his precious cargo and much to her surprise, dumped her in Sesshoumaru's lap. "Look after her well," he ordered in the language of the Inu.

He nodded an affirmative and wrapped his own arms around the still shuddering girl. She was a friend, and he would protect his friends with his life. "Sesshoumaru," she muttered, curling herself into him. "I have to return to them now."

He understood, and all he did was nod.


	27. Some quick comfort

**Loved this chapter. I could not resist showing you how Kagome has changed the future. This actually happens straight after the chapter with the promises in it. Isn't the chapter actually called promises thinking about it? Well yeah, it goes there.**

**Read, review, and enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, favourites ext. They make me smile and update faster.**

**Chapter 27 – Some quick comfort**

"DIE INUYASHA!" The beast lunged for him once again, and the pup saw his life flash before his eyes. Here he was, fighting the most formidable opponent anyone could ever face, with nothing but a rusty katana to protect him. He rarely felt such levels of fear, but desperation hopelessness surrounded him along with terror now.

There was no way he could win this, that knowledge came to him as he once again only just managed to dodge those gigantic deadly claws and elongated, poisonous fangs. It was not just because he was not physically capable of killing him, and not just because he was practically unarmed, but because he did not want to kill him so much so he was unable to even if he could. Even though the beast was trying to eradicate him, he could never pull a finishing blow on him, he could never, not on his own, loved big brother.

Inuyasha shot up straight in his bed, eyes wide open, and sweat pouring from his body. He only just prevented a scream from passing his lips from the fright. He had been having dreams every night ever since he was a pup; he was still a pup, for as long as he could remember they had been plaguing him. They were so much worse than dreams though; they were like memories – memories of the future, premonitions, but ones that would never happen. They were false, but at the same time they were true.

This one though, was worse, it was about his older brother, Sesshoumaru, which was a first, and they were usually about a raven haired miko named Kagome. He knew her from dreams, but it was true that a day never passed when he did not hear her name mentioned in the castle. It was either from his father, his brother, or his teacher Hiroki. When the visiting lords came to visit, they knew her too, Kouga and is father, the wolves, and Yamazaki the fox, they all knew her, and spoke highly of her – loved her to an extent.

Inuyasha had always felt a little jealous by the apparent connection the miko of his dreams had to everyone. He had, in the world of sleep claimed the girl as his miko, but that had been before he knew of her existence. When he came to talking about his dreams it became apparent that she was not some figment of an imagination gone wild, she was very real. That was when he learnt that his dreams were memories he would never have – memories that he would have had maybe. He learnt Kagome was from the future, and had been his friend for a long time, before she was sent back to the time before he was born.

Now he was a child, having dreams of memories of his older self and the raven haired girl. Sharing adventures together, on a quest together they would not have now. They were not all nightmares, some were exciting to watch, and his own strength and power astonished him and made him proud of himself. His power rivalled that of his older brother in those dreams, and it was this dream in particular that scared him.

He loved his brother and he was sure that Sesshoumaru loved him, and they both loved Kagome. Yet, in this dream, this memory, this thing that had happened in an alternate reality, they had no brotherly bond. In this memory, his brother was not protecting him; he was attacking him, attacking him earnestly, with intent to kill. Yes they had had their spats before as brothers do, it was sibling duty to fight occasionally, but in this premonition of what might have happened without the priestess' appearance, Sesshoumaru tried to kill him. He transformed into his beast form and charged at him.

He did not know what they fight was over, but he knew it was not his fault. Images of his beloved brother slashing his claws at an older version of himself flashed before his eyes once more. He also remembered the image of him threatening Kagome too – showering her with his poison, trying to kill them both. But that could not be right, Sesshoumaru loved him, loved Kagome whoever she was, for he still had never seen her in the flesh. Yet it still, the glimmer of truth in it... it unnerved him, it was scary for him he was only 150 years, 10 years old physically, and the thought of his precious, idolised older brother could have, in the future...

He needed to see him. That was the conclusion that Inuyasha came to eventually, it was the middle of the night yes, but he needed to see him, and he needed to see him now. Sesshoumaru would be able to calm him; he was always able to calm him. Because he had been having dreams of late too, dreams similar to his, only he would never talk of them, just suffer in silence. But when Inuyasha came to him in the dead of night, crying over his latest nightmare, he knew by his silence that his brother had had the same experiences.

He jumped out of bed and ran down the hallways in nothing but his sleeping hakamas, barefoot to where Sesshoumaru's room was. He would usually knock on the door to wake him and then wait to be let in, but he was in a hurry to see him. Besides the fact he did not want to have to wait shivering in the dark hallways, there was no way in hell even hammering on that huge door would be enough to wake his big brother.

Sesshoumaru was a deep sleeper, he had not always been, but lately, there was nothing that would wake him once he fell asleep. Inuyasha remembered the time that walking past his room would rouse him, but not anymore. Lately his warrior training had increased tenfold as had his strength. There were rumours that the day was fast approaching when he would be able to defeat their father in battle. The day could not be more than a decade away, and when that happened he had the right to rule the Western Lands by his father's side. Consequently, he returned to his room each night thoroughly drained. He did not even clean himself as much as he used to, but that was something he had done far too often anyway.

Thankfully, the door was not locked, allowing Inuyasha to run inside without even breaking his stride. Sesshoumaru had taken to the habit of leaving his door unlocked once he learnt that his brother would come running to him seeking comfort from his dreams instead of his father. He did not know why the boy kept coming to him, maybe it was because he knew that he had been having the dreams as well and could understand and relate better. He had tried to hide the pain from the strange dreams he had been having, but Inuyasha strangely always saw right through him, the only other person he knew who had been able to do that was... Kagome... and the plot thickens as she would say.

When Inuyasha entered the room, he saw much to his surprise that Sesshoumaru was awake. In fact, he was not just awake but sitting up in his bed, rubbing his temples. It was almost as if he had been waiting for him. Sesshoumaru did not seem at all surprised to see his baby brother standing in his bedroom, and he knew why he was here. The boy who was little more than a baby, only 10 in physical appearance had a tear streaked face, and was shaking uncontrollably in confusion and fear, and he knew why.

It was those dreams again, but he knew which one now, because he had just had the very self same dream, he knew it must be the same one. After experiencing it himself, the shock had put him into the same state as his brother. He would never act that way towards Inuyasha, he could never bare the boy such ill will, he promised Kagome more than anything else and he had grown to love the child. In fact, he had always loved him, yet here he saw a future self, not even 200 years from now trying to... kill... kill his own brother – Inuyasha.

He wanted to believe that the great dog trying to kill not just Inuyasha, but Kagome too, a girl he loved was an imposter. He was prepared to believe that there was someone impersonating him... but he knew that it was not possible. That demon trying to kill Kagome and his own baby brother was him and no one else. What is more, he knew the glimmers of truth in there; he had to make sure it never happened.

Sesshoumaru briefly wondered whether he could convince Inuyasha that what he had seen was no more than a dream. He quickly put those optimistic thoughts out of his head – that would never work with his brother. Inuyasha was many things, young, annoying, too playful when he should be studying or training – then again he was a half breed. But still, one thing Inuyasha definitely was not was an idiot.

They both did, after all, have the blood of the great and terrible Inu no Taisho running through their veins, no brother of his would be stupid, it was simply not possible. Still, it would be nice if he could tell the child that nothing would happen, it he could reassure him. Truthfully, it sickened him to think that there was a possibility in the future that he would turn his claws on his own baby brother, a child he loved, the only family member he truly loved and would die for. He could not imagine a reality where anything was any different.

He sat up so he was cross legged on the bed and threw back the covers. It was heart warming and reassuring, flattering even that Inuyasha would run to him and not his father. Inuyasha always came to him when he had his dreams that frightened and upset him. Even now, when it was he who was the cause of such distress, he was still the one that Inuyasha ran to, he was still the one that he sought comfort from.

By Kami he would give the child all the comfort he wanted. He would give his life for Inuyasha as honour and pack claimed he should. He would do anything for him; give anything, even some quick love and reassurance in the middle of the night. He rubbed him temples to try and get rid of some of the horrors from the dream, he would not be able to give comfort himself if he was too shaken – but then maybe they could help each other.

The sight of the boy standing there, shivering, crying, it pulled at his heartstrings so thoroughly he winced just at the sight of him. Even though he knew what the problem was, he asked him anyway, to try and elicit an answer from him. "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked quietly in the still of the dark room.

He nodded tearfully.

There was only one thing he could do for the boy in such a state. With an almost inaudible sigh he opened up his arms. Inuyasha did not need any more invitation than that, flew across the room so fast his tiny bare feet barely touched the ground and hurled himself into his brother's awaiting arms. He buried his face into Sesshoumaru's warm, bare chest, and listened to his soothing heartbeat, waiting for his own erratic breaths to slow.

Sesshoumaru gently and fondly wrapped his arms around the shuddering white form. He tucked the little furry ears under his chin and encased the small pup to his chest. He ran his fingers through the silky white locks and gently rocked them back and forth on the bed, hoping to be as soothing for the pup as possible.

He was sorry too, sorry for his pain, the event had yet to happen, and he was planning on it never occurring, but he was still sorry for the pain that that Inuyasha was suffering now. He could protect his brother from all enemies, he could fight anything that physically presented a danger, but he could not save him from this turmoil. For that too, he was sorry, even though it was an irrational thought, there was nothing to be sorry for.

He stayed there and rocked the pup in the still and dark of the night for Kami knows how long. All he was aware of was the small form huddled to his chest, he was barely aware of time passing around them. Eventually he realized Inuyasha had stilled and stopped shaking, so he stopped rocking them and wondered what to do next.

Usually he would carry the sleeping child back to his room after falling asleep against him. He would tuck him in under the covers, kiss his forehead and then return to his own room. Yet that did not seem to be the best course of action in these particular circumstances. He was the one to accidentally cause his distress, and for some reason, for that he wanted to keep the pup close to him, hold onto him, at least for the night.

Maybe it was to prove to the two of them that he was safe and fought for his safety not his demise. Maybe he did not want any more distress to come to him and thought the only way that would happen would be to hold onto him to ensure it. He did not really know why he kept a hold of him, but he did so.

Holding the child closer to him still with one arm, he slid them both back under the covers, and resting the sleeping pup on his chest, pulled the covers up to keep the two of them warm. With the two of them together, he fell asleep almost instantly. Them being together felt so right to him, he decided they should sleep within close proximity of each other like this more often. Maybe it was coincidence, maybe it was not, but for whatever reasons, the nightmare did not affect them again for the rest of the night.


	28. Deceitful Goodbyes

**Sorry it took so long, I am concentrating on 'like father, like son.' A levels are coming up, expect slow updates. A twist at the end of this one. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 28 – Deceitful Goodbyes**

"SESSHOUMARU! HIRO! YAMAZAKI!" Kagome could not believe her good fortune. The three people she wanted to see were all in the same place. It seemed they were fighting in the dojo, an all-against-all match. At the sound of her voice, they all sheathed their weapons and walked over to her, acting as if a fight had never happened. None of them were hurt bar a few scratches, and they would all be gone by the afternoon.

"Kagome, good to see you have gotten free of the old dog for one," Hiroki said good humouredly and clasped her shoulder lightly in greeting. "You haven't been out of his room for three days and two nights now, not after last time."

"That was only because he snarls like manic when I tried to leave him and when anyone came close he took a swipe at them."

"You can't blame him."

"Really, who would you blame then?"

"Well, he was only protecting you, or so he thought. When you get down to it, anyone is to blame but him, even you. The great Inutaisho could never be wrong."

Kagome was angry for a moment before she realized the Hiro was teasing her. "Of course, though I feel as though I have been suffering more than he."

"How so?"

"She has barely been able to stand by herself, or walk a few steps for a few days, because my father has kept her in his lap for the whole time, loathe having her leave his side. She is his caregiver after all and did not want her to leave. Because of this she was not eaten much, if it all in these few days, or had enough to eat."

This was Sesshoumaru cutting in for her. After the first time when he realized she had not eaten for over thirty hours, while she had been taking over his father's care, he had been looking after her. Seeming as he was the only other person he let near her or him, Sesshoumaru had been her work partner and caregiver.

"Listen, he is sleeping right now, and he should be back to normal when he wakes. I won't beat around the bush – I'm going to try and get home."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded, he had heard this before and it was no longer news. Hiro looked shocked and was speechless. Yamazaki never talked anyway, so it was no surprise when he did not make any sort of reply.

"I don't want to leave you, and I'm going to miss you all really much. I just could not bear to simply go without even saying goodbye to you all. I am sure that if I asked Inutaisho tomorrow when he is back to normal he will refuse, but although I like it here, I cannot abandon my friends and my family of the future."

She turned to Hiro first, and wrapped her arms around him. Surprisingly he responded with just as much vigour. She had always been confused about Hiro, she never knew where she stood with him, but always said he was a friend. She smiled against his chest as his arms tightened around her in the goodbye he'd always known was inevitable.

She had started out as a bother that fell asleep in his lord's study and criticized his pupil. She was just someone else he had to babysit because Sesshoumaru had become instantly attached to her as had his Lord, and he knew if harm came to her under his watch, his head would roll. Then she had become tolerable, someone he didn't mind watching, although her inane chatter was a little wearing. He wasn't sure when it happened, but somewhere along the road she became a firm friend whom he admired and would gladly give his life for. Maybe it was when she excelled with Sesshoumaru tutoring her, maybe it was recently when he admired her tolerance with tending to his Lord – but one thing was certain – he didn't want her to go.

Kagome found it was harder to say goodbye to Yamazaki than it was to Hiro, for she was not sure whether she would see him again. Hiro would survive hopefully, as would Sesshoumaru, Touga might even survive, but she was not sure whether Yamazaki would. She loved him, she really, really loved him, and hated this might be the last time she'd see him. he was so quiet, so calm, so soothing, so compassionate – Yamazaki.

He hugged her before she advanced upon him, bringing her into his arms and close to his body. She recognized the feeling; he had done it many times before when she randomly burst into tears at intervals. She would miss that from him, the way he would immediately pick up on her upset and would never say a thing or ask a question – not even a 'what's wrong?' He would just walk over to her and envelope her in his arms and hold her shuddering body until she quietened. And he never hesitated or looked disgusted or exasperated. He never seemed to be paying attention to her, but the moment she felt hurt, he was there.

She had never met someone quite like the fox before and she was certain she would never meet anyone with quite the same compassionate heart again either. She felt the tears rising in her eyes again; she did not want to lose him. She couldn't bear the pain if he was lost, she would not be able to carry on going. It would not just be Shippou's pain she would be bearing the brunt of, her pain of losing him would tear her up too.

Surprisingly, his fingers pushed her chin upwards and they locked eyes. "Don't shed anymore tears Kagome," he whispered in his calm voice. It seemed he was finally speaking to her, nothing less would work with the girl, and it seemed you had to battle her words and tears with words of your own. "You cry entirely too much, and it always for another at that. It is O.K Kagome, everything is O.K. There is no need to be upset."

"It is easy for you to say," she whispered in a choked voice, but no tears fell."You never seem to have a care in the world."

"Oh, but I do Kagome, but I realize I candela with them, and for the mistakes I make, if there is no solution there is always learning from it. For example I have never cried over death because I come to terms with the fact that it is a natural part of life. Whether that life is snatched away too soon in one's opinion really makes little difference. So whichever death you are mourning this time, whether it had passed, or you know it will come to pass, come to terms with it, nobody wishes to die, deep down, but it happens, and it can't be stopped."

"Tensaiga can."

"No, that sword can delay it, for it only works once after all."

"I do not want you to die, you don't serve that fate."

"Hush, ifI do not fear it, neither should you."

"Promise me one thing Yamazaki. Promise me that you will not die. Promise me you will live and look after Shippou, do not let the thunder brother's kill you, please."

"That is a demanding promise Kagome. Yet I agree to promise you that."

"Thank you."

"I smell salt Kagome – do not cry. You are going to the future aren't you, so it is not as if this is goodbye forever. Our next meeting will merely not be for a very long time, I shall make you one more promise Kagome, one that will be delayed slightly to say the least." He grabbed her face gently with both hands and stared deep in her eyes to show he was serious the kitsune way. "I promise I will see you again, Kagome."

She could not stop herself. She threw her arms around Yamazaki's neck and said, "thank you, thank you so much. And just for the record Yamazaki," she brought her face a little closer to his, "I think I may have a little crush on you."

He smiled at her and closed the distance between them, placing a chaste kiss on her lips, feather light and fleeting before pulling away. They both knew it meant nothing; it was just a friendly kiss, one they'd remember for all of time. "You love me as a friend and you know it, and that is the truest love you can ever feel. But true love is being able to look in my eyes and saying goodbye because you know you must and knowing I still love you."

"I smell salt Yamazaki."

"Human senses are too weak. Come now, before he wakes, it is not really goodbye after all, and we promise that we shall find you once more. And don't cry anymore."

With one last squeeze from him she turned to Sesshoumaru, she knew he was going to be the hardest to say goodbye to. He was more than a friend, he was a confederate, a confident, a partner, her sort of crush's brother, and her admirer's son, she could not call Touga anything more than that, he was not her master or anything, and she was not his pet.

"Sesshoumaru," she started, so many words that had come to her fled now and she had no idea what to say to him. She decided to start with the issue of his father, she was well aware he was the one who would be sent to calm him as he was least likely to get killed. She was sorry for that, but Sesshoumaru understood and he had said he would help his friend, Touga wasn't letting her go and she had to leave.

"I have a letter for your father," she handed a piece of paper to him; "I would appreciate it if you would give it to him. I want him to know that I have thought this through, I want to say goodbye to him too somehow, and he is still counted as a friend to me.

He looked at it, but did not take it, "give it to Hiro," he instructed.

She looked confused but did what he asked.

"I am not going to send my friend alone into the forest with nothing but a backpack and a bow to protect her." He picked up the yellow pack and slung it over his own shoulder while she shouldered her weapon. "I shall escort you to the forest to make sure than you get there safely, you can complete the last leg of your journey to the well unaccompanied if you wish as you expressed yesterday this is something you had to face alone."

Kagome stared in shock at the Inu prince and the consideration he was giving her. That was so, so... sweet – he was so sweet. "Thank you Sesshoumaru, I'd appreciate the help."

"Well then, shall we be off," he said and the two set off, the guards did not even give them a second glance because Sesshoumaru was with her.

Yamazaki and Hiro watched them go and Hiro took advantage of Yamazaki's silence to say, "I choose life, you tell him."

That snapped him into action, "You are his trusted employee."

"You are an allying Lord; to hurt you would be declaring war."

"How about together."

"Now there is no need for us both to die."

"Well one of us had better had tell him and tell him soon, or they will reach the well before he has the chance to go after them and bring her back."

"We have to time it perfectly. We have to do it at a time so he gets there after Sesshoumaru leaves her on her own, to spare his life than any other reason, but before she jumps down the well and returns home."

"I fell as though I am betraying her."

"That is because you are betraying her dimwit."

"But we all want her back."

"I still do not feel comfortable, after such heart warming goodbyes as well."

Suddenly a roar echoed off the castle walls. "Well what do you know," Hiroki smiled, "it seems as though we do not have to betray her after all."


	29. Kicking and screaming

**so here is chapter 29, do enjoy. Sorry this one is a bit on the short side, but I'm starting to have trouble with this fic and I am enjoying my new one more.**

**Chapter 29 – Kicking and screaming**

Kagome walked humming a rather tuneless song. She did not know whether it existed or whether she had made it up to break the silence. One thing she did know was that it sounded awful, but she kept humming anyway. The silence of the forest around her was eerie and a little frightening now she was all alone. The wind blew through the trees and the birds sang in the trees while little animals scurried through the underbrush, but still she hummed. While making noise she assured herself she was going to be okay. She did not know why humming assured her so, but it chased away the fear that accompanied isolation.

Sesshoumaru had left her about a mile back and sped back to the castle in his true from to get there quicker and not be killed by his father. If he suspected Sesshoumaru had a part to play in her disappearance then he may not hold back his claws, and this time she was not there to restrain him. Now she was by herself Kagome started cursing herself silently. Why had she asked Sesshoumaru to leave her so she could do this last stretch by herself – did it mean anything? It was not like this was some quest she had to complete on her own or anything like that. She just did not want to bring anymore pain to the people she grew to love.

She knew she was not in danger – that was not what was frightening her, she just did not like silences and being all by herself. Should a youkai come and threaten her, she knew that her miko powers were strong enough to send it packing, or just eradicate it completely if it presented a danger to her being. Her aura and scent were hidden at the moment though, she did not want to attract attention and kill unnecessarily. It was not fair on the youkai she would have to purify if she basically called to them.

As confident and powerful as she could be, there were some demons she could not face. The glacial face of a certain Taiyoukai with his trademark smirk popped into her mind. She felt a stab of pain in her chest that she knew was formed by guilt. She would not regret leaving him though; she had to go back to her own time. It was not like she was abandoning him while he needed her; she had waited until she had nursed him back to health. She had left him a letter explaining all of her feelings, and it turned out to be a very long letter in the end in the end. He was a good man deep down, he would accept it.

She did not need to face him right now; he would take her back to the castle, never let her out of his sight again, and would probably never forgive her for leaving him. She could not ask him to forgive her either, he was not that sort of person, all she could do was hope he came to understand in time why she did what she did enough to bear her no ill will. It may take him a long time to come to terms with the fact that she did not belong in this time, with him, she never did and never will. It may take decades for him to forgive her too, she had grown to like him a little, but as long as he did so eventually, that was all she asked for.

Suddenly, the bone eater's well came into view and she squealed in delight as she sprinted towards it. She had been here or about four months now and had grown close to so many people in that time too, namely to dogs, a cat and a fox. She would miss them, but it was not really goodbye, she looked forward to seeing them again, in the future. Of course, she could not say the same for Yamazaki or Touga; she did not know for sure whether she would see them once more. She hoped so, but everyone had their time to die, and if death had grabbed them and taken them to the otherworld, then obviously it was meant to be.

Yes, she would miss this time and the ones in it, but she missed her family and the ones in the feudal era even more. She had a quest to complete the jewel and she longed to see her friends and family again. Faces of everyone she knew flashed through her mind in front of her eyes, soon, she thought as the well loomed ever nearer, soon. Just before she reached it she slammed into a brick wall and fell over backwards, landing on the cold, hard forest floor. She rubbed her head with one hand as she cursed inconveniently placed walls. Then a thought hit her, there were no brick walls, or even just bricks at this point in time.

She looked up fearfully into the burning eyes of the Inutaisho. She gulped as her blood ran cold at the sight of his expression. He was definitely pissed, it seemed she was always having that effect on him, and this time it was not because she had run into him. She had a sense of déjà vu wash over her as she rubbed her bruised backside– this was how the whole crazy adventure had started; her sitting on the forest floor looking up at a demon who promptly claimed her. It was not exactly something she had wanted to happen again.

"Hey there. You're not meant to be awake so soon. Although it figured this is the exact point you reach me." She remembered saying words to that effect when this whole thing started too, 'figures this is the exact moment you manage to get down from the tree.'

All she received was a snarl in response. Yep, he was not happy, and her conversational tone was not doing much to help matters really.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"You left again, I would have thought you would have learnt after last time and stayed during the nights until I awoke and granted you permission to leave."

Kagome thought it in her best interests to try her best to not get angry. "I know I have said this before, but obviously I wasn't clear enough to imprint in your brain. I am my own person; it is time you learn that. However hard you try, and whatever you do, the only person I will ever belong to is me, and no one else. I am not a anyone's plaything, or anyone's pet, I am just Kagome and that is never going to change, whatever you may want."

She sighed as she looked at him, maybe this time she would finally get it through his thick skull. "I never accepted to be yours and I do not need your permission to do anything. If you care about me at all you will let me go."

"Nobody deserts pack."

"That may be true, but,"

"You are pack," he interrupted.

Great, now he was delusional, spouting anything to keep her where she did not belong. Damn Inus and their frickin' possessiveness.

"Listen Touga, I am honoured you think of me that way, but I really do not live her, I come from years and years away, and I have to go."

"You are pack, I would not mistake this, and an alpha knows his pack."

She did not know how to answer.

"I cannot trust you, Kagome. I thought I could leave you to yourself, but obviously I was wrong, you cannot be left, or your will run off and abandon pack."

"Touga, since when did I become pack?"

"You saved me; you brought me back to health. When I was in my demon form, you brought me back. You treat me and my son as equals and have earned our respect in return, yes, I respect you, and we accept you, which make you pack."

"Well then I'm sorry, but I've got to go, it's not really goodbye forever, I'm only leaving for a little while, but I will be back, I just do not belong here."

"You belong where you are needed. Home is not a place, it is not even a time, it is where you are needed, where your pack is."

"I have a pack, two in fact, my blood pack and my travelling companions. You talk to me about how I must not abandon pack, but you are forcing me to do just that."

"Those packs do not even exist yet. You owe no one else any obligations."

"I owe myself that. I miss them and want to go back to them. Please."

"Unacceptable, you will not leave me."

"Please Touga, I do not mean to abandon you, but I need to see my family."

"The West is your family now."

"Dismissing my own family by blood is not so easy," she argued.

"I have one more question for you."

"What?"

"Calmly, or kicking and screaming?"


	30. LISTEN TO ME TOUGA

**OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! At least this chapter is longer than the last ones, not that it makes up for how long it took me to update. Touga is such a jerk face isn't he? Oh well, no matter, he is just too youkai to understand our little miko and the fact she already has a family. Don't worry he is going to get much better in the next chapter, I am always saying this, but I love Touga sooo much so I can't help defending him. Oh, I do not hate Kagome, I love her, but bad things have to happen to her so the good things are even better when they do reach her. Read, Review and enjoy.**

**Chapter 30 – LISTEN TO ME TOUGA!**

"Okay this is totally unfair," Kagome complained to herself, once again trying the door, already knowing it was locked. Actually, even if it was not already locked she probably would not be able to get through; the blasted door was so damn heavy. Then if by some off chance she did manage to open the door, there was navigating her way round the huge castle to the door of the castle, making it out onto the grounds and then out of them. Then she had to navigate her way through the whole of the Western Lands to the bone eaters well again, this time without Sesshoumaru helping her. And what's more, she had to do all of this without Inutaisho or any of his more devoted Servants catching her and bringing her back.

Kagome rested her trouble head on the heavy and hard wood of the door and let out a sigh as her shoulders slumped. Life was unfair, it always was unfair, and the fates hated her, just what did she do in a past life to make the Kamis hate her so? Oh yeah... Kikyou, but then her former incarnation was not so bad when she was still alive, it was only after she died that she became all evil and stuff, although it was her fault Naraku was alive seeming as she tended to him. If she had left him to die like he was supposed to, then the whole mess in the feudal era with battling the evil hanyou would not have started.

With an aggravated and a very Inu like growl, Kagome banged on the door again. As expected it did not open, but in all fairness there was nothing else for her to do. Trying to escape – again – was the only thing that kept her entertained. It was the only thing she wanted to do as well, not that she was being allowed to do anything more. She was back here again, and was as close to being grounded as a guest could be.

Touga had made it quite clear she was not going to be allowed to see anyone else or go anywhere at all, even if those places were in the castle grounds until he was sure she was not going to run away again, or as he called it, deserted pack, yeah, she still did not understand that. That meant there was going to be no sparring Sesshoumaru and Hiro, no sitting in the gardens, no seeing Yamazaki. There was going to be no nothing except the Inutaisho, his chambers and her for... well Kami knows how long, until she convinced him to let her go she guessed.

Kagome eventually decided that the door was really not going to help any. Still seeking routes of escape to help keep her entertained she moved from the door to the windows. They were all locked too, damn it, and had a barrier around them too, she could feel the Western Lord's demon aura binding them with her miko powers. Like locking them was not enough, but then again she was pretty determined to get away, so you could not be too careful.

Kagome looked out of the windows, settling for just viewing the outside world as a prisoner instead of experiencing it. He really did not trust her at all, and for good reason, but not trust her to do what exactly? He did not trust her to stay put obviously, and in all fairness she was planning on escaping at her first chance, but did he think she was going to commit suicide or something? Not even she was that crazy or depressed. Being in here was driving her to the brink of sanity even though it had only been a few hours so far, but she was not that reckless.

It was not like she could escape through those windows, not from the place in the castle she was. It was too far down to the ground from where she was, if she jumped she would die. The room in the castle she was happened to be perfect. She knew the Western palace quite well by now and she was well aware that if she happened to be in any other room in the castle then she could jump safely from the windows to the ground. Not the Inutaisho's rooms though, only demons could jump safely from here to the ground via the windows.

There were ways to get down to the ground from a window if you were unable to jump, this she knew well. She had seen enough movies to know that another way to do things would be to tie together bedding and towels and clothes and such to make a rope to abseil down to the ground. She had never done this before, such methods of escape only existed inside of adventure movies and she was pretty sure they should remain there. Still, the windows were locked and sealed with youki anyway; she was well and truly trapped.

Kagome came to the conclusion that she needed to get Touga in here, she needed to get in her badly. She remembered that she had chosen calm instead of kicking and screaming like last time but only so she could save up her voice for something important. Demons had very sensitive hearing, and Taiyoukai's did even more so. This is what she was hedging on because it would make an impact and ensure she received a response. Lots of the residents in the castle were powerful youkai capable of maintaining a human form. Even if the Taiyoukai she wanted to get hold of did not hear her and respond, somebody would.

Kagome took a deep breath, filling her lungs with air to allow herself to bellow louder. This had better work, because her throat would not allow her to do it again. It was going to be red raw after this, but if it did the trick then it was a price she was willing to pay. She poured all of her anger into her voice to make sure he knew he was in trouble. Then she shouted in a voice so loud she was sure the entire of Japan heard her. "TOUGA!" She screeched at the loudest volume her adolescent lungs would allow her to, "GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

He thankfully appeared a couple of second later, casually striding through the door as if she had politely sent for him instead of screamed the place down. He must have known she was being deadly serious about seeing him, Taiyoukai's were known for not obeying orders, they were for some reason, too used to giving them.

He cocked an eyebrow at her as he walked up to where she was standing, still huffing in over exertion and anger. She wondered again why it was that Inus were able to do that one eyebrow thing, even when using her fingers she could not do it, demons must be made differently. Well of course they were made differently Kagome you dork, how many humans do you know have poison dripping claws and fangs?

His trademark smirk was still in place as always, and that just made her already dark mood and things for him one thousand times worse. He was keeping her prisoner after she had wasted a good few days of her life tending to him. Really, the least he could do for her was not act so chirpy and proud of himself about it all. He just did not get that she was never going to forgive him for this and was acting like keeping her locked up like some sort of exotic animal was the best idea anyone had ever had – oh, that sealed it, he was so dead.

"You called?" He inquired innocently, lounging on the seat while she glared down at him. Well it wasn't really glaring down, but more head on. Kagome had always been rather short, and the Inu family, well it had always been really tall, so when he was sitting down, he was the same height as her when she was standing up. He dared make a mockery out of her over this when she was trying to kill him with her best death look? Just because she was failing to turn him into a pile of Touga goo with the power of her intense gaze did not give him the right to try and bring humour into this situation, it was not appreciated.

Nothing about this stupid situation was funny, no one was laughing. Now he was here she launched into the rant she'd wanted to throw at him ever since she ran into him when she was so close to the well about 12 hours ago now. As soon as she'd bumped into him he'd gone on with that whole 'you and pack' tirade which was utter bullshit anyway because she was not his family, she was his pet, not that that status was any better. Then he quite literally dragged her back to the castle and she'd been locked in his rooms ever since with absolutely no way to get out.

She was bored out of her brains now, and she hated being bored. Not only that, but she was hungry and thirsty and wanted a bath, but alas, she was not in the hot springs, but in the pompous Lord's bedchambers. She was exhausted as well, not just physically, but emotionally drained, and her spiritual powers were all out too. The barrier of youki sealing the room was far too strong for her to break through – she knew this as she had exhausted her miko powers trying, so now she could not even zap him with her priestess powers.

She hated being confined anywhere; she always had and always will. This was even worse than being shackled to his side because she was completely alone bar him for company. She was not able to see anything outside the confines of his chambers except from what she saw outside his window. She could not see anyone except him and only another if he allowed it and he was going to be present from now on, he had said so.

Quite frankly, she had had enough.

"Thank you for coming," Kagome said calmly, feeling like she was chairing some sort of meeting with that sort of opening. "Now please, I have said this a thousand times before, you need to listen to me," she started. She promised herself that she was not going to blow her top and screech at him like a cat in a blender however strong the urge to do so was, that would not help things one bit. She was going to remain calm about this and talk about the situation rationally, but this of course requited his cooperation.

"No," he said simply, cutting in immediately. That was so not called cooperation. If he was going to cut in and demand her silence before she even had the chance to start, the cat was going to jump in the blender and turn it on itself. "I know what you are going to say so there is no point in you even starting because my answer will remain the same. Say what you want Kagome, it's not like I can stop you, but you listen to me first."

Well, at least he was right about one thing he could not stop her, but she could offer him the first go she guessed. "Fine," she huffed letting her shoulders slump, gesturing for him to start if he had to have the first word like he seemed to need the last. She knew it was pointless to argue against the stubborn Taiyoukai, he was even more infuriating than she was, and no kidding, and she could be a real pain in the arse sometimes. Man, it could get so aggravating she would end up pissing herself off, leading to a huge argument which was followed by a silent treatment directed towards her that could last up to a week.

"Do you remember what you mark looks like?"

She merely nodded, how could she forget him sinking his fangs into her?

"Check again."

Kagome got her makeup mirror out of her bag, pushed her hair over one shoulder and checked the mark. What she saw at the juncture between her neck and shoulder made her gasp in surprise, the mark had indeed changed. What lay there was no longer a moon and a star, it was still a blue moon, but now it was surrounded by sakura blossoms. It was just as attractive, but the question was – why had it changed? "What happened?" She asked in wonder as she lightly ran her fingers over it disbelievingly. This was surreal.

"It changed," he said simply.

"I can see that," she replied icily.

"Because you are pack now."

"Please explain this."

"It changed because of your actions, nothing more. Only a pack member would act in such a way for me. Only pack members aid each other in the way you did for me, by helping me in the way you did, you declared yourself part of my pack, and I accept you."

"Listen, I only did what I did because I could. I promised I would help you as much as I could, and I never break my promises. Besides, I was the only one you would allow near. You even attempted to hurt your own son."

"I know, I remember."

Great, he's not supposed to remember his time as a beast.

"Now you understand Kagome, you are pack. If you truly did not want me to get better then you would not have made that promise and followed it through. Regardless of what you believe the motivations behind your actions to believe, you are pack now. You are going to stay here until I know you can be trusted not to run off." With that, he left.

"Wait!" She shouted too late, running to the once again sealed door. "I didn't have my go!"

He didn't come back; he just left her to consider what he'd said.

"YOU NEVER LISTEN TO WHAT OTHERS HAVE TO SAY!" She screamed, "TOOOUUUGGAAA!" She screeched for the arrogant Taiyoukai.

He still didn't come back.

She stepped away from the door and collapsed on the bed with a frown on her face. "Prick," she muttered to the ceiling.


	31. The enigma's letter

**Yay! So many reviews! Thank you! Thank you all! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I have been typing furiously on my other fanfic, 'Like father, like son' and this took a back seat. Sorry to keep you all waiting, but here is chapter 31. I like how this one flows, though it is a contradictory and might be repetitive, it is for a reason, trust me. read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 31 – The enigma's letter**

"Excuse me milord!" Touga stopped striding down the corridor towards the kitchens to get a snack for himself and Kagome. He turned to see Hiroki running up to him, he was clutching something in his hand. Hiroki, he just knew somehow that the annoying cat had a part to play in her almost escaping along with his son and that blasted fox... Yamazaki. Escape... he did not like the sound of it why did that word seem wrong? She was not a prisoner surely; this was her home, not a place to run from, she just did not accept that yet.

He decided to let him approach anyway. If the cat had something to say then he better make it quick, and it was probably important. Hiroki had always been wary and slightly frightened of him, although he took on the role of Sesshoumaru's tutor with enthusiasm and was the best demon in the lands at his role. He was constantly growling in displeasure, he was torn between doing what his pack member wanted him to do, and doing what the alpha role demanded he do with his newest addition, the miko Kagome.

"I take it Kagome has returned," Hiroki told him more than asked him. It may be just him being paranoid, but he sounded accusing, not exactly disapproving, just accusing. He definitely had something to do with her running off in the first place. He had helped her, or at the very least, not tried to stop her, that was bad enough as far as he was concerned. But he had no proof on the cat's involvement in the matter, and seeming as Kagome was back safe and sound, he did not feel the need to press punishment on him.

He could tell from the cat's voice though that he was glad Kagome was back, he could feel the pull of pack too. It was natural to feel worried when you were not sure about the whereabouts of your pack members, especially if you were an alpha. That furthered his evidence that Kagome was definitely pack, Hiroki did not want Kagome gone either. Still, the very mention of her name made his bristle with irritation, at her, at himself, at the world. He did not know what to do with her, because he liked her, he would even go as far as to say he loved her, his beast certainly did, he wanted to always be near her, and was hurt she wanted to go.

Why was Hiroki still here, just staring at him like he was meant to be doing something else? Was he meant to make a reply of some sort? He knew Kagome was back, so there was nothing he needed to say as an answer for it had not been a question. That cat was annoying, but he was skilled and loyal and friendly and dependable, yes, he had many good qualities, that is why he kept him around. "Is that all Hiroki?" He inquired in his silken voice, narrowing his amber eyes at the other demon to let him know he was dismissed.

"No, my Lord, there is something else you should know. Before she left to go home – attempt to go home, Kagome asked me to give you this." He held the thing he had been clutching out for the Taiyoukai to take, now he was closer he recognized it as an envelope. "Even though she is back, please read it, she'd want you to." As if her wanting him to read some leaving letter would make him read it – he did not care.

He glared at the letter as if it had insulted him and then slowly lifted his gaze back up to meet the cat's soft eyes. He read his son's tutor's expression in a glance; it was obvious that he wanted him to read the girl's letter too. There was a part of him that wanted to read it, but his pride told him he did not want it, and he believed he did not want it too. "I do not want it," he told Hiroki quietly before turning around and walking away from him and the unopened letter.

Hiroki looked crestfallen but it was not his problem, it was Kagome's problem now. He decided to go to the dojo and knock a few people out to vent his frustration; it always helped him when he needed to blow off steam. As he thought, once he was done 'training' some of soldiers he felt a lot better, and he even managed to get the frown and grimace off his face. He made a note to give the soldiers he'd injured double salary for venting on them, and hoped he had not hurt any of them badly – they were meant to be under his care after all.

It was time for him to do some paperwork and then he would go to bed. Hopefully Kagome would be asleep by then so there would be no fight about who got to sleep in the bed. It was huge and there was more than enough room for the two of them, sleeping together could mean no more than just that after all – sleeping. He was sorting through his papers and when he got to the last one he stopped and stared – that damn cat. There was a reason dogs did not like cats, they were crafty, annoying, devious little creatures.

There under his papers lay that letter. Even when locked in his rooms that girl found a way to haunt his every step. It was because she had won the hearts of everyone in the castle now by her tending to him even when it was clear she loathed the task and he did not make it any easier for her. Even the youkai who had previously held disdain for her being human had grown a rather grudging yet large amount of respect for the miko. They all loved her, especially the cat, Sesshoumaru and Yamazaki, they planted the letter here.

If he had been someone different he would have screwed up the piece of paper, disposed of it and never thought of it again. If he had been someone else it would have been easy for him to ignore it, and he wanted to. But alas, he was who he was and he had grown an undeniable infatuation with the miko. They were all in this against him, determined to make him fall, determined to have him bow to her wishes – and he was damn it.

They knew he was not going to deny her this, and he knew that even though he wanted to, it was pointless to try to resist. Even if he ignored the letter now, he would find that it followed him around everywhere like a shadow. He was not going to live in fear of a mere letter, it was this declaration that got him to finally put aside his pride and give in to the curiosity burning inside him anyway. Seeming as it was here laying in front of him... he might as well. Good alphas after all did what there pack wanted him to do.

He thought about that letter for years afterwards, contemplating it every time he contemplated her. He eventually came to the conclusion that deciding to read it was the best decision of his life. This was surprising for most of the decisions he had made concerning the girl had been bad choices. He knew this and accepted it; he knew when to admit his mistakes. But people do crazy things for those they care deeply for, he knew this well. He read the letter and reread it a dozen times the first time he received it and did so until late into that night.

It was after midnight when the Inutaisho decided to return to his rooms. He walked over to the grand bed to find that it was empty. He knew she can't have gotten out of the room and a quick survey found her curled up on the chair. She had done this to try and be considerate of him he realized. She had slept here so that he could have the bed when he did return, she was adorable, that was the word for it. He had never used such a word before, but it fit her perfectly, it was just another wonder about this enigma of a girl.

He picked her up bridal style, being careful not to wake her. He did not want to accidentally jolt her when she was obviously in need of sleep. She had undergone a lot of stress today and deserved her much needed rest. She could sleep for as long as she liked and tomorrow he would make up all of his shortcomings for her. It could not be denied that he was sorry for all he had done, but she was so pure hearted, she'd forgive him, he hoped.

Inutaisho gently laid the girl down in centre of the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, tucking her in. Immediately, the brows which had knitted together in her sleep because of the slight discomfort o sleeping curled up in a chair, smoothed out to a perfect complexion. This was the first time he had really realized how beautiful she was. He briefly wondered why that realization had not come to him sooner, as humans go, she really was something special. There was not another girl in the world who was close to Kagome Higurashi.

He had noted she was pretty before of course, but everyone had some beautiful feature. It was not just her curvy feature, long legs and interesting eyes that caught him this time. Her beauty radiated from her every pore in an ethereal glow. She was beautiful inside and out, a true marvel of nature, a gifted miko sent from the Kamis. She was capable of miracles, he was sure of it, not just anybody could befriend his son and further his training more in one day than Hiroki could in fifty years. Not just anybody could crack the nearly mute Yamazaki.

Then there were the changed to him to be taken into account. He had been, he still was really, an arrogant, self centred jerk to be honest. He was so wrapped up in wanting to keep her as a possession than taking into account her character as a live person. No good alpha disregarded the feelings of those in his pack. It was true she had only been a part of his pack for a few days now, but that was just another show of her brilliance. She had started with a status that was as low as it could be, his thing, his pet, a nobody. Then she had gained respect and trust and worked her way up to the top, as the alpha female of his personal pack.

She had led him, a cold hearted Taiyoukai concerned only with his lands and his pride to love. He loved his son as a son and not as an heir, for there was a difference. Sesshoumaru had gone about his life and his training as a mandatory part of duty. With Kagome it seemed he was not so cold, a fear of him becoming so stopped when Kagome appeared on the scene. She warmed up to him, and in turn opened his heart to her.

Once he revealed his need for love, Inutaisho found he yearned to show it to him too. He had never thought about showing such affection for Sesshoumaru, perhaps his pride had considered it weak, but it was not weak to show love for your son, it was strength surely. And of course he felt love for her, and as he looked at her lying in his bed, covered in his scent, he could safely say it was a romantic sort of love rather than possessive or obsessive. He loved her as one would love a mate, or a potential one, rather than one would, say, a child.

He stroked her hair as she lay in the bed and possessed by the force of the sudden love her felt for her, bent down and placed a tender kiss on her lips while she slept. She was asleep so of course her body did not react, but his did with great gusto. She could have the bed for the night, he would sleep in the chair, but he doubted he would be doing much sleeping. He was content to just sit and watch over her, his miko, Kagome Higurashi.


	32. To listen

**Wow, I'm quickly updating this one now. Don't worry about my other story though. Chapter 18 was shockingly terrible, but I don't know how to redo it. I'm sacrificing fast updates on the story to make sure chapter 19 isn't as bad. I'm currently working on another Sess/Kago called pure of heart which is posed to Dokuga. It's going slow though so I'll post it here when I'm finished with these first two. R&R&E!**

**Chapter 32 – To listen **

Kagome woke up to The Lord of the West staring down at her from the bedside. He was dressed as pristine as always, with his silken white clothing and his spiked armour. He had a slight smile on his face, and it was not his usual smirk, it was a real, nice smile. What was more, his blue lines on his face seemed thinner than usual, to show he was calm and content, something she very rarely had seen on Sesshoumaru's face. His magentas lines would forever be the same, only changing when they became jagged with fury.

The next thing she noticed was that she was lying on the bed, tucked under the covers. She was quite certain that she had indeed fallen to sleep on the seat in the room and not on Inutaisho's massive bed. This meant that, seeming as he was the only one who came in here to see her, that he had moved her while she slept. Being moved while she was asleep was not nearly as unnerving as it should have been, she felt rather comfortable with it. Something deep inside her, something she recognized as akin to instinct told her that this was because she was comfortable with her alpha, she really hated that her gut instinct was always right.

She realized too was that she was lying in the centre of the bed and not on one edge of it. On closer inspection she noticed that there was no imprint of the Inutaisho's body on the sheets next to her. She could not smell him on the bed either. She was the only one who had slept her that night; he had let her have the bed. She had resigned herself to the fact that if he insisted she not sleep on the seat, they would at least have to share the bed, which she would accept was more than big enough to accommodate the two of them. This was not the case though, he had slept on the chair himself, a piece of information that made her feel all warm inside. It was something she had not expected from him, consideration, generally just being a nice guy.

"Good morning," she offered when golden eyes clashed with hers. However, with the state she was feeling in that morning it came out more like a question, a question he did not answer at first. All he offered in reply was a gentle smile and a slight nod of the head, whatever that meant. Perhaps he was saying yes, it was a good morning. She would need convincing of that though, he may have done something nice last night, but the horrible things he had done before hand, more than outweighed that one simple action.

"The sun is high in the sky, it will soon be midday," he said finally. "Do you wish to get up now, or wait until later? You were asleep very deeply; I could not bring myself to wake you at the time you usually get up."

"I waited for a long time last evening for you to get back, I did not want to go to sleep without seeing you once more beforehand. I wanted to scream at you some more, but evening faded into night, and I sensed midnight slowly creep by. I do not usually sleep half the day away, as you well know, but yesterday's turn of events was not the usual happenings for me. I did not want to take the liberty of taking the bed so I fell asleep in the chair, not expecting to wake up here. That was a nice thing you did for me, thank you."

He 'hn'-end at the thank you with a slight nod. Kagome had heard enough of the same noise from Sesshoumaru, and similar 'keh' like noises from Inuyasha, to know that this was acceptance of her gratitude. The smile had yet to fade from his lips and Kagome guessed that he was just happy to see she was not immediately raging at him. She had only just woken up though and could not be bothered to so just yet, he'd have to wait a bit, and she'd get there.

Kagome sat up on the bed, pushing the sheets off so they pooled around where she sat, rubbing her temples to chase away the slight headache brought on from just waking. She picked the sleep out from the corners of her eyes and blinked a few times to convince herself she was fully awake. She was still wearing the clothes she had been yesterday as she had not been planning on falling asleep and her hair was tousled on her head. She picked up a brush that was beside her and started to tug through her ebony locks while he spoke to her.

She could have been wrong, but it sounded like what he was saying was a real heartfelt apology. "I would say that this is a good morning, for you at least. I have come to the conclusion I may have been a bit harsh to you over the last day or so. In fact I have not treated you as you have deserved since I met you a few months back. You deserve the respect and the care of any of my family, and you deserve to have your wishes treated appropriately too. I am sorry for all I've done, and have decided to bring you back."

Kagome dropped the brush she was holding in shock of his statement, she hadn't expected for him to agree to take her back so soon. She was resigned to fighting her case tooth and nail for several days before he bowed to her wishes. Now here he was, the very next day after dragging her back to the Western castle, saying he would take her back to the well. A moment after the relief and happiness wore off, suspicion sank in.

Nobody changed their mind that quick, something must have happened. Perhaps he had a secret agenda, what it could be though she had no idea. His smile though which was still on his face seemed genuine, nothing scheming about it. He really was planning on taking her back to her time, he was letting her go. She tried to fight off the irritating feelings of suspicion and felt guilty for feeling them, because inside Inutaisho was a nice demon, why was it so hard to believe he may just be being nice to her for once? "Not to sound ungrateful Touga," she started with a smile, in the sweetest voice she could muster without it sounding sickly and fake, "but what brought about this sudden change of heart?"

"You are pack, and therefore I should respect your wishes. It's not just that, but I know you belong with others, in another time. What I did was something I should have done as alpha as soon as I met you – I listened."

"What do you mean?" She asked because somehow, she doubted that he meant he listened to her rant, or listened to her at all.

He said nothing, but handed her something she instantly recognized as her letter. "You read my note," she observed.

He nodded. "It confused me at first, but in the end it made me realize you."

Realize her? In that letter was nothing but her honest feelings. But then again, they were feelings she had not verbalized during her stay.

"Read it," he said, "and you will understand."

"I wrote it."

"It is long, read it once more."

She opened the envelope, slid the letter out, and began to read.

_Dear Touga,_

_If you are reading this then hopefully I have made it home – not that I really know where that is. Home has become a questionable word to me, for I really do not know its meaning. I know that it is not a residence, or even a time. For a little while, even this place was my home, for it is where I am needed most is where I belong._

_If I am not home I may be lying dead in the forest somewhere, but let us not linger on that thought. I am leaving this note for you because I did not want to leave without saying something to you. I fear though that had I waited for you to wake so I could do so, you would have prevented me from leaving the Western Palace._

_You have been very good to me over the course of my stay with you, all things considered. Despite downfalls in our relationship I am proud to call you a close friend of mine. You gave me a place to live when I was lost, fed me, kept me warm and cared for. You protected me against those who meant me harm and I formed a close bond with many here at the castle I hope to remain friends with all my life, here and now and in the future centuries._

_I belong in another time, for I have duties to others that I cannot leave behind for any reason, even if I want to. I have entertained ideas of abandoning the life I knew and settling this life I've been landed with, but recently I've realized things aren't that simple. I've come to thinking, why can I not have both, if you are willing to wait for me._

_This is a request I ask of you, although I realize it may make no sense to you now. I do not want to tell you too much in case too much is changed. I am sure you have heard of the great dragon Ryuukotsusei. I am asking that when the time is right you will choose your mate and pup over a dragon, ensuring her safety first. I say again that I understand this makes no sense to you now, but I promise you'll understand one day._

_There was a time during my stay here when I think I may have fallen in love with you for a moment. It was fleeting and you ruined that moment, but it was there all the same. When you held onto me and told me you would never let me go, as creepy as it sounded, I loved you then. When you killed the bat youkai for threatening me, I loved you then too. In fact, every day, there was something you did that made me see you differently._

_As soon as I thought you were a horrible person, I saw you in a different light. Then once I thought you I had you sussed out as I nice guy, you would do something stupid and possessive again. I am not anyone's pet or toy; I am my mown person with my own ways. I follow no man's orders but my own, and I fight for the honour and respect I believe I deserve. It is time you learnt that, for I will not say it again, I will not be here to do so._

_It may take you years, but I hope you can forgive me, and learn to see me for who I am. I did love you, and I think I shall always hold some affection for you. But you cannot decide what your feelings for me are and I can't just no and accept that. So please, I ask that you let me go and understand why it must be done. I feel as though, before I can love you again, I have to get to know you all over again, meet you for the first time again. _

_It is bold of me to say this when I do even know your feelings for me, but I felt as though it had to be said. This is a long note I know, but I had to put down my feelings for you in a way that I knew would make you listen. Remember to love your son, for he is a brilliant boy, and come to hold no disdain towards me for leaving you all._

_I am sorry for going like this, and I thank you once more for you hospitality, and allowing me to see you and Sesshoumaru as a child. Do not forget me as the decades pass, this I implore of you, you must not forget who I am. You have to live for me to see you again, that is the one thing I ask of you, live for me to see you again, I implore you._

_Kagome_


	33. Fears from the 'other'

**This is another cute Sesshoumaru/Inu thing from the future and how it has been affected. Hopefully it does not sound like yaoi. I mean I love everything yaoi, but not incest and I just can't see it for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. This is strictly family love in case anyone was having doubts, just very deep family love.**

**Chapter 33 – fears from the 'Other'**

"Hey bro!" Sesshoumaru turned to the boy who looked to be 12 years old, but was actually a lot older. It was weird how he always assessed how old a demon was by how a human would think they looked rather than smelling out their exact age. He had not thought to do so since meeting Kagome, but he wanted to ever since, just to see things they way she once did. It helped to bring her somewhat closer to him in a way. Since losing her, he always sought out ways to recreate the link he had once shared with her.

"It is getting late Inuyasha, you know you should be going to bed," he said in an emotionless tone. That boy was always pushing himself, trying to be his brother, sleeping as much as Sesshoumaru did, eating the same foods and the same amount. Training as much as he did, eating with etiquette, moving with grace. It was heart warming, but then again he found everything about his baby brother heart warming in its own way. Still, the child was younger than him and not a full demon so was not capable of being a match to his brother.

"You're not asleep yet; you're going to go and read aren't you? I want to join you, father says you should teach me what you learn, helping me write like you and read the same material and such like, so I'm going to the library with you," he declared with a tilt of his chin. For the child he was, his speech was developed, though not as careful and graceful as his own. But when he was 12, or looked twelve to a human, when he first met Kagome, his speech was the same. Not that he had spoken that much anyway.

Inuyasha made a sound of indifference, feigning the fact that he was not tired, when he was struggling to keep the tell tale signs of fatigue off his face. He pretended to be bored with and insulted by his brother's coddling of him, but Sesshoumaru was not so gullible. Inuyasha savoured the attention and lapped up the concern like a starved pup. Inuyasha he knew worshipped him and being given attention by one you greatly admired and respected was something anyone would enjoy. Again he was reminded of Kagome, he had admired and respected her... a smile coming to his face when she did something as simple as addressed him.

"Our father has ordered no such thing of me and you know it. Had he truly wanted this he would have consulted me and our lessons would have started immediately. This is a wish of your own, and only your own. However, if you truly wish to become like me then of course I shall school you in these arts as I do in battle along with Hiro. I shall not have you over exert yourself though brother, you are still young, and although I mean no offense, you are a hanyou. It is late tonight, sleep, I will school tomorrow evening if you desire."

The silver ears atop his head drooped a little, but he was undeterred. "Then can I just sit with you this evening Sesshoumaru, please?" His amber eyes which were identical to his father's widened and his ears lay flat against his skull. His dog like appearance, Sesshoumaru noted, allowed him to execute what Kagome would call the 'puppy dog eyes' look perfectly. He knew that this look worked with his brother every time getting him what he wanted no matter what he may desire, Sesshoumaru never could resist the young boy.

Besides, Sesshoumaru could tell there was more behind the boy's desire to be together this evening that what initially met the eye, or ears. He was either feeling threatened or wanted to tell him something, and he either told him the evening, or he ran into his room at midnight after being jolted awake by a nightmare, to cry it into his chest. He inclined his head, signalling to Inuyasha that he may follow as he made his way to the library. Something told him that neither Inu would not be doing much in the way of sleeping or working this evening.

After they were seated, with tea brought to them by a passing servant, Sesshoumaru turned to the boy, not even bothering to pick up a book. He was not going to feign disinterest, or pretend to work, his attention would be wholly on what Inuyasha wished to discuss. He pulled the child, though no longer a newborn, and hated to be referred to as a pup, into his lap. He knew Inuyasha loved the attention as much as he loved lavishing the child with it, even if he pretended not to enjoy it. The love of an elder brother was not something one would reject.

"You have had another dream you wish to discuss," Sesshoumaru stated, it was obvious from the pup's demeanour; he was not asking a question, but inviting Inuyasha to continue. "I have not had any dreams recently, but you have always had more than I." He tucked the furry ears under his chin just like he always did ever since Inuyasha was born and formed a cage around the smaller form with his arms, a sign of reassurance. He would usually stroke the silver locks too, but Inuyasha really needed to bathe more, stroking greasy hair was unpleasant. He settled for rubbing Inuyasha's ears which always made him whine in pleasure.

"Who are Onigumo, and Naraku? I have had dreams about them, they didn't do anything, but I feel frightened and angry when the names appear. Naraku more so than the other man, although they are strikingly similar." He knew Kagome had mentioned them to his brother because Sesshoumaru stiffened at their names, and he stopped rubbing the puppy ears on his brother's head. They meant danger just as they had in the dream, terror.

It took a while for his brother to decide to tell him just who the frightening men were. "Onigumo and Naraku are one and the same. Kagome did indeed mention them briefly during her stay, but I doubt the bandit has been born yet. Onigumo was a human who grew hungry for power and fell in love with a miko who tended to him. He offered his body to lesser demons and in return he asked for their strength. Hundreds of lesser youkai took him up on this offer and he became the evil hanyou known as Naraku, the only vestige of Onigumo left in him was his human heart which, though slight, he saw as a weakness."

"I never knew it was possible for a human to become a hanyou."

"He is an abomination. You and your pack were his arch enemies, collecting the jewel shards before him; you remember the dreams of you and your pack collecting the Shikon jewel? Do not worry yourself over him, when I hear rumours of a bandit named Onigumo I shall kill him. Now, tell me the true reason why you will not sleep tonight."

"He haunts me with his red eyes every time sleep comes to me. I thought if I became strong like you, the nightmares would not bother me as much."

"Then you are out of luck. The nightmares are affecting you because you are Inuyasha, and because Kagome stopped the future that could have been becoming the true future. It has nothing to do with you being a hanyou, or my strength."

"I do not want to sleep again."

"It is not as if you can fight it off forever, sleep will find you no matter what you do to try and stave it off. It is something that you will have to deal with, but something that will pass in time, though I fear they may get worse once you have reached 16 years in human form. Do not worry though, remember they are no more than dreams now and cannot hurt you. Like I would never hurt you, it is only a shadow of what might have been."

"I have been having dreams about the demon slayer Sango and her neko Kirara along with her brother named Kohaku. I have dreams about a lecherous monk with two cursed hands, you know the one, and I've talked about him before, Miroku. Yet there is something oddly more familiar about the fox Kit named Shippou, do you know why?"

"Shippou, huh? I do believe that is what Lord Yamazaki plans to call his newborn cub. You have heard his name before. In the other future, he was orphaned-"

"By the jewel enhanced thunder brothers, I know, Kagome and I killed them and then she took him in as her own, and mine too."

"Tomorrow we can meet Yamazaki if you wish. He was infatuated with her too, and I'm sure he could tell you some interesting stories about her."

"That sounds good."

"Time for bed now."

Inuyasha clutched his haori, "I don't want to."

"You must."

"But Naraku will be there."

"O.K. I'll stay with you so he can't harm you." Both Inu brothers remembered the night they'd slept together, and from the close contact, the nightmares had stayed away. They both had wanted to do it again, neither wanting to be the one to ask.

Sesshoumaru rocked his brother in his arms as one would a newborn until he fell asleep. He was sorry for the nightmares that he had to endure which were worse than the nightmares the rest of them received. They weren't always nightmares though, not when they were about Kagome, which most of them were. Except when harm came to her, he was still chilled about the nightmare when he had tried to kill her and Inuyasha in his father's grave for the Tetsusaiga. His father though was alive and he would never hurt Inuyasha or Kagome. Yet the dream had been real, it was from what he and Inuyasha had started to refer to as the 'other future'.

He would wait for Kagome to come to them again and the 'other future' with the real future will collide. The dreams were a burden to bear, a small price to pay though for the fact that it could be truth, but there were ways to keep them away – such as sleeping together as pack. She would not come for decades and he would wait for her. For now he had to help his brother through the future and the 'other future' as both were experienced simultaneously, one during the day, and the other through the darkest hours. As long as they stuck together as brothers should do, they would be able to face anything.

Everyone they knew had the dreams about the miko. There was himself and Inuyasha and his father of course. Then there was Myouga and Totosai who occasionally come to them with useful information about the dreams they'd had. Then there was Jaken, whose dreams were practically the same as Sesshoumaru's, though he was horrified at his disrespect for the girl and his master's harsh treatment of him.

Kouga often met with them too with dreams he'd been having of the miko. It was clear he entertained ideas of making the 'other future' the real one. He seemed quite intent on taking the miko as his mate but somehow Sesshoumaru doubted that was going to happen. Who knew what new discoveries would be made with each night? They would encounter them together, watching what could have been as a spectator and nothing more.

He'd wait for the day they'd see Kagome Higurashi again, and then there would be no more questions and no more uncertainty about this strange 'other' they'd been trying to piece together. Once it was all figured out they could accept that it had happened, or almost happened and prevent any aspects from actually coming to pass.

But they would wait for Kagome... that was the whole point of there being a future to protect at all. To wait for her... the girl who saved them from the other by just existing. Kagome Higurashi, the girl who stole their hearts with one radiant smile. Kagome Higurashi, the miko of their past, and yet also the miko who dictated and came from the future. Kagome Higurashi, very possibly the most important girl in the universe.

He lay down with Inuyasha and thought about the times he had wondered what the future might bring. He had been posing that question ever since he had been a pup, since before meeting the miko that overcame time. He did not need to ask that anymore, he knew the answer; the future would one day bring Kagome back to them. That point in time and all of the time afterwards would be the only part of the future he waited for, but he had to wait the long route, although for Kagome it would be mere seconds.

It was all for Kagome and fear of the 'other' and Inuyasha and his dreams of course. Kagome and Inuyasha, the two he would die for.


	34. There's a girl

**A short one for impact – it is more like a drabble. It has to be short because I am making a point. Inuyasha is the right age now and has met the love of his life. Sesshoumaru has had dreams about his charge, Inuyasha will end up with his right sword and Onigumo is dead by now.**

**Chapter 34 – There's a girl...**

"Hey Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha ran up to his brother and latched onto his back, tackling them both to the ground. Inuyasha was in fits in laughter and Sesshoumaru growled playfully at the 16 year old Inuyasha in human years. "I got you!" He called out triumphantly, picking himself up and beaming up at his brother, "I told you I would take you down one day!"

"Take me down in the dojo, and then I'll be impressed!"

"Why did I manage it? You are always aware of what's going on around you, especially me, what's eating you bro?"

"You could probably guess."

"It's a dream isn't it?"

"Hn," he nodded.

"What about?"

"I'm having dreams about a human girl by the name of Rin."

"A girl? My little Sesshy is all gwown up and in lwove!"

He did not respond with a growl, but a glare, "a young girl of about seven years, certainly no older, a young child, though I am certain she is more mature than you."

"Do you think she is born yet?"

"I do recall Kagome mentioning her. She said that she will help me answer a question posed by father years ago. Yet the only important question that I remember him posing is 'do you have something to protect?' and I have already answered 'yes' to that question. So I do not know what she meant by that."

"You said yes?"

"Of course, I have you to protect."

"I don't need to protection!" He said indignantly.

"Nevertheless, you have it. You may not need protection, but you are still mine to protect, and I will always protect you no matter what," he said reaching out to rub those ears.

"Keh," he said, turning away with a slight blush.

Sesshoumaru smiled at him.

"Why did father ask you such a question?"

"You must remember Inuyasha that he will not always be there for us. He wanted to know who to pass his swords down to."

"But what if I have someone to protect too?"

"Who?"

"I met a girl too, recently. She'd called Kikyou."

Warning bells went up inside his head but he did not know why and with great difficulty, he pushed it down. "The miko from the village nearby."

"Yeah... and her sister's not half bad either, but you can't have her – she swore off men."

"Kikyou – Kagome mentioned her with a voice always laden with sadness, but she would never say why. Perhaps you are right Inuyasha, this Kikyou does need protection, well the final decision will be up to father who gets which sword when."


	35. One pack, one girl

**I love Yamazaki – so I had to bring him in again – sorry for the late update – I got distracted by new story ideas and like father, like son. I am writing a couple of serious Sess/Kags, and a light hearted one. I am contemplating the idea of a Nar/Kag – though it isn't twisted and creepy. And I have fallen in love with Sess/Souta story – because I dig Souta. They will all be posted eventually. Anywho, I looove this chapter and I hope you do too. Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Chapter 35 – One pack, one girl**

Yamazaki looked up at the stars as if contemplating their worth. He was only distracted when his pup pulled on his trouser leg and he scooped the little kit in his arms. Yes, Shippou truly was his light in the world, he helped to soothe the hurt he felt when Higurashi left him. But it was not as if she left _him _exactly, she left everyone, and she had to. It was strange... what was it about that girl that left such a hole in his heart. There had not been anything missing in his life before her, but when she suddenly gone, he felt so empty.

He stroked the orange hair lovingly, he could tell by his shivering that he had had another dream about Kagome. He had met with Inuyasha who seemed to have most dreams about the girl and they had come to a conclusion about what the 'other' had been. He was proud that the girl he had grown to if not love, then care about very deeply had become a mother to his kit. She was a motherly type of girl; he remembered she had even been motherly towards Sesshoumaru in a way, although more of a friend than anything else – everyone's best friend.

Kagome was the one who cracked his silence, he was not silent because he had suffered trauma of any kind. Truly, he did not think that he had ever had a harsh moment in his life – no the fates had been very good to him considering. Even when his death at the hands of two evil thunder brothers became imminent, the Kamis had sent him his saviour in the form of that girl Kagome who warned them all about the 'other'. Though it was curious, the reason he did not talk was the same reason that Kagome never stopped.

He saw no reason to talk so he did not, choosing not to cloud the mind with too many words that do not need to be said. Although as Kagome had been a child at least in his eyes, despite her mature figure, maybe that was why she chose to talk when she found there was no reason, ad children do. He saw the silence as a friend, a peaceful void that should be embraced and cherished as everything else in the world. Children though, like Shippou found silence to be overbearing, more so, it seemed than unending chatter.

His wife, his dear mate had passed in childbirth for Shippou, she had contracted an illness that made her and her unborn baby very weak. If she had been any earlier into her pregnancy they would have both perished, but she died just after the final push. Yamazaki felt overwhelming sadness for a time, he felt such loss and he found more than ever that he wanted Kagome. He felt sadder for his son to never know the love of a mother, just like Sesshoumaru, his dearest friend, had never known the love of a mother.

After time though he figured that perhaps it was the best. Shippou had so many dreams of Kagome and after a while he started to refer to her as mother instead anyway. He figured that this is what their relationship was in the 'other', and he was glad it was so. He just wished that when the time was right, he would still love Kagome as he did, but not lose himself to what might have been – not that he'd mind having an excuse to keep Kagome around him.

He felt a hand lay on his shoulder and he registered Hiro and Sesshoumaru behind him, but he did not turn to face them. They were his closest friends; he considered them the famous trio, the three that knew Kagome for who she truly was. They were her closest friends and saw every side of her during her stay in their time. He set don his son and Sesshoumaru set down the little girl Rin he had found not long ago. He had saved her from a village where she was abused and since then the girl had not stopped following him around. The two children were practically inseparable and they too had been having dreams, not just of Kagome, but of the half breed Naraku – a foe Sesshoumaru had killed when he was still a human bandit about 50years ago now.

"How fairs Inuyasha my friend?" Yamazaki asked him, still not turning to regard the Taiyoukai, opting to still examine the sky. Shippou and Inuyasha had formed an immediate bond of elder siblings, again courtesy of the 'other'. They had journeyed together the two of them to find the slayer, her fire cat, and the monk that plagued their dreams. They were not difficult to find, it seemed they were looking for them too.

"He had finally mated the miko of his dreams, Kikyou. He felt the need to wait for Kagome, feeling as though he was betraying her. He has realized though that they only existed as a romantic couple in the 'other' and no longer mean to be. They are expecting their first pup soon, I have seen her swelling womb, I think she is pregnant with twins. Sango and Miroku mated as soon as they saw each other practically and are living in peace. Sango has had two children already and her brother Kohaku is battling with Shippou over the hand of my little Rin, even though she is so young, they are but children now, but humans grow so fast."

Yamazaki took all the information in with a nod, as was his silent character. It was Hiro that brought his gaze from the sky momentarily. "I see you still gaze at the stars Yamazaki," he said gently with a smile, knowing he owed Kagome the most. While they all missed her, he owed the girl his life, though it was Sesshoumaru who changed the future the most by killing the bandit and forming a much needed bond with his brother.

"She always found the stars so interesting," Yamazaki said, briefly gracing his closest friends with a glance. "I have found her fascination rather understandable as of late, the sky has changed over time, but she overcame time once, and she shall do so again." He turned back to the night sky with a thoughtful expression, "she always loved the night, and I think it is she who has made foxes nocturnal with her amazement."

"Everyone has been assembled," cut in a new voice. They all turned to see Kouga, the wolf prince, ever with his smirk in place. "Inuyasha has gone to collect his mate, Keade, Miroku and Sango and their children and Myouga. I sent Ginta and Hakkaku to go and collect Totosai and anyone else may want to give Kagome her warm welcome. I do expect your father to attend Sesshoumaru," he added at the end, everyone knew of the Inutaisho and his detachment from pretty much everyone after Kagome left.

He lived again briefly when he met Izayoi, but she turned out not to be the wonderful person he originally thought she was. He took her to the Western Palace as soon as she got pregnant and then he went after Ryuukotsusie with his son and Yamazaki at his side, the dragon was felled quickly. But Izayoi became the Lady of the West too quickly and his love faded quickly as it became clear she loved pearls and riches more than him or even his new son. He realized he would never truly love after Kagome, and his new human mate died when she quest for more power sent her to try and seduce another Lord, who killed her for her impudence.

"We will all be together on the 'morrow," Sesshoumaru confirmed with a nod, "all of us, from the now and the 'other'."

"Are you certain she will know us?" This was Shippou, the little child who talked far more than his father, more like his mama – Kagome?

"Yes, of course," Sesshoumaru assured, picking up the kit and cradling him to his chest. The fox cub had always been afraid of him as Kagome was in the 'other'. But as Inuyasha had gotten over the fear his counterpart in the 'other' had of him, so did the fox cub, and they were all like one pack. There was the trio who knew Kagome first and foremost. Then there was Shippou, Rin, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Keade, Inutaisho, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kohaku, Myouga, Kouga and his pack, even Jaken – they were all one. And it was all because of, and it was all for Kagome.

"How do you know?" Shippou questioned.

"Because she is our Kagome, son," Yamazaki answered as he picked up Rin who had grown tired and had practically fallen asleep on her feet. "Do not doubt her, and do not doubt us. She will remember, because she is Kagome." No more needed to be said, he would understand when he saw his mama again – or for the first time. Sesshoumaru turned to him and they both looked back to the sky, in companionship and trust.

They were holding each other's pups, but this was yet another sign of closeness and trust. Yamazaki and Sesshoumaru were so close they were practically brothers. They were both Taiyoukai's of separate lands and had stood by each other in battle before. They had worn matching suits at Inuyasha's wedding with Hiro. Nothing would destroy the bond they had and they were glad that Kagome's appearance destroyed the 'other's' existence in reality and gave them this chance to be together – it was all for the girl they all loved.

"I would say I would meet you at dawn by the bone eater's well," Yamazaki told his friend, "but dawn is only a few hours away." He sat down on the hillside and continued to view the sky. "He took her back in the evening though didn't he, so we should not expect her until the evening. I still want to wait where she will be."

"We all do my friend," Sesshoumaru said, sitting down beside him, being careful not to wake the sleeping children. "How long was she with us? 6 months? 7? I am not even sure, though my father could tell you the answer in minutes."

"I realized I've stopped thinking about the 'other' recently," Yamazaki mentioned. "I am always thinking of her though; she brought speech back into my life. The wolf prince says it harshly but he makes a valid point. I expect to see your father there, she brought kindness back into his life, so changed him for the better so much. I do not know whether he wishes to be there or not, but responsibility lies to you to bring him."

"He will come."

"Good."

"Dawn is but an hour away," Hiro said, joining them. "I suggest we journey to the well, it will take all of that to get there. Sesshoumaru, I suggest you leave now to collect your father, we will meet you at the well by the evening, and you know that you must arrive no later than that."

"I know," he nodded before summoning his spirit orb and speeding off back to the West.

They were all one pack, and they were journeying to welcome their pack sister back to them after being apart for so long. They would all be together again at last, one huge pack, uniting practically all the kingdoms. There was the Western Pack – Inutaisho, his beta Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, with Hiro as an honorary member. Brought into that pack as a sub pack was Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, their children, Kohaku and Kirara.

There was Yamazaki and Shippou from the Southern and Eastern Lands, Yamazaki's territory grew when he defeated the thunder brothers who attacked him. From the Northern Land was the two Kouga's though it was the younger Kouga who mainly pulled the strings and was alpha. He still referred to Kagome as a pack sister – which she was, but not just to him and his wolves – but to everyone, she was the one that formed their pack.


	36. Good to be back

**This is a cute one – read and review and enjoy. It is a bit confusing, but questions will be answered in later chapters, I promise you.**

**Chapter 36 – Good to be back**

They felt the pulse of intense magic that radiated throughout the forest like a sonic boom before they heard the faint feminine grunt as _she _landed at the bottom of the well. They'd waited years for this moment and now it was suddenly upon them they were all stuck as how to proceed. This was all except Inuyasha of course, he'd never done this before of course, but at the same time in the 'other' there were too many times to count. Nobody did anything until she had almost climbed all of the way out of the well and her head and shoulders peered over the rim.

It felt so natural for him to just reach out his hand for her to heave herself the last foot of the journey, and that was it, she was in the feudal era once more. She did not say anything, awestruck at how _everybody _had gathered to see her come home, for this was home. She took in everything at once, taking a leaf out of Yamazaki's book and not verbalizing all of her sights, and her thoughts as she saw them. People, demons especially were a lot more intuitive than people thought; they knew what she was thinking, and understood.

She noticed that Inuyasha was standing next to his brother, and that Sesshoumaru had his fingers entwined in Inuyasha's long locks. So they got along now – and that movement was so natural, they had always gotten along. This was good; all she did in response to the two Inus was nod her head gratefully in a silent phrase that only Sesshoumaru would understand. _Thank you for keeping your promise... _he had done her will well and had looked after his family. Sesshoumaru cocked his head ever so slightly in answer that was only noticed by Yamazaki; the fox that let nothing around him evade his keen green eyes.

He was standing there, looking no more than a couple of years older than when she'd left him, but foxes age slowly, and the years were kind to him. How long had it been – 200 years, maybe more – that is four years for Yamazaki – perhaps more to the Inus. He smiled at her, which was all that was needed, she was back, and he was silent, but the speech was there if needed. He was alive, and that was all that mattered to her for now.

He gaze flicked to his smiling face to his arms, there resting on his shoulder was Shippou. He face broke into a huge smile at the sight of the dear little loyal kitsune who followed her everywhere and was always on her side. The kit that started calling her mama one day and was so nervous and sorry about it even though she considered the dear little boy as her own already anyway and was glad he felt the corresponding way. He had his father now – yet she realized that there was no female Kitsune by Yamazaki's side...

Yamazaki and Sesshoumaru were standing shoulder to shoulder and in between them were two figures she would never forget. They were stark opposites, yet always together and seemed to always bicker yet get along well at the same time. One of them was like an energetic ray of sunshine... and wore her black hair in a ponytail at the side of her head, and wore her trademark orange and white chequered kimono... the dear little Rin, Sesshoumaru's ward. By this point it was obvious to Kagome she had changed the future a lot, but some things remained the same – so he had found her.

Next to the young girl, with a rare smile on his green face was the loyal retainer Jaken, she had never seen him do anything other than scowl before and grovel. He was smiling at her a faint smile like the Jaken she'd left behind held his staff proudly like always. Yes it was true, some things did remain the same, but she had changed some vital things for the better – like his dislike and disrespect for humans. Maybe this was because Sesshoumaru no longer hated them, for with a small glance back at him Kagome saw that he was wearing a small smile too, and it was for once not a frightening smirk that meant death – but a warm genuine smile.

Standing behind the adult kitsune and Sesshoumaru was her friend Hiro, the neko demon who had always been there for her. He was like an older brother that you thought did not like you, but was always there for you. He always seemed to be disinterested in her but the moment she was hurt he was right there for her. He never seemed to be paying attention but the second Sesshoumaru became too rough when training her, he stepped in and put a stop to it. He was the one that always found her – like a light to guide her home.

She had always believed he thought her to be a nuisance and wished he was not laden with her seeming as she practically draped off his tutee when she was staying with them. However, it seemed that she was wrong, well she might have been right to begin with, but he did not stay like that. After all, everyone changes, Jaken and Sesshoumaru, two human hating demons, even without her appearance earlier in the past, grew to love Rin. She had always been slightly held back around him, refraining from calling him '–kun' affectionately, always aware that he might not want to be as familiar with her as she wanted him to be. Then when it came for her to say goodbye, he had pulled her into a tight embrace.

Ah-Un was nuzzling him lovingly, prodding his shoulder with his snouts and rubbing his heads over his hair. Hiro, Kagome recalled Sesshoumaru had told her, had always had an affinity with beasts, and his pet dragon was no exception. Hiro casually reached behind him to pet the dragons' necks to quieten him down, and Kagome thought it strange not to just seeing a two headed dragon in the first place, but seeing a beast obviously bred to be dangerous or at least intimidating be calmed and tamed so easily.

From the dragon, her gaze slipped to Kouga and Ginta and Hakkaku who stood there smiling at her. Kouga of course instantly strode over and grasped her hands in his and said the first words to her upon her return. To her surprise they were not whispers of his undying love, but then she had changed that hadn't she, although he had had a child crush on her when he was young. "Welcome back, sis," was all he said, and no one made a move to contradict him. His father was standing behind him and nodded an affirmative at her. She guessed she was pack, she had agreed after all, and she did love Kouga, not in the way he had once loved her – for she realized that future no longer existed, but he was a dear friend of hers.

Ayame was standing next to him, as a friend if not as a mate and the two girls shared a smile. They were not good friends, no more than acquaintances really and not particularly friendly ones at that. But this was early days, she was back home now after all, and they could grow to become good friends, she was pack after all. Behind the wolves stood Totosai astride his flying cow and he too shot her a smile, on his shoulder was Myouga, the flea demon who never could resist sinking his sharp nose into _anyone's _neck.

Eventually her gaze flicked to a particular monk and demon slayer who stood cemented to one another's side. Sango had a swelling stomach, and had two young children already, so they had married with Miroku without his wind tunnel. Kagome wondered how they had found each other – how had everyone found each other? Perhaps the two humans were just destined to be, and it warmed her heart to see a very much alive Kohaku holding a fire cat she knew only too well – another dear friend of hers – Kirara. She wanted to run to them and hug them and cry tears of joy and reunited, but there was someone she wanted to find first.

Most of her friends were gathered by the well, but standing a little ways off the person she had been looking for. The Inutaisho stood leaning against a tree, looking at her, but not smiling, just looking at her, glad she was back, but remaining stoic. He had mated Izayoi obviously because he had had Inuyasha – but did he still love her, or even care for her? He had come of course to see her, as had everyone else, and Kagome didn't care whether or not he still even liked her, because Ryuukotsusie was dead, and he was alive.

Her gaze flicked once more to Inuyasha who was mated to Kikyou, and her stomach swelled with their first child. So she was alive, as was Keade who stood next to Sango and Miroku, did that mean that Onigumo and therefore Naraku were dead. There was one way to check that, he hand fell to her side to feel her hip, and sure enough there was no scar, she was the Shikon miko once more, and the Shikon jewel was whole inside her. The quest was complete; it was complete without it even having to begin. But then, if she was here and there was no scar made by mistress centipede – then why was she here at all?

All answers would be given she decided, as she caught up with her friends over the past centuries. Her gaze once again fell to Inuyasha and his father, not sure who she wanted to go to first; she still had yet to say her first words. It was Inuyasha who walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug, the first hug he'd given her outside of the dreams. "Took your time getting back to us wench," he murmured in her ear.

Kagome wanted to sit him for that comment so badly, but he had no rosary around his neck so she could not do that as much as she wanted to. It was an insensitive thing for the first thing to say to someone, but it fit so well with his character, the one she remembered, her Inuyasha. All she could do was grasp him tightly as everyone started to laugh, and she laughed too. She laughed so hard tears came out her eyes and she held Inuyasha for all she was worth and just laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed.

Sesshoumaru, Yamazaki and Hiro, the three who knew her the best came forwards and wrapped their arms around her too in a group hug. Not wanting to be left out, the children came forward, Shippou darting off his father's shoulders and finding his way into Kagome's arms just like old times. Rin jumped onto Sesshoumaru's back and he positioned her so she was inside the huddle and closer to the girl she had dreamt about loving just like an older sister. Even Jaken joined him, dropping his staff and making his way in between numerous legs to stand beside Kagome, coming up no further than her knee but grasping her leg as affectionately as someone so small can hug.

Sango and Miroku joined in next, practically throwing themselves at her and Hiro stood back graciously to allow them to have closer contact with their sister and they held onto her like no tomorrow as if afraid she would leave them again so soon. Kirara jumped out of Kohaku's arms to land on her shoulder, and even her, who barely knew her came to hug the girl his sister referred to as a sister, which made her his sister too in his mind.

Keade was never one to hug, but she had her sister came to hug the young miko they both had fond dreams of. Kagome faintly heard Kikyou apologising to her – everyone was apologising, especially Sesshoumaru and Kikyou who did her most wrong. They did know that they had nothing to apologise for, because the wrong they did her had never come to pass. Kouga and Kouga hugged her too as did his pack mates, and Totosai hugged the girl, and Myouga did not even try to feed off her. "You're such a jerk Inuyasha," Kagome muttered as she hugged her friends tightly, not wanting to let anyone go again. It was good to finally be back home with everyone.

After several minutes of course everyone had to step back to allow Kagome to have some air. Once everyone had stepped back from her, Inutaisho strode forward and picked her up bridal style. "It is indeed good to have you back Kagome, you have been missed greatly," he said quietly in her ear. Kagome huddled in silent agreement against the demon Lord's chest, he was right of course, it was indeed good to be back.


	37. Fated to come together

**Whew – another one done – practically no humour now – the story is almost at an end now – lemon in next chapter, so skip if you want.**

**Chapter 37 – Fated to come together**

"What is wrong Kagome?" Inutaisho asked her coming to sit beside her on the hillside as she watched the stars with Yamazaki and Shippou who was presently curled up on her lap. Once she had come back Shippou had had no trouble in claiming Kagome as his mother again and Rin, who was a good friend of his, like a sister to him had decided to do the same. It was as if she had come back to the world she left, not a new one in some ways. Sango and Miroku were like family and their children were seeing her as a kindly aunt.

She was well into this new future sand did not miss the alternate one with the jewel shards and Naraku in at all. Yet it was still a lot to take in that all of her memories no longer existed, she and Inuyasha never existed, all of those adventures never happened. She missed that fact, but for some reason, the thoughts did not make her unhappy. She missed those memories that she could share with no one else, and she had so many questions with no answer. Consequently she spent more and more time with her silent fox companion.

"Surely you do not miss the 'other'?" He asked her, he too had had dreams like everyone else and had come to the conclusion that even without him being alive, a downside in itself, was indeed, horrific. He put an arm around her amiably, unsettled at how depressed she seemed to be and hopeless at how to make her feel better. "Please tell me why you are upset, we cannot help you if we do not know what is wrong."

"I'm not upset Touga sama, that really is not it. I am happy that this future is the one that is the one that has come to pass; it really is a lot better this way. I lived through the other one, to me the 'other' is still fresh memories as is my past with you, and to me it is still real. It is such a lot to take in that to everyone else it cannot be shared. It is so hard to think that so much adventure, almost two years of my life is nothing but a bunch of dreams now. I know it sounds as though I am downplaying the intensity of such dreams, but that is all they are."

"I understand Kagome, it is alright, and time is really all you need isn't it? Here, I have something to show you, you'll like it, promise." He reached into his sleeve and brought out a brown and crinkled piece of paper – it was... could it be... surely not... after all this time... it was impossible, nobody was that OCD. Her mother kept every single receipt she ever received from any shop, but this was something else entirely. Surely it was so old it could not still be read, yet the fact he still had it though was kind of sweet.

"Is that my letter Touga sama?" Kagome asked, amused and amazed that it was still in his possession after all this time. "I am surprised you still have it after – what is it now – 200 years there about, you cannot still read the words surely?" It was in poor condition now, but it was just a singular piece of paper and not something designed to last, h must have gone to great lengths to preserve it. Every day she was seeing a new side of this Taiyoukai, even now in the feudal era, he was still throwing her off centre, just like she said in the letter.

"It does not matter whether I can still read it or not now," he told her, folding up the piece of paper and putting in back into his sleeve for safekeeping. "Yamazaki and Hiro will be able to tell you why," he went on, turning to the now smirking fox on the other side of her. "He is embarrassed to tell you himself," he told her, holding her blue orbs with his sparkling green ones. "He read your letter so many times a day, often sacrificing work he had to do leaving Sesshoumaru to finish it for him to read it again. He had memorized every character now, he can recite it to you perfectly, he just holds onto his for sentimentality sake."

Kagome looked at the Inutaisho; she was seeing yet another side of his character – that was two now in less than 10 minutes, how many sides could this complicated Taiyoukai have? He memorised her letter? Given it was the only thing she had ever given him apart from a piece of her mind and a good shouting at. She understood keeping things for sentimentality sake; she still had everything her father had ever given her.

"I was thinking I might go home, my other home," Kagome said with a hint of hurt in her voice. "I've been thinking over these past couple of days and I do not have anything to live for in this future. Nobody needs me anymore, I don't need to find the shards to kill Naraku anymore because Sesshoumaru killed him years ago, he told me. I've been thinking about all my friends, my pack, we are all pack, a huge one, so there is no feuding, and I've realized everyone has the happy ending they've always wanted.

Inuyasha has Kikyou now like he always wanted, so he does not need me now anymore, even as a travelling companion because we are not travelling anymore. Keade is a powerful miko of the village and has another apprentice so her life is set up too. Sango and Miroku finally got married without the wind tunnel tearing them apart so only one cursed hand to deal with, which she deals with quite nicely with her weapon. Kohaku is not being controlled, or dead, in fact the whole slayer village and profession is still going on.

Then we come to the demons in my life. Kouga has his pack back because Naraku was never formed, so Kagura was never made to kill them. He has Ayame too, she is not his mate yet, but Kouga is not as dense as he used to be and so one day maybe she'll get the happy ending she wanted. Sesshoumaru has Rin now; it is a father and daughter relationship at the moment, but one day it will probably escalate into something more. Yamazaki has his son and Shippou has his father which is what I've always wanted for him. Hiro has been catching the eye of a certain human female I've heard, and he blushes every time she looks his way.

We are all pack now, everyone has each other and I'm just a third wheel, not needed. I am not really needed at home either, I cut ties with them some time ago, but I belong there more than here. Why am I even here Touga? If mistress centipede didn't cut the jewel out of me then why am I down here in the first place?"

"Maybe Kagome, you are meant to be down in this time for another reason besides the collection of jewel shards. Collecting fragments is an unfortunate fate that befell you, not your destiny; you were meant to come down here regardless. Have you not had a dream of your new memory of why you came down here, for Inuyasha has."

"He has? Why am I here then, and how?"

"The well started to work at a certain time, and you fell down when chasing a cat named Buyo. He fell down the well too actually, and found happiness here. He mated Kirara, so his lifetime was lengthened to hers and he became a half fire neko too, he became even bigger than he was before and can transform too. He was not there to help you back because he and the kittens got injured in a fight and he was in the slayer village being tended to. He defended them valiantly against a demon until Inuyasha got to him."

"Wow, I never saw that one coming."

"Kagome, do you truly believe you are not needed here. We all need you Kagome, you are our pack mate, we did not wait for you for 204 years for you to leave us again, and we all need you for always. Shippou needs you as his mother and would be heartbroken if you left him with just his silent father as his family, although he has all of us. Hiro needs you as his closest friend as does Sesshoumaru and Yamazaki; the three of them know you best. Kouga needs you nearby as his pack and as an alpha he loathes to be away from you. Sango and Miroku love you as their sister and Keade as a daughter, you cannot abandon them. Besides, not all of us have a happy ending if you leave, we are all pack yes, but who would I have?"

"What do you mean?"

"My mate committed infidelity, and that is why I paid less attention to her and more and more attention to you. When you left I was heartbroken and only lived again when I met Izayoi, but I only loved her because she resembled you. I have told you why that was an unhappy marriage even after I took your advice and Killed Ryuukotsusie many moons prior. I was left all alone reciting your letter until the time you returned to us."

"I am not sure what you are saying."

Yamazaki stood and lifted his sleeping son off of her lap. "Get over your pride and embarrassment old man," he told the Lord of the West with a slight smirk. "It isn't a disgrace, if you think of it that way then obviously you do not mean it." With those few words he departed leaving them alone with Kagome confused over Inutaisho's words.

"I have never said something like this before. I have never even felt anything akin to this before or to this sort of intensity, it is strange a new but welcome sort of strange feeling. I have never thought this away about anyone else before Kagome, you need to realize that, you are the one I love Kagome, you. I have held deep affection for my first mate and Izayoi, but you I think are the first one I've truly, truly loved. Think back to the letter once more Kagome, I was wondering whether – if we could start over Kagome, if you could meet me for the first time again. I want to court you Kagome, properly, and then you could become my mate."

That was another thing she did not see coming. He had been a jerk to her before, but she really did feel great feelings for him, and he was the first person to make such a confession and it was then she realized how much she needed to hear someone say that to her. Maybe it was gratitude or perhaps it was fate. Who can say what teaches the heart to soar? All she knew was in that she'd fallen deeply in love with the Lord of the Western lands.

She did not what came over her, but she needed him closer to her, always closer to her. She reached up and threw her arms around his neck in a hug and he crashed his lips to hers in a needy and love filled kiss like she had never shared with another before.

From behind the bushes a hundred paces away Sesshoumaru had his hand over Rin's eyes while Yamazaki had clasped one hand over her mouth to stop her crying out as she was prone to do. Inuyasha was smirking nearby as what had happened. He was the youngest of the family and had found love before anyone else; finally his father was going to be happy. Sango and Miroku were smirking at the scene while Kouga dished out money to Totosai, he had lost the bet as he had thought Kagome would turn him down point blank.

They were going to be together with the pack and the stars as witnesses to the union of two very extraordinary individuals fated to come together.


	38. Youkai and human custom

**Sorry, no lemon, I'm not ready for it yet, maybe next time I promise – the whole chapter didn't turn out how I wanted it to. But the story is almost over now.**

**Chapter 38 – Youkai & human custom**

"KAGOME!" The teen was almost tackled to the floor as her younger brother Souta ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Where have you been sis, it's been almost 6months since I last saw you, I usually only have to go two or three days. We've all been worried sick, checking the well every hour to see if we can get through of if you are down there. 6 months we hear nothing from you and then suddenly you reappear.

Ever since you fell down that well almost two years ago you ALWAYS came back after a day or so. What happened to keep you from us for so long? We thought something terrible had happened to you – 6 months Kagome, and Buyo, ever since he feel down with you two year ago he never came back again. What happened Kagome? WHAT HAPPENED? You promised not to leave me, and what about mom, she hasn't been able to sleep well, gramps stopped eating right and then you suddenly appear out of nowhere. And that's not all; we've been having dreams, dreams and nightmares that don't make sense – tell me what's been going on Kagome, please!"

The younger boy broke down into bouts of tears as he clung onto his sister's top as she held him. "It's been so long and I've missed you so much." After a little while her mother appeared in the garden and both women's eyes widened at the sight. Her mother, usually so cheerful and happy and healthy was pale, there were shadows under her tired eyes and she moved slowly, mechanically, not aware of the world around her. Kagome had changed too, older, wiser, more muscled than she was before, but she was still Kagome and that tired old woman was her mother.

Her grandpa was a lot different too, thinner than what was healthy to be. His hair was limp when it usually always stood on end as if he'd been electrocuted. He was like the old man he was, he was not usually acting like his age. Yet upon seeing the child of his child his dull eyes brightened into what they once were and his limbs sprung to life like they used to be. He ran forward with his daughter and they enveloped her in a group hug much like the one she had shared with her feudal pack not a week ago.

"Guys," she wheezed when she was allowed to breathe again, "perhaps you should sit down; I have a lot to tell you guys."

Inutaisho felt the pulse of magic from the well and jumped down to meet the girl he loved at the bottom. He wrapped an arm around her waist and jumped so they both landed on the ground next to the old well. She leant into him as they started to walk back to the village they all knew as home despite the castle in the West. "So did you tell them everything, how did they take it?"He asked her quietly as they went.

"It went well I guess. They know that I'll still continue to visit them as often as I can, or as often as I let them, but my mother has one condition – if it is possible for you to go down the well then you must meet my family first, and we have to get married in the human way too, in my time so that my mother can come to the wedding and be the one to give me away. Though if she can't see you she is O.K. with it as long as I'm happy, though she will want to meet her grandkids of course, she is just like any mother, Touga."

"That can be arranged, though we shall have to be joined in youkai way too of course, we shall respect each other's customs."

After two days the new feudal Japan Kagome decided it was time to go home and pay her family another visit, Touga in tow this time. "I suppose the easiest way is for you to hold me and then jump so we go down the well together, it will probably let us both through that way," Kagome suggested, not even hesitating to put an arm around his neck. "I'll warn you now that the smells will probably be overwhelming, in a bad way. My brother will not leave you alone, my mother will want to touch your mokomoko and then go into the 'big bad talk', oh and my grandpa will throw countless useless sutras at you because you're a demon. O.K, let's go."

She said it all quickly so he had no time to bow out. After a quick reassurance that everything was going to be fine, he jumped over the lip of the well and plummeted down to the bottom. Really, all he expected to happen was to hit the bottom of the well, but that was not to happen. Instead both he and his intended were engulfed in a rather soft blue light and after a blinding flash they were both set down gently on the bottom. It seemed as though all this was common for Kagome, she had done this countless times in the past, but it was all new for him, as was this new future world he was to be subjected to.

She was right of course; all the new smells hit him harder than all the sights and sounds. This world of hers was so _loud, _and it smelled rather putrid too, like smoke and poison. He reckoned he would get used to it given a little time; he could do that for his mate with no trouble. He preferred his world though, 500 years in the past. If he was going to live to this era though, as he had every intention of doing, then it was an upside he got to see what mankind developed to become, and what place demons had in her world.

With one jump they were out of the well and striding towards her family's door. Inutaisho she could tell was fascinated by all he saw and smelt and Kagome ended up dragging him to the door. "Mama, Souta, Gramps, I'm home!" She called out to her family, who came running right away. As expected, Souta took one look at Inutaisho and grinned broadly and launched into a big explanation about just how cool he looked.

Her grandpa's reaction was as expected too and Inutaisho just stood there and let the old man throw useless pieces of paper at him. It was her mama's reaction that was unexpected and as she came into the living room where they were presently she said, "he is a little old for you, don't you think?" Typical mama really. She had no idea just how too old he was, though he only looked to be about 27-8. He only looked to be about 6 years older than his eldest son, but once a demon reach maturity, his aging slows down, so it was natural. He was a few centuries older than she'd like, but love is not as picky as the characters who feel it.

"Kagome told me you were already mated, all it took was a bit on the shoulder, and you have come to get married, right?"

"We shall not be mated, Higurashi san until we have actually mated. My intended here bears my claim mark though saying she is indeed to be mine, and I have been informed we are to conform to your human mating rituals too."

"Get married," Kagome reiterated.

Kagome's mother thought for a moment before grabbing one of Inutaisho's massive hands and dragging him away for 'the talk'.

"They're probably going to be a while," Kagome thought aloud, watching her mate-to-be Touga's receding back. "Come on Souta, let's go shopping."

"Are you sure you do not want to see the modern world?" Kagome asked as she and Touga walked back towards the well, she was certain he would have been dying to see what humans had made of Japan in the last few centuries.

"I do, but another time, your mother exhausted me."

"You haven't endured anything, when we next return she's going to take me shopping for a wedding dress, that is plain torture with a mother for me."

"Why don't you tell her you do not want a fancy wedding?"

"There are specific points in a mother's life, birth, death, when you lost your virginity, marriage, first child, and marriage of the first child, and then first grandchild, I love my mama with all my heart, and I am not one to disappoint."

"Being the demon I am, Kagome, I want us to get mated in demon way first. I love you though, and I only want to do it when you're ready."

She smiled; she had loved him for some time now. She loved almost everything about him, and it was time she told him that. "I've loved you for ages, because every day you show me another side of you, and although you can be possessive, you are also kind and caring, and to tell you the truth, I've been ready for some time now."

She had not finished before Touga pulled her into his arms as they appeared in the feudal era. "How long have you wanted me?"

"Maybe two weeks."

He chuckled, "not as long as me then, I've been wanting this for two centuries." He crashed his lips to hers in a kiss that bordered on the line of vicious. "I want you, but let us wait until our wedding night," he changed his mind.


	39. Togetherness

**WARNING! This is my FIRST EVER LEMON! Hope you enjoy it anyway. This is the LAST CHAPTER GUYS! I adore this story, vain of me yes, but I get attached to them, this has after all cost me many sleepless nights and such so... you know.**

**Chapter 39 – Togetherness**

Kagome had never put any thought into things like her marriage, or even her future. In one lifetime she was a schoolgirl, not ready to think about males yet. In her other life she was a miko and mikos do not usually settle down with someone, certainly not Taiyoukai's. It had actually been Touga who first said this, when she expected it to be someone who would disapprove like some villager, but all rules had been broken. Kikyou too had mated a hanyou, a powerful one at that, so she had said it was not all that uncommon, although she was the first ever case of a miko mating and demon, and not any demon but the Lord of the West.

She had answered with 'I am not your traditional miko', and they had both laughed. She had said that more than once, and everyone knew her for who she was. She helped all who needed it, even if they did not want it. That was after all what mikos were there for, and sometimes youkai need help too, because they get ill and hurt and need defending against those who would slaughter them. And she was with her pack now, and a huge pack it had turned out to be, nothing could hurt her when she was with so many friends and family.

Now here she was getting married and mated to a Taiyoukai she had thought she hated. She still hated him, but it was in a good humoured way this time and not a 'planning his death' in her spare time kind of way. She never thought she would see herself in a wedding dress like this, with her close friends beside her in bridesmaid dresses. It was a strictly private wedding, only very friends and family allowed, so here she was.

They were going to get married in a church, not that Touga really knew what one was. He had been fascinated by shops, and this building sent him into excitement. Seeming as it was a small wedding, he did not need a best man, and Kagome did not care about the lack of ceremony, they were only having this much on account of her mother's wishes. Touga was remaining rather disinterested in the whole thing and was more excited about their wedding night, a night Kagome was rather apprehensive about truth be told. Touga's lecherous grins and teasing and suggestive smirks were not helping ease her either.

Still, she clutched her mother's arm as she was led up the aisle so hard she thought she might bruise her. She could not help it though, she thought she was not excited or scared, but here she was all the same, binding herself to a demon. Touga was waiting for her, dressed in a suit, and he looked... unreal, it was breathtaking. Still, she could not keep the smile off of her face, she was binding herself to a Taiyoukai yes, but it was also the man she loved. When you are asked about your lot in life, you can't really ask for more than that.

She was in a stupor for the whole ceremony and only slipped into semi consciousness in time for the 'I do's'. However, when it came for the kiss for the bride, she was swept off her feet once more, losing herself into his tight grip and his soft but demanding mouth. It was meant to be the best kiss of her life but although it was deep it was rather quick and she almost asked 'was that it?' but managed to keep herself from voicing her objection. It must have showed on her face though because he replied "just you wait until tonight, little miko."

After the ceremony they went back to the feudal era. Her family had no qualms about letting her go; even her mother did not ask her to stay for a night or two like she was expecting her too. Her grandfather told her new husband in a very stern voice not to hurt her which was beyond embarrassing until she realized he meant during their life together and not during that night's activities. Touga said he would not dream of it, and cast another look her way reminding them of the long night ahead.

_**LEMON STARTS HERE**_

He carried her into the bedroom bridal style, which kind of fit the situation seeming as she was a bride this time. He laid her on the bed and crawled over her he was laying on top of her one the sheets, and locked his lips with hers. "If at any time you want me to stop," he whispered into her mouth, "please tell me." He shed his clothing in seconds, the cloth seeming to disappear from his body, and wasted no time in ridding her of her coverings too.

Once bare to each other he claimed her lips once more, holding himself over her with large muscled forearms. Once he was finished with her mouth he moved down, leading a trail of kisses down the column of her throat. Kagome never thought she would react this way to a man's touch, it was not like anything she had ever felt before, and arched into the feeling of his lips on her skin as he quite literally ravaged her.

A moan escaped her lips as he started to suckle on a piece of skin near her mark which had turned into a mating mark recently. He made sure there would be a mark there when he lifted his mouth away to accompany the bite. He wanted to cover her body with those love marks, her throat, her stomach, her core, her thighs, to thoroughly bind her to him, and to show to all who came close she was not to be touched.

Being part of such a large pack that was going to steadily grow larger with a mated younger son, a lecherous monk and a going to be mated soon older son, his claim had to be well asserted to make sure. There were many unmated males yet to find a partner, Hiro and the wolf prince. Of course the one who may cause most problems would be Yamazaki seeming as he had a connection to her via her son. But while he could do that were she a demon he could not to a human, she would not heal as quickly. What is more, her pain tolerance is not as high, and the painful pleasure would weigh more strongly towards pain than the pleasure.

He gave the spot one last tender kiss before paying attention to her breasts. It was clear she was no child, she was fully grown and matured into a beautiful young woman and those luscious mounds were like a delicacy to him. His licked the underside of each one and found that their weight was perfect against him. While he sucked and nipped at one breast, he massaged the other, holding his whole weight above her with the one hand on the mattress beneath them.

He gave a groan as she laced her fingers through his hair and pulled it as he buried himself in her bosom. She gave out a moan as his tongue flicked over the nipple and he did it again and again so she was letting out a continuous hiss of pleasure as he pleasured her. She never knew it was possible to feel such bliss and the best/worst part was yet to come, she was scared about that, but he promised her he would not hurt her. This she had trouble believing this but the reason she was married to him was because she trusted him.

His mouth moved lower, tongue lacing over her stomach, tickling her, before dipping lower once more towards her heated core. He littered the insides of her thighs with kisses and licks, starting at her knees and moving further up tantalizingly slowly, he was teasing her, she was sure of it, but she had never been with a male in this intimate way before, she had no idea what sex was like, or what it was meant to be like. Of course they had not actually moved onto the joining sexually yet, but they would come to it soon, there was no way she was leaving this bedroom until he was satisfied, he had told her that on the way here.

But he had said she could tell him to stop... but that was not going to happen. She could not remain he mate-to-be forever, and as his tongue reached her centre she was sure she _wanted _this too. She wanted it with him; she loved him, everything about him, all of his sides. She shivered in delight as she felt his tongue run across her closed lips before darting inside the folds to taste the interior. She let out a gasp and gripped his hair tighter, pulling him to her, trapping him there, she didn't want him to ever leave her and continue the bliss.

His tongue flicked over the bundle of nerves that brought her ultimate pleasure, as it happened she momentarily saw stars and breathed his name. He flicked his tongue over it again, harder and more forcefully, and she said his name slightly louder. In and out his tongue went and she had no idea it was possible for someone's tongue to do that to her, but this was the Lord of the West and he had wanted this for 200 years. It was weird to think about that, that someone, anyone, let alone the Western Lord had wanted her for two centuries.

She felt a coil of heat building up in the pit of her stomach, becoming tighter and tighter as he carried on his ministrations. Then suddenly she came, a lot, her orgasm spilling over his face and soaking her thighs. She screamed his name as she climaxed, mind blanking for the moments it happened. He chuckled as it happened and kissed her centre many times in appreciation of her exclamation, seeming to take her scream as a compliment. He lapped up all of her precious nectar before withdrawing his tongue and moving it back up to her lips.

She tasted herself on his lips as he kissed her, exploring her mouth with his tongue, not missing one inch of the moist cavern, not one tooth. "You came a lot," he mentioned casually in a voice one would use to state the weather. She blushed a bright pink at the comment wondering whether this was something that a male would usually say. She had never had an orgasm triggered by another before and did not know what a suitable response would be, or if she was even meant to give one. "Well it's more than you have come tonight," she settled with, immediately realizing it was a mistake from his dark smile.

"My time will come little miko. You will have many more climaxes too, let's step it up shall we for the next couple of rounds?" With those words he moved towards her nether regions again and with no warning slipped one finger into her entrance. She gasped at the intrusion but it was not at all an unpleasant feeling, it was strange and new though. When he was sure she had accustomed to his finger inside her he started pumping her slowly in and out.

She breathed his name as she started rocking her hips along with his movement. Then another finger joined the first and they did a scissor motion inside her, stretching her walls, preparing her for what was to come. A third finger followed shortly after the third and she could feel the knot building up inside her once more. He pumped her perhaps three times with all three fingers before her walls clenched around his fingers and she came again, once more screaming his name as she soaked his finger with her juices.

The fingers disappeared without a word from him and she felt something hard and big positioned at her entrance. He nipped her ear, telling her to be ready for the stinging pain. He planned to move in slowly, allowing her to get accustomed to his size, and he did so until he reached her maiden barrier. He could not hold himself back any longer, pulled all the way out and with one powerful roll of his hips thrust into her.

She cried out in shock and pain and he cursed himself for losing himself like that, he had not meant to hurt her. He gave an apologising nip to her shoulder and licked the mating mark to say he was sorry for the loss of control. She nodded marginally in acceptance, but a single tear rolled down her cheek in the pain anyway. It hurt him more than it hurt her and guilt twisted in his heart, but he knew that she would have felt some level of pain anyway, and from now on it would just get better and better and all she would feel in pleasure.

To make up for the loss of control he stayed still inside her for a long time until she smiled at him, her permission for him to continue. He rocked slowly, the thrusts slow and short, afraid to hurt her more, but she was still smiling. He picked up the pace, quickly he felt himself losing himself again, the thrusts becoming faster and more urgent as he raced towards his release. He bordered on the line of vicious but she did not seem to mind and eventually he came at the same time as her. He shot his seed deep within her as she coated his length in her nectar. They screamed each other's name into the night. Well, Kagome screamed, Inutaisho was a dag Taiyoukai and his scream of exstacy was more like a triumphant howl.

All knew he had finally mated; their alpha was together with his intended once more.

He collapsed beside his woman, arms wrapped around her, smiles on both of their faces. This was one of many nights to come. For tonight they would sleep and the rest of the world would stay away while they rested. Tomorrow they would face the world and carry on with their lives. Maybe be in a month or so she would find she was carrying pups and a few months later she would birth them. Every week she would see her parents and she would spend her spare time with Shippou and Yamazaki and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and the rest of the pack. Tomorrow life would go on as time passes, but not tonight.

Kagome sank into hr lovers embrace, finally they were together, for all of time. She turned into him and said the three words he wanted "I love you." He buried his face into the crook of her neck and made the promise back to her. "I love you too." They sank into a slumber, ready to spend the rest of eternity in their togetherness.

_**The end**_

**OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINALLY FINISHED IT!**

**DID YOU LIKE IT!**

**I LOVED IT!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**COMING SOON TO A FANFICTION SITE NEAR YOU – Pure of Heart, Age of the Youkai, what might happen in the past, and the rest of like father, like son!**

**Happy reading!**


End file.
